Binan Koukou Chikyu Boei Bu PEACE 美男高校地球防衛部 PEACE!
by Kintori
Summary: Hero, notre héro/ïne déménage au Japon et, par inadvertance lors de ses inscriptions se retrouve au Lycée Binan, un lycée pour garçons. Quelles aventures l'y attendent? Vous découvrirez ça en lisant Binan Koukou Chikyu Boei Bu PEACE!
1. A peaceful meeting! -Nani? Peaceful?

_**Salut, après quelques années d'absences, je reviens avec l'inspiration. Si c'est pas beau ça? Bouei bu love et Boeui bu Hapy kiss, Vous connaissez? Si vous êtes ici, surement. Sinon, allez voir l'animé sur Chrunchyroll! Il est Génial. Par contre, pour l'OAV, passez les 30 premières minutes, parce que ce ne sont que des chansons, qui n'apportent rien aux personnages (sauf si vous voulez les écouter).**_

 _ **Je mets en dessous, le nom des personnages de cette fiction. Avec leur signification:**_

 _ **Héros:**_

 _ **Hero: Dérivé de la Déesse Héra. Prénom éponyme.**_

 _ **Tatsuya 竜也 : flèche de dragon**_

 _ **Niji 虹 : arc-en-ciel**_

 _ **Kenshin 剣心 : épée du cœur**_

 _ **Mamoru 守 ou 護: protéger**_

 _ **Méchants :**_

 _ **Bankichi 磐吉 : pierre chanceuse**_

 _ **Kenji 健治 : santé et pouvoir, second enfant fort**_

 _ **Akemi : beauté éclatante, intelligente et belle ou 明美 belle aube**_

 _ **Nom des mascottes:**_

 _ **Chez les "gentils"**_

 _ **Hero: Le canard; Les autres: Orenjikamo オレンジ 鴨 : canard orange**_

 _ **Chez "les méchants":**_

 _ **Cherineko チェリー 猫 : chat cerise**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est écrit au présent. Cela m'a posé pas mal de soucis au niveau de la narration. Attendez-vous à voir le chapitre 2 au passé.**_

 _ **Je tiens aussi à préciser que la plupart des dialogues de ce chapitre sont en anglais, ils ne le seront plus dès le prochain chapitre. Armez-vous de google traduction ou deepl si besoin mais sachez que normalement, vous devriez vous en sortir, c'est de l'anglais niveau collège. L'important n'est pas comprendre la totalité des mots mais l'idée générale du texte. Dites-vous que c'est un entrainement pour les cours XD.**_

 _ **Bref, pour ceux qui ne se sont pas enfuis, bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Je m'appelle Hero, je suis française. Mon prénom est un dérivé de la déesse grecque, Héra, dont mes parents sont des admirateurs incontestés, et aussi un prénom épicène, comme ça, ils n'avaient pas a choisir un prénom en fonction de si j'étais une fille ou garçon. Mais bon, je pense qu'on s'en fiche, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je vais vous conter.

Je déménage au Japon. Et oui, Je ne fini pas mon année de troisième, je ne passe pas mon brevet, je vais au Japon pour la rentrée scolaire là-bas et je passe directement au lycée, apparemment j'ai le niveau suffisant. Je n'aurai même pas eu de vacances. Je déménage pour le travail de mes parents. Ma mère est historienne, mon père, commercial. Je ne sais même pas par quelle coïncidence le destin a décidé de nous envoyer dans ce pays. Apparemment mon père est muté là-bas et ma mère doit écrire un mémoire ou un truc dans le genre sur la culture japonaise de l'antiquité à nos jours. Autant dire que l'on ne risque pas de revenir avant trois ou quatre ans.

Attend... Comment je vais faire pour parler là-bas. Et pire. Lire? J'ai jamais appris cette langue. Les seuls trucs que je peux dire, c'est du vocabulaire en lien avec le yaoi et les animes. Le mot le plus compliqué et le moins commun que je peux dire c'est « kioushi » : Prince.

Bref, c'est trop tard pour les questions, là. Je suis dans l'avion. J'avance tranquillement à l'aide de mes béquilles sur la moquette centrale de l'avion, heureusement que je ne les porte plus que pour deux trois jours. Tout ça parce que je ne sais pas sauter: Je me suis mal réceptionnée en gym et me suis fait une entorse à chaque pied. Autant dire que je ne deviendrais jamais une magical girl. Sinon, il y aurait du soucis à se faire pour notre planète, comme si il n'y en avait pas déjà assez avec la pollution et autre.

Et c'est sur ces réflexions que l'avion a décollé.

-Dis, Hero, ça ne te fais pas plaisir d'aller au Japon? Vu que tu adore les manga et tout et tout. En plus, ton prénom ne sera plus un problème là-bas!

C'est ma petite sœur qui vient de parler. Elle s'appelle Camille. Aussi un prénom épicène, mais beaucoup plus commun.

-Mouai, nan, ce n'est que le paradis du manga. C'est un pays où il ne fait pas bon vivre. Entre le sexisme, la xénophobie, et le harcèlement scolaire entraînant suicides sur suicides, souviens-toi de Logan Paul et de son vlog avec un pendu dans la forêt de... de..., Bref, autant te dire que l'on va en baver, on a tous les critères pour se faire martyriser.

-Y a aussi un autre truc qui te tracasse, je me trompe?

-Non, tu as parfaitement raison. Je n'ai pu dire au revoir à personne, vu que les vieux nous ont prévenus qu'hier soir. Je n'ai même pas le numéro de Loïc... Je vais tellement me sentir seule.

-Ils m'ont prévenus hier matin moi, du coup, j'ai été le voir à midi ton Loïc, le voilà son numéro, tiens.

Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil en me montrant l'écran de son téléphone. Je m'empresse donc de recopier le numéro tant convoité.

-Merci Camille! Je-t'a-dore!

Le vol s'est terminé dans la joie et surtout dans la fatigue.

La maison dans laquelle nous emménageons est assez spacieuse. On a un grand salon, une cuisine ouverte avec un... four à bois?..., un grand jardin, un étage avec suite parentale et un dernier étage avec 2 chambres, une salle de bain, un petit salon et une bibliothèque donnant sur ma chambre. On a aussi une sorte de bain japonnais traditionnel style bain publics clichés avec vue sur le jardin au rez-de-chaussé.

Je pose alors la valise dans ma chambre et commence à préparer mon lit. Après 16h à être éveillée, j'ai besoin de dormir.

-Hero, prend ton uniforme, c'est la rentrée, tu n'as pas de temps à perdre. Va te doucher. Dans 10 minutes, retrouves-moi devant la maison.

-Que... QUOI?! Mais 'pa, je vais dormir en cours!

-C'est pour ça que je vous ai dis de dormir dans l'avion.

-Autant demander l'impossible. Ça aurait été plus simple à réaliser.

Je pris donc 2 minutes pour me doucher, 2 pour me laver les cheveux, 1 pour me les sécher partiellement et 30 secondes pour enfiler mon uniforme. D'ailleurs, étant une fille, j'aurai pensé avoir une minijupe mais il faut croire que l'égalité des sexes arrive au Japon. Mon uniforme et pourvue d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon et d'une veste bleu marine, de chausuures noires d'un «élément de décoration» rouge: On a le choix entre le nœud style marin/uniforme féminin cliché et la cravate. Personnellement, j'ai opté pour la cravate, c'est plus «sérieux».

En passant dans la cuisine, j'ai pris mon petit déjeuné dans mon sac: petits pains au chocolats/croissant au chocolats/chocolatine, appelez ça comme vous voulez, et mon fidèle thermos, en général rempli de café corsé noir sans sucre, ni lait ou de thé noir sans sucre ni lait, aujourd'hui, c'est café. Et bien évidemment un repas pour ce midi acheté sur le chemin.

Je sors de la maison en saluant de la main ma mère, ma sœur et mes 2 chats plus qu'apeurés. Et rejoins mon père à la voiture.

-Pourquoi Camille elle ne va pas à l'école?

-Elle commence dans une heure.

-Ah... Ok... Etrange... Pourquoi il y a du fond de teint dans mon sac? Je ne me maquille jamais.

-C'est ta mère qui a mal rangé tes affaires. Ou le destin que te souris, à toi de choisir.

Je me regarde alors dans le miroir du cache soleil de la voiture. Au début, je pensais qu'il blaguait mais Seigneur, je penses maintenant que le destin m'aime un peu pour une fois, mon visage est pâle et des cernes se sont incrustées tel le maquillage éternel des morts. Je mets donc le fond de teint que venais de trouver. Quand je suis arrivée au lycée, je venais à peine de finir de me maquiller. Je sortis de la voiture, salua mon père qui parti directement vers ses nouveaux locaux, et remis mes lunettes sur mon nez. Je me décidais donc à manger mon petit déjeuner tout en regardant les élèves rentrer. Je ne vois aucune fille. Est-ce l'uniforme qui me fait croire ça ou est-ce qu'il y a une autre entrée pour nous?

Tout à coup, un étudiant est venu me parler. Contrairement aux autres élèves, il était vêtu, comme ses deux amis, d'un uniforme totalement blanc. Je pris donc discrètement un chewing-gum et m'excusa:

-Sorry, I'm a new student, I don't talk Japanease at all.

-Yes, we know, you are Hero. I'm Bankishi the president of students. And I present you Akemi and Kenji.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de repasser « Gitano » dans ma tête à l'annonce du troisième prénom, chanson qui, une fois chantée, reste en tête te hanter durant de long mois.

Je fais une description rapide pour vous afin que vous voyez les personnages:Le président est assez grand, il a de longs cheveux aussi noir que les ténèbres attachés en une queue de cheval basse et fine, autre détail frappant: il a les iris aussi blanc que la neige, ne renforçant que trop son regard déjà glacial; Kenji lui, est assez grand, plus grand que Bankishi. Il a les cheveux chocolat. Et des yeux noisettes, oui, on dirait un dessert ce garçon; Enfin, Akemi, elle, fait ma taille. Elle est petite donc. Elle a les yeux oranges et ses cheveux sont violets clairs, et coupés en un carré long..

-We wanted to do a visit of the school, this aftelnoon. But with youl legs... It's will be difficult. No? We can do this tomollow.

-Not at all! But thank you Kenji. I can walk. Well... We just have to walk slowly.

-Are you sule?

-Yes, I am. Hum, I'm stare the students before you talk me... Are you the only girl in this school Akemi?

-What are you saying? I'm a boy!

-R... Really?

-Yes, I can't be a girl! We are in a boy school! You don't know?

Quoi? Elle... Enfin IL est sérieux? Une école pour garçon? Comment je me suis retrouvée là moi! Je suis une fille bordel. J'aurai du m'en douter à l'uniforme! Et aux élèves aussi. Je suis bien au bon lycée au moins? Apparemment, oui, mon blason est le même que celui du président. Mes parents ne se sont par rendus compte que c'était un lycée pour garçon? Il ont sûrement du choisir le lycée en fonction de la distance par rapport à la maison... Mais quand même!

-Have you a ploblem Helo?

-Hum... No, I haven't any problem Akemi... My parents didn't say me anything... You know, all the schools in France are mixed. So it's weird for me.

-Oh, I see.

-So, if it's good, you can go over there, you can meet others. And where you are in class. But I can tell you that. You are in 1-1, with Kenji.

Il pointe alors du doigt un amas d'élèves dans la cour du lycée. Sûrement des élèves en train de se retrouver et en train de chercher leur nouvelle classe.

-Really? He arrived in this school and he is righthand president? You don't have any elections?

-He was the righthand president in this middle school. The elections realised before the hollidays, like that, we can work since the first day.

-Oh, it's really clever!

-Isn't it? Good bye! We will see you this afternoon.

Ils commencent à partir. Mais où dois-je aller? J'hésite. Dois-je rester avec les présidents ou sociabiliser avec les autres?

Bon, je vais avec eux. Je ne connais personne d'autre!

-Atten...

Bah... Ils sont déjà partis. Il va falloir que je sociabilise... En passant à côté d'une poubelle, je jette mon chewing-gum qui, le temps de la discussion avait déjà perdu son goû arrêter avec cette marque...

Je m'avance alors vers le gigantesque panneau blanc, à la recherche de la liste des élèves de la classe 1-1. Après l'avoir trouvé, je suis déçue. Même si je m'y attendais, voir que les seuls truc que je comprends sont «1-1» et «Hero DESCAMELIAS» est assez déprimant.

Je regarde alors autour de moi. Et je vois un jeune homme de mon âge s'émerveiller et sauter de joie devant le panneau 1-1. Il doit sûrement se trouver dans la même classe que moi alors. Il continue de parcourir le panneau et passe devant mon nom. Sans trop comprendre ce qui est écrit. Je ne suis pas la seule a ne pas comprendre quelque chose ici. Je pense que ça m'aidera de lui parler. Avant de me lancer, voyons, de plus près de quoi il a l'air. Il ne faudrait pas que je le snob demain matin. Il est un peu plus grand que moi. Ses cheveux sont blancs avec des reflets bleus comme le ciel et légèrement bouclés. Ses yeux sont dorés, On a l'impression d'y voir une importante quantité d'or. Bon, c'est fait. Aller. Je me lance.

-Hello. Sorry but are you in the class 1-1?

-Yes... I am in the class 1-1 solly I don't lelly know talk english can you talk japanease please?

-Gomen. I can't talk Japanease. I don't know talk japanease. I'm Hero and you?

Je lui ai montré mon nom sur le panneau d'affichage au même moment je lui ai dit, et il y eu un sorte d'étincelle rapide dans ses yeux. Je crois qu'il vient de comprendre.

-I'm Kenshin. The signification is ''sword of the heart''. With youl name, I can be your swold.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

-Sorry, but my name is just a deformation of «Hera», the Queen of the Greek's Gods. But I like your joke!

J'ai passé, un bon moment avec lui. Et il m'a accompagné à notre classe désignée où j'ai revu Kenji et où j'ai dû me présenter. Ce fut compliqué au vu de mon accent et du niveau assez bas en anglais de la classe. De plus la matinée fut un calvaire pour moi. Je n'ai rien compris à ce que l'on m'as raconté. Et avec la fatigue du voyage, mon voisin à du me réveiller trois fois. De quoi donner bonne impression dès le premier jour.

-You come eat with me?

-What? Ah... If I want eat with you... Kenshin? I really want but I can't. The presidents have to show me the school. We can rejoin us after that in front of the classlists.

-Okay!

Kenji me rejoignit en lançant un regard faussement gentil à Kenshin qui n'avait rien remarqué. Ce que je fis remarquer à Kenji... Qui fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Et voilà où j'en suis. Je me retrouve à faire la visite du bahut, irritée, et non heureuse. Je n'ai retenu aucun endroit où il m'ont emmener pour le moment. Là, nous sommes à la salle de sport. Je n'arrive pas à situer le lieu et Kenji commence à me lancer aussi le fameux regard faussement sympathique.

-Comment je fais pour me concentrer avec ce... petit saligaud à côté de moi. Et puis j'ai faim moi aussi... J'espère que Kenshin n'est pas tout seul...

-You said?

C'est Bankishi qui vient de parler. J'espère qu'il ne sait pas parler français. Quoi que sans le contexte, il ne risque pas de comprendre grand chose. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois mentir.

-Sorry, I forgot I'm in Japan...I Just say I'm little hungry and, I'm worried about Kenshin. I hope he is'nt alone.

-It's just that... We finish the visit with the swimmingpool, after that you can rejoin Kenshin and eat.

-Thanks you!

Lui, il est plus gentil au moins. Il a l'air plus sévère mais il est plus compréhensif, et beaucoup plus sympa que Kenshin.

Nous sommes allés à la piscine. Une piscine olympique ordinaire. Je ne me souviens plus de où elle est. Mais je m'en fiche je vais revoir Kenshin. Je m'inquiète moi! Je le vois au loin accompagné de trois autres élèves. Ça me rassure, il n'était pas seul.

J'ai dit au revoir aux présidents et suis allé rejoindre Kenshin.

-Hey! Hero! I plesent you my 3 fliends.

-Hello, you are a Kenshin's classmate? Nice to meet you! I'm Naruko Mamoru. Call me Mamoru. My cousin do his scolarity here before. This school change him. So, I'm here for change too. He said weirds things arrived here.

-Stop Mamoru! Hero will be afraid! I'm Niji. I'm in the class 2-2. With this stupid and creepy man.

Niji parle bien évidement de Mamoru. Ce qui est moins évident à prédire, là, de suite, c'est qui est-ce qui va se jeter en premier sur la gorge de l'autre. Je préfère arrêter la dispute de suite.

-Yamette.

Ils me regardèrent tous comme si j'avais dit un truc incroyable.

-I don't know a lot of Japanease words but in France it's like a joke. When we talk about weirds sexuals relations, we can place a little «Yamette kudasaiiiiiii». It's a reference.

-Kenshin me regarda bizarrement. Mince... Ma voix a-t-elle été trop aiguë? Il se doute de quelque chose? Je commence a avoir peur moi!

-A sexual relation? What is it?

Les 3 autres garçons ont soupirés de soulagement. Perso, j'ai cru me mon crâne allait dire bonjour au sol. Il sait pas ce que sait? Vraiment? Bon... Tant mieux pour lui. Ça le rend assez mignon! On dirait un enfant!

-Isn't it important. Kenshin. So, I have to present me. My name is Tatsuya. I'm in class 3-1.

-Nice to meet you Tatsuya.

Je leur souris et ils me sourient en retour. Je les regarde alors attentivement en commençant par Niji. Il est de taille moyenne avec une morphologie assez féminine. Ses cheveux sont roses et lui arrivent au niveau du cou. Il sont tirés en arrière avec de laque lustrante de très bonne qualité. Il a des yeux roses avec des reflets marrons, son visage rayonne. Je me tourne ensuite vers Mamoru. Il est grand, a des cheveux aussi sombre que ceux du président des élèves, à la différence près que ceux de Mamoru ont une joli teinte verte quand il est au soleil. Il porte une coupe au bol... Je ne ferai pas de remarque là dessus. Enfin si. Étrangement, c'est la première fois que je n'ai pas envie de couper les cheveux de quelqu'un qui porte ça. Ses yeux sont bleus saphir, ceux-ci donnent un étrange contraste avec ses cheveux. Enfin, Tatsuya. Il a les yeux rouges. Comme s'il étaient colorés au sang. C'en en est presque flippant. Heureusement ses cheveux châtains clairs, coiffés en épis, apporte un certaine touche de douceur sur ce visage involontairement effrayant.

Nous avons continué à discuter. Ils m'ont amenés ensuite à leur salle de club. ''le club de défense de la terre (mdr)''. Je n'ai pas trop posé de question mais apparemment, c'est juste une salle où ils font ce qu'ils veulent mais comme ils ont un prof référant, Mr Tarayama il me semble, ils ont le droit d'y aller. Le conseil des élèves ne m'avaient pas montré cette salle lors de la visite guidée. Sûrement parce qu'elle est au plus haut étage du lycée, et comme j'ai mes béquilles... Quoi que... Il m'ont montré leur bureau et ils sont aussi tout en haut aussi si me m'en souviens bien. Bref. Nous avons décidé d'aller aux bains publics Hakone, près du lycée. Je suis dans les vestiaires et ils se sont tous dévêtus. Je-fais-quoi? Je rappelle, au cas où vous auriez oublié chers lecteurs, que je suis un femme. Je fais quoi? Je sais, le temps de trouver une solution:

-Go in the bathroom! I have to send a message since more then 22 hours. I rejoin you after.

Ouf, ils s'en vont sans trop poser de question.

Je sors alors mon portable. Contact... Loïc.

«Bonjour Loïc, j'espère que tu vas bien. C'est moi, Hero.

Je suis désolée. Mes parents ne m'ont prévenue que le soir de mon départ. J'ai déménagé au Japon. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir pu te dire au revoir. Car autant les autres je m'en fiche mais ne pas TE dire au revoir... Ça me rend triste...Pourquoi je... Pourquoi je pleure, hein? Pourquoi?

Pourquoi?»

Je lui ai envoyé le message suivi d'un photo de moi, fatiguée et en train de pleurer. Et c'est vrai ça. Pourquoi je pleure? La fatigue?

J'attends... Il me répond quelques secondes après:

«Hero, je m'inquiétais, au collège, ils ne sont même pas au courant de où tu es. Je crois que ta sœur si, mais toi non, explique-moi leur logique. C'est la rentrée au Japon non? Tu repasses une troisième ou tu es en seconde? Et école mixte ou pour fille?

Ne pleure pas baka! On se reverra, et puis même, on peut toujours s'appeler»

«Je viens d'entrer en seconde, et petit problème, mes parents m'ont inscrit dans un lycée pour garçon. Je suis aux bains public avec 4 de ces élèves. Je fais quoi? Ils ne doivent pas découvrir que je suis une fille!

Tu as raison! J'arrête de pleurer. Du moins, j'essaye. J'ai hâte de te revoir.»

«Pour... Garçons? Comment l'établissement a pu accepter t'inscrire? A cause du nom?

Je sais pas moi. Déjà, je me sens mal rien que te penser à toi entourée de 4 garçons. Cache-toi sauve-toi...»

La fatigue me donne une idée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de formes. Ils s'en foutent. Je vais juste prendre 2 serviettes, au lieu d'une et dire que j'ai froid. Allez, ça passe.

«Je sais pas non plus... Sûrement...:/

J'ai trouvé une solution! Je vais les rejoindre!

Je te rappelle demain et te raconterai tout ça!»

J'enlève donc d'abord mes attelles puis me déshabille. Ensuite, je place les 2 serviettes sur mon corps. Après ça, je peux entrer dans la salle des bains.

-How use that?

-Take a shower, after join us!

-Thanks you Niji.

Ma voix commence à s'affaiblir. Ça commence à s'entendre que je n'ai pas dormi depuis plus de 22 heures. Je m'assois donc au niveau des douches, emprunte un savon senteur sakura grenade, ce qui est, au passage, original. Et commence à me frotter le corps avec. Le parfum est relaxant.

Au bout de quelque secondes, je reçu un seau d'eau sur la tête.

-KYAAAAAA! C'EST SUPER FROID!... IT'S EXTREMELY COLD!

-Solly, it's fol youl good. Come with us now.

Kenshin me prend par le bras. On dirait un enfant qui tire sa mère pour la conduire chez le marchant de glace. Arrivé au bord du bain, il me jette par dessus ce dernier. J'atterris alors dans l'eau.

-Poua! Are you serious? I can go in alone!

Ma tête est lourde, la chaleur m'enveloppe. Je crois que je m'endors. Kenshin-sama me répond mais je n'entend rien du tout. Je... M'endors.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NON NON NOOOOOOOON! ON VEUT PAS! NON!

-keskispasse?

J'ouvris les yeux. Je vis alors une créature orange. Une sorte de canard. Il ont peur d'un canard? Bon c'est vrai qu'il est orange mais c'est peu être juste des abrutis qui l'on peint.

-Vous êtes effrayés par un canard? Vraiment? Viens là mon chou! Je vais enlever la vilaine peinture sur tes plumes.

Le canard est tout doux. Frotter ses poils est relaxant. Ça me redonne sommeil.

-Tu es réveillé? Super! Veux-tu sauver la terre avec moi et eux?

-Hein? Qui a parlé en français?

-C'est le canard et toi qui parlent japonais oui. Alors on s'est cassé le cul à parler anglais toute la journée alors que tu sais parfaitement bien parler japonais?

-Très drôle Mamoru... Je m'en rendrzit compte si je parlais jap...

-Mais non! C'est grâce à mon traducteur high-tech que l'on peut tous se comprendre.

Le canard... Il... Parle? Il me regarde bizarrement Mais... Mais... MAIS ÇA FAIT TROP PEUR EN FAIT!

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A cause de la peur, j'ai envoyé le canard à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Alors... Son plumage... Il est vraiment...

-Orange? Oui.

Le canard se releva.

-Je vous le redemande une dernière fois. Voulez vous sauver la Terre avec moi?

-NOOOOON!

-Non.

Mon «non» fut prononcé après celui des garçons. J'y comprend rien moi. Je me réveille et je vois qu'un canard orange essaye de nos enrôler comme jeunes soldats. Bah oui mais non. Il me manque des infos moi.

-De toute façon, ce sera de grès ou de force.

Le canard leva la pâte en l'air et, dans un scintillement lumineux, des bracelets se forment à nos poignets. En forme de fleurs. Paye ta créativité quoi.

-Pourquoi... des... fleurs?

C'est sur cette dernière question que je m'endormis, trop fatiguée pour suivre.

* * *

 **Et voici le twist de fin de chapitre, le cliffhanger.**

 **Si vous avez apprécié cette vidéo, n'hésitez pas à laisser un pouce bleu et à vous abonner! Euh non, c'est pas ça...**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Ça fait toujours plaisir! Et cela permet de s'améliorer!**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse et je vous dis a bientôt!**


	2. Peaceful name!

Salut à tous, voici le chapitre 2 de cette fiction! Tout aussi long que le premier. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais dans une pièce inconnue. Elle était haute de plafond. Je décida de regarder autour de moi. La pièce ne ressemblait pas à ma nouvelle chambre. Elle était plus petite, de plus, j'étais sur un futon. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si confortable. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

-Tu es réveillé? Ça me rassure. Tu étais extrêmement fatigué. Tu as dormi 17h. Il est 8 heures du matin.

Je me tourna vers mon interlocuteur. Je ne le connais pas. Il est très grand et il semble très fort, il est en effet très musclé. Il a les cheveux blonds-roux et les yeux violets. Une aura de réconfort se dégage de son être. Comme si il était empli d'amour.

… Il a dit que j'étais très fatigué'e'. Le canard orange était donc une hallucination n'est-ce pas? Pas besoin de lui demander. Il me prendrait pour une folle. Mais comment je fais pour parler avec lui alors? Il commence à me regarder bizarrement. Il faudrait que je lui réponde quelque chose... N'importe quoi...

-Bonjour... Où... Où suis-je?

-Chez moi, dans «l'arrière boutique» des bains Kurotama. Je m'appelle Hakone Gora.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis Hero DESCAMELIAS. Appelez-loi Hero... 2 secondes... Il est 8 heures du matin?! Mes parents doivent être inquiets!

-Rassurez-vous. Vos amis les ont appelés hier. Ils leur ont dit que vous rentrerez chez vous quand vous iriez mieux.

-Merci.

-Mais j'y penses. Vous devez être affamé.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sorti dans le couloir.

-Yumoto, voudrais-tu apporter le repas que j'ai préparé ce matin s'il te plaît?

-J'arrive grand frère!

Je ne peux prendre le petit déjeuner au lit. Enfin! Ce ne sont pas de bonnes manières. Je décida donc de me lever.

-Je peux me lever, Monsieur. Je ne peux pas prendre le repas au lit.

Je commença donc à marcher vers le couloir, à moitié réveillée. Gora tenta de me recoucher, sans succès. Je sorti dans le couloir où je pu rencontrer un garçon plus âgé. Il n'est pourtant pas beaucoup plus grand que moi. Ses cheveux sont blonds soleil, bouclés et lui arrivent dans le haut du cou. Ses yeux sont marrons. Son sourire traversant son visage est absolument ravissant. On a l'impression de faire face à un enfant optimiste. Ce sourire me donna envie de faire de même.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hero. C'est gentil de m'avoir apporté le repas, mais je préfère être à table pour manger.

-Bonjour! Je m'appelle Yumoto! Tu vas mieux?! Cela fait plaisir à voir! Si tu insistes, viens dans le salon.

Il commença à faire demi-tour et je le suivi. Arrivés dans le salon, il posa son plateau sur la table. A côté d'un canard... Orange..

-...Le... Le... LE CANARD! C'ETAIT PAS UN RÊVE!?

-Bah non, pourquoi, cela te surprend un canard orange?

-Bonjour Hero, Bien dormi?

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA! IL PARLE EN PLUS!

-Comme hier quoi.

… Je sens que l'image que l'on va avoir de moi va être négative si je ne me calme pas... Inspire... Expire... Inspire... Expire... Ça va mieux, on peut continuer...

-Je... Sais qu'il parlait... Mais c'est hyper flippant! Ça ne vous fais pas peur Yumoto?

-Bah non... Je trouve ça mignon! En plus il sent la mandarine!

Il prit le canard dans ses bras pour lui faire une multitude de câlins et de papouilles.

Mais si ce canard est vivant, c'est qu'on a ces bracelets ridicules au poignets non? Après une rapide vérification, oui, le bracelet est bien présent... Et impossible à enlever qui plus est...

Mon estomac me fait mal. Je n'ai même pas mangé mon repas hier midi, plutôt que de chercher des explications, je ferai mieux de me sustenter tiens. Je prend les baguettes et entame ce que Gora m'a préparer, sans trop faire attention à ce que c'est.

C'EST-TROP-BON! Seigneur, merci pour ce repas! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est délicieux! Ça fond dans la bouche, c'est sucré. Quel bonheur! J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'enveloppe dans ses bras... Vu comment je raconte le truc, on a l'impression que je suis un jury dans un animé gastronomique...

-Comment trouves-tu le repas?

-Délicieux! J'adore! Au lieu d'ouvrir des bains vous auriez du ouvrir un restaurant, vraiment!... Bon, après, je dis ça mais vous avez sûrement vos raisons de gérer des bains.

Je crois avoir plombé l'ambiance là... J'ai dis quelque chose de mal?

-Euh... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dis de mal, mais désolé...

-Hein? Pourquoi est-tu désolé?

-Je... Tu sembles triste tout à coup...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Pas du tout!

Il me fit un sourire, le même que celui que j'avais vu à mon réveil. Bizarre... Après, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je ne dois pas me mêler de ça.

-Bon, j'ai fini. C'était excellent, merci. Je vais m'en aller.

Yumoto parti chercher mes affaires dans ma chambre. Quand il revint de celle-ci, il était accompagné de son frère qui portait mes béquilles.

Yumoto me donna mes affaires, puis Gora les béquilles.

-Merci!

Au moment de sortir, le canard orange sauta dans mon sac. Non mais pour qui il se prend? Je ne sais pas d'où il vient mais ça a beau être un canard, un prince ou bien même un roi, il y a des choses qu'on ne fait pas.

-Le canard. Sors d'ici! Tu vas pas me suivre quand même!

-Appelle-moi Orenjikamo, prince du Royaume de Kasnis, Souverain de la galaxie Ouriage et défenseur de l'Univers.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu t'appelais, je m'en fiche. Juste. Sors. De. Là. T'as beau être un prince ou un souverain, je ne me soumettrais à personne.

-Mais si je ne te suis pas, je n'aurai pas d'endroit où dormir!

-JE M'EN FICHE! Les hôtels, ça existe!

Le week-end est passé, car oui, je ne vous ai pas dis, mais la rentrée c'était un vendredi., et j'ai pu rassurer mes proches. Mais devinez avec qui je suis pour ce début de semaine? Oh, oui, vous le savez. Je laisse juste un peu de suspens inutile pour renforcer ma frustration.

-Allez Hero! Tu vas être en retard! Ce serai dommage! D'autant plus que tu dois allez à...

-JE SAIS... Je suis en avance. Tu le sais bien que je n'ai plus mes béquilles, ça ira plus vite pour marcher. STUPIDE CANARD!

«Toc toc»

-Comment ça «toc toc»?

-Ça va Hero? Tu m'inquiètes depuis que tu es rentrée samedi.

-Ça va Cam' Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs.

-Ouai, j'entends ça. Maman a préparé ton thermos et ton repas, viens le chercher!

-J'arrive!

Bah c'est bête ça! J'avais déjà préparé un repas hier. Tant pis, on se le partagera avec les membres du club!

Reste plus qu'à attacher mes cheveux et je descend.

-Je me disais...

-Oui, le canard?

-Tu as de beau cheveux long. Blonds qui plus est. Et tes yeux. Un marron, un vert. Ça va faire de toi un magnifique défenseur de l'amour et du bonheur!

Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je le transforme en nuggets? Avec son odeur de mandarine, ça risque d'être dégueu... Un canard à l'orange, allez... Non, il faut se calmer. Je vais juste faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

Je sorti de ma chambre, énervée. J'en ai rien à carrer moi de ces histoires. C'est lui le défenseur de l'Univers, pas moi!

-Hero! Depuis quand tu l'as cette peluche! Elle est super mignonne! Tu me la donnes dis? En plus elle sent l'orange! Elle est carrément géniale! Mais attends? Tu vas pas aller au lycée avec si?

-Alors, elle ne sent pas l'orange mais la mandarine, ensuite, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te la donner, c'est le club qui me l'as confiée. C'est notamment pour ça que oui, je vais au lycée avec.

Bah quoi? Oui, je lui refourguerai bien le canard, mais si elle découvre qu'il parle, elle va quitter la maison à tout jamais après l'avoir brûlée... La peluche, hein, pas la maison. Je ne le hais pas au point de la tuer tout de même! Et puis même je n'ai pas envie de quitter ma sœur moi!

Je pris mes deux repas, mon café et sorti de la maison avec Orenjikamo.

C'est sympa le printemps au Japon. L'air est doux. L'odeur des fleurs est omniprésente. Le soleil brille... En fait, c'est peu comme en France. Mais comme on trouve toujours que c'est mieux ailleurs que chez soi...

D'un coup je me fis bousculer par 2 personnes. Au moment où je me suis retourné, je pu entendre les deux individus parler:

-T'as vu? Elle est super mignonne! C'est une étrangère! Anglaise? Américaine? Russe?

-T'es con ou quoi? Ta ''fille super mignonne porte l'uniforme de Binan''. C'est un lycée pour mec.

-Mince j'avais pas vu...

Non mais je rêve? Mais pour qui ils se prennent aussi eux?! On s'excuse quand on bouscule quelqu'un!

-HEY! LES DEUX IDIOTS!

Ils se sont retournés, surpris.

-Oui, je parle de vous deux! C'est pas parce que je suis un étranger ou que je ressemble à une fille que je n'ai pas le droit de recevoir d'excuses!

Je suis reparti, j'ai du les scotcher parce que je n'ai rien entendu. Pas de «pardon», d'«excusez-nous», ou de bruits de pas.

Arrivée au lycée, je me suis précipitée à la salle de club. J'étais pressée de retrouver mes nouveaux amis.

Ils étaient déjà tous présent. Il m'ont salué et moi de même. J'ai sorti Orenjikamo de mon sac. Apparemment, il voulait nous dire quelque chose d'important.

-Salut tous le monde.

Personne ne répondit. Personnellement, je l'avais déjà salué à mon réveil, à quoi bon recommencer?

-Bon, j'ai fais de vous les nouveaux défenseurs de la Terre. Savez-vous pourquoi? L'Homme se distingue pas les bains. Et vous étiez dans les bains le plus célèbre de l'Univers, où tous les anciens défenseurs de la Terre sont nés.

Vraiment? L'Homme = bains publics? C'est un stupide comme raisonnement.

-J'ai une question!

-Vas-y Hero!

-En France, on a pas de bains publics. Ça veux dire que nous ne sommes pas des 'Hommes' à proprement parler?

-Vous vous lavez?

-Non, ils mettent du parfum pour cacher leurs odeurs.

Non mais c'est quoi ce cliché venu du tréfonds de l'écœurement?

-BIEN SÛR QU'ON SE LAVE NIJI! Disons qu'on ne se lave pas au point d'avoir de l'eczéma, NOUS.

-Vous êtes alors des Hommes.

-Je... vois..

Je trouve ce raisonnement encore plus stupide... Les chats aussi se lavent. Ce ne sont pas des Hommes pourtant.

-J'ai une question.

-Oui, Tatsuya?

-Tu as dis, je cite « vous étiez dans les bains le plus célèbre de l'Univers, où tous les anciens défenseurs de la Terre sont nés.». Ça veut dire qu'il y a eu des défenseurs de la Terre avant nous? Et ayant tous obtenus leurs pouvoirs dans les bains Kurotama. Mais comment cela se fait-il que ces bains soient connus dans l'Univers tout entier?

Il a pas tort le bougre! Pourquoi j'en ai jamais entendu parler avant!

-C'est bien vrai ça. Si ils étaient si géniaux que ça ces bains, on en entendrait déjà parler partout sur Terre non? Pourtant je ne les aient connu qu'en y allant vendredi. Et je suis sûre que si j'en parle à mes amis Français, ils ne connaîtront pas non plus.

-Ouai! Et puis... Si ces défenseurs de la Terre venaient des bains Kurotama, cela voudrait dire qu'il y a de grandes chances que les Hakone aient été défenseurs de la Terre eux aussi.

-Bien vu Mamoru! Ça expliquerai donc pourquoi samedi ils n'ont pas prit peur face au canard.

-Je ne suis pas «canard» mais Orenjikamo. Mais votre raisonnement est très bon. Je vais juste apporter quelques éclaircissements. Le premier défenseur de la Terre était Gora Hakone. Nous n'avons jamais su le nom de son maître. Il s'est fait connaître dans la Galaxie entière car le but des attaques extraterrestres ennemies était d'envahir la Terre, le tout était filmé et diffusé à la télévision. L'émission s'appelait ''Arriverons-nous à envahir la Terre?'', seule planète viable non conquise pas les extraterrestres. Ils n'ont pas réussi.

-Ce qui explique pourquoi les bains sont célèbres.

-Exactement Kenshin! Ils ont voulu la réenvahir quelques années plus tard et le filmer dans l'émission ''Arriverons nous à conquérir la Terre 2?''. Mais cette fois-ci le défenseur de la Terre n'était plus seul.

-Ils ont une imagination de dingue pour les noms dis-donc...

-Hero, on se fiche de ce genre de remarques... Bref, ce fut un groupe dirigé par Yumoto Hakone. Ses 4 amis étaient aussi des habitués des bains, et les membres du club où vous vous trouvez maintenant. Ils s'appelaient Atsushi Kinugawa, En Yufuin, Io Naruko et Ryu Zaou. On les appelait les ''Battles Lovers''. Leur maître était «§$ù:;:$ù&é» aussi appelé ''Wombat''.

-Des gens aussi célèbre que ça? Ils étaient des défenseurs de la Terre?

-Comment ça 'célèbres' Kenshin? A part Ryu Zaou qui est modèle, je ne connais pas les autres.

-Il n'est pas seulement modèle! Il est aussi chanteur, acteur et doubleur. Il vit avec Naruko Io, un célèbre trader. Tu n'es pas au courant que c'est lui l'homme le plus riche du monde?

-Sérieux?! C'est pas Bezos Jeff avec une fortune de 112 milliards de dollars? Suivi pas Gates Bill ?

-Non, c'est Naruko Io... Avec 200 milliards de dollars.

-Bref. Kinugawa Atsushi et Yufuin En ont ouvert un centre de recherches et ils ont trouver le moyen de guérir plusieurs maladies orphelines. Et ils sont sur le point de trouver comment guérir le cancer.

-Incroyable!... Merci pour les infos Niji.

-Puis il y a eu ''Arriverons nous à conquérir la Terre 3?'' contré par les même défenseurs. Quelques années plus tard, il y eu une dernière équipe. Aussi dans ce club. Le chef du club étant Kyutaru Shuzenshi, les autres membres étant Ryuma Kirishima, Nanao Wakura, Taishi Manza et Ichiro Dougo. Leur maître était le nouveau souverain Karls. On les appelaient ''Les mages de Karls''. Et maintenant, vous voilà, les nouveaux défenseurs de la Terre! Ça vous fait plaisir?

On s'est regardés tous les de nous ne semblait partant pour défendre la planète. Ah part Niji qui semblait étrangement heureux.

-Hey, les mecs, on n'accepterai pas?

-De toute façon, que l'on accepte ou non, on est déjà des défenseurs de la planète. Alors bon...

-Oui, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avec nos noms, c'est la méga classe d'être des héros non? Rien que Hero par exemple.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite c'est un dérivé du nom Héra, la reine des dieux grecques.

-Mais c'est ce dérivé qui a donné le sens au mot «héros».

-Merci Mamoru de me soutenir tiens...

-Et puis, Kenshin: épée du cœur, ça fait héros. Mamoru: protéger, ça fait même super-héros! Et puis Tatsuya: Flèche de dragon! Si c'est pas hyper cool! Et puis y a Niji... Arc-en-ciel... Pourquoi moi j'ai un nom pourri?

-Mais non, il n'est pas nul ton nom! Personnellement, je l'adore! Ça donne le sour...

Je ne pu finir ma phrase car un grand bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur. On aurait dit un hurlement.

-ALLEZ HEROS! C'EST LE MOMENT DE PASSER A L'ACTION!

On se regarda.

-Tu penses vraiment que c'es...

-PEACE, KISS AND LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!

Pourquoi je viens de hurler ça, après avoir langoureusement embrassé mon bracelet?

Des paillettes et une lumière rouge vinrent remplir la scène. Une musique J-pop de style kawai-epic se lança, sûrement sur la radio de la salle de club ou sur le téléphone d'un des membres. C'est alors que je me retrouva totalement nue mais une lumière venue du paradis cachait judicieusement les parties sensibles de mon corps, que je n'arrive plus à contrôler par ailleurs. Au fur et à mesure des secondes, un costume se collait à ma peau. Je fus totalement transformée au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes. Les 15 secondes les plus gênantes de ma vie.

-IRO NO KISHI, DEFENDER AMARILLYS!

-Héro. C'est quoi ce costume?

-J'en sais rien Kenshin... Il est.. On dirait un cosplay raté.

Ma tenue est majoritairement blanche, avec des zones rouges. Bon au moins, la fille n'est pas en rose. Je porte un veston rouge clair avec des boutons dorés. Les bordures de celle-ci sont d'un rouge plus foncé. En guise de bas, je porte un short bouffant blanc. Avec des bordures du même rouge que les bordures du veston. Pour faire simple, toutes les bordures de ce costume sont «rouge tomate». Je porte des bottines m'arrivant au dessus des chevilles. Elles sont blanches et possèdent des bordures, la semelle est le la même couleur que les bordures. Elles sont aussi ornées chacune d'un amaryllis L en faux rubis. Enfin j'espère parce que sinon, ça doit valoir sacrément cher. Je porte aussi des gants blanc, avec bordure. Je porte une cape blanche, m'arrivant au niveau des coudes, avec les fameuses bordures, celle-ci est refermée par un gros nœud rouge avec, au centre, un amaryllis rubis. En tâtant mon cuir chevelu, je pu remarquer que mes cheveux étaient attachés en un gros chignon hyper volumineux pas du tout réaliste, tenus par une attache, avec un amaryllis...

-J'ai l'impression d'être une compo florale. Et pourquoi y a que moi qui...

-Qu... Je ne contrôle plus mon bras je... Peace, kiss and love!

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que la musique kawai-épic se relança, cette fois-ci, les lumières furent vertes. Mamoru, se retrouva alors dans le même situation que moi sauf que sa transformation ne dura que 5 secondes. Quand il eut finit, la musique continua...

-MORI NO KISHI! DEFENDER HELLEBORE!

… Et la lumière vira au rose...

-P... Peace, Kiss and lovu!

Niji de se transforma. Que dire... Ses cheveux vont bien avec sa couleur de super-héros, super-sentaï? Enfin, je sais même pas ce qu'on est la, putain!

-TAIYO NO KISHI! DEFENDER ROSE!

-PEACE LOVE AND KISS!

La lumière vira alors au bleu, ce fut au tour de Kenshin de se transformer.

-SUISEI NO KISHI! DEFENDER HORTENSIA!

-Peace, kiss and love.

La lumière vira au jaune. Tatsuya se transforma. Je profite de ses 5 secondes pour vous faire remarquer que la couleur des lumières correspond à la couleur de nos costumes... Et accessoirement à celles des fleurs de nos costumes. Si cous voulez voir à quoi ça ressemble... Utilisez Google, ou ecosia; le moteur de recherche écologique!

-Suna no kishi. Defenser Forsythia.

On s'est tous transformés... Les autres portent un costume similaire au mien. Seul les couleurs et les fleurs ont changé. Quoi que Tatsuya porte un pantalon et des bottes et Kenshin un bermuda. Et je suis la seule a porter une fleur de pierre dans les cheveux.

-Pourquoi je suis vêtu de rose?

-On a pas le temps de discuter Niji! Suivez moi!

On suivit, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Orenjikamo à l'extérieur. On une fois dans la cour, au milieu d'un foule apeurée, on pu voir un badge géant avec des pattes.

-C'est quoi ça?

-C'est un monstre Mamoru. Quand une personne qui n'a jamais connu l'amour, ni le bonheur, veut commettre des actes malveillants, vous devez l'arrêter en lui montrant le chemin de la paix!

-A... ATTEND?! ON EST DES MAGICALS GIRLS LA?!

-Des défenseurs de la Terre Hero! Mais sinon, c'est vrai que vous êtres aussi, au point de vu de votre culture terrienne, considérés comme des magicals boys.

-Oh là là... La Terre est foutue... J'aurai jamais du y penser en rentrant dans l'avion...

Les garçons me regardèrent d'un air ahuri, mais avant même qu'ils ne puissent s'exclamer, une lumière jaune venue d'on ne sait où se projeta sur Tatsuya,

-Le sable recouvre les malheurs au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

Hein? Mais c'est quoi cette phrase ridicule sortie de nulle part? Bon après, elle est quand même bien trouvée, le sable recouvrant les malheurs, un peu comme les dunes dans le désert. Il les enfouit. Et le temps qui passe faisant référence au sablier... C'est assez poétique!... (Note de l'auteur: Non, ce n'est pas de l'auto-fellation, non XD)... Mais je suis sûre qu'on l'a forcé. Ce qui me fait penser ça? Il est dans une pose chelou... Il est debout, bras tendus devant lui, comme s'il veut recevoir un câlin, il a les yeux fermés et le menton légèrement relevé...Faut que je demande au canard... Mais avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche, une lumière bleu éclaira Kenshin:

-La paix peut se briser aussi vite qu'une comète passe dans le ciel. Mais elle peut, à contrario, traverser les âges aussi longtemps que cet astre parcours l'espace!

Un peu long cette phrase d'accroche non? Lui aussi est dans une position étrange... Tête vers le ciel, regard vers l'ennemi, bras tendus vers le ciel, jambes un peu écartées et dos légèrement cambré. A mon avis, on va tous y passer... Cela enchaîna alors sur une lumière verte au dessus de Mamoru:

-La paix est précieuse, je la protégerai de tes viles intentions au péril de ma vie!

Eeeeeeer... Okay... La référence à son nom (cf chapitre 1)... C'est pas fait exprès n'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas?! Sa position? Okay, je m'active: Position de défense. Comme s'il tenait une épée lourde de la main droite et un bouclier de la gauche. Sauf qu'il n'a rien dans ses pattounes, du coup, c'est ridicule. Une lumière rose éclaira alors Niji:

-La paix éclaire et réchauffe nos cœurs, comme le soleil. Elle saura te remettre sur le droit chemin!

Okaaaaaaaay... C'est complètement ridicule là. Vous voyez Andromède des chevaliers du Zodiaque? Si non, faites une recherche l'internet... C'est fait? C'est-la-même! Virilité: 0! Il montre son profil droit à l'ennemi. Son visage est tourné vers celui-ci, sévère. Sa main gauche est posée sur sa taille, celle de droite, sur son menton, comme s'il réfléchissait, ou qu'il jouait avec lui-même à «Je te tiens par la barbichette». Sa jambe droite est pliée et il se tient sur la demi-pointe de son pied gauche. Je le répète: Virilité: 0! En même temps, c'est power ranger rose alors fallait s'en douter...

Mais... Ça va être à moi là, non? Mais je ne veux pas faire ce truc ridicule!...

Y a toujours rien...

-Le canard... C'est toi qui les a forcés à dire ces ch...

La lumière rouge m'éclaira (enfin?). Oh, non... Mes lèvres se mettent à bouger toutes seules:

-La paix ravive les couleurs du monde! Nous sommes les DEFENDER PEACEFUL!

Je n'eus même pas le temps de faire une pose bizarre que les autres me rejoignirent, Mamoru et Niji à ma droite, Kenshin et Tatsuya à ma gauche.

-Nous te rendrons la Paix intérieure!

De la main droite pour Niji et Mamoru, de la main gauche pour Tatsuya et Kenshin, et des 2 mains pour moi, nous nous traçâmes le symbole de la paix/des hippies/des années 70 en France, et, par un étrange phénomène, le tracé s'illuminait de nos couleurs de costumes. Ces derniers enfin tracés, ils se rejoignirent puis disparurent dans une pluie de paillettes... Je... Peux enfin bouger!

-Que c'est-il passé?

-On a pas le temps pour ça, Mamoru. Vous devez rendre ce monstre heureux.

-Mais. On a pas envie de faire ça nous! Tu as beau nous avoir expliqué l'histoire des défenseurs etc mais nous, on s'en fiche toujours de ces …

-ATTENTION!

Je me retourna alors vers Niji, source du hurlement. Je le vis, lui et les autres, sauter. Haut. Très haut. Il défiait... Ils défiaient les loi de la gravité. Un simple saut les avaient projeté cinq mètres dans les cieux, et moi, 5 mètres en arrière, contre le mur du gymnase.

-HE...

-Ne... M'appelez pas par mon nom... C'est la honte dans ce costume... Je vais... Bien...

Je tomba alors mais fut rattrapée par Tatsuya.

-Non, tu ne vas pas bien du tout. Reste là, on s'en occupe...

-Tu rigoles? Rester à ne rien faire? Ce monstre a l'air de détester son nom... Je deduis ça de sa forme... Un badge avec son nom en gros et rayé, je pense que la source du problème est là... Je dois régler ça...

-OUI! JE DETESTE MON NOM! ALORS TOUT LE MONDE DETESTERA LE SIEN! Comment t'appelles-tu héros?

-Ne m'appelle pas «Hero» Tu n'es pas mon pote! Quoique... Ah... Non, j'ai compris... Saches que si tu veux me faire détester mon nom, tu n'y arriveras pas

-Comment ça? Pourtant, ton ami en rose est atteint... J'en ai profité pour l'attaqué pendant que les autres te secouraient... Bande d'amateurs!

-... QUOI?

Je me tourna vers Niji. Il était en retrait, à croupi, en train de se lamenter «Mais pourquoi ils ont tous des noms si héroïques? Moi, je ne suis qu'un arc-en-ciel débile! Je ne suis pas digne d'être un héros!»

-NI... ROSE-SAMA! ON EST PAS DES HEROS... ON EST JUSTE DES LYCEENS... En cosplay... mais des lycéens! N'AI PAS HONTE DE TON PRENOM! ET ÇA VAUT AUSSI POUR TOI, BADGE-SAN!

-Comment pourrais-tu me comprendre, comprendre ce que je vis chaque jour?

-Je te comprends, Badge-san, «Je vous ai compris» ai-je même même envie de dire. Soi heureux, ton prénom a une signification, une histoire. Les autres se moquent de celui-ci? Fais-leur réfléchir sur sa véritable signification. Comme ça, tu pourras avancer. Personnellement, en venant ici, je pensai que mon nom deviendrai normal. Mais pas du tout. J'ai subi tellement de railleries en France, qu'aujourd'hui elles glissent sur mon corps et ne m'atteignent plus, car j'ai compris une chose: TON NOM NE FAIS PAS DE TOI CE QUE TU ES! TU ES UNIQUE! AVEC TES QUALITES ET TES DEFAUTS! ALORS MONTRE AUX AUTRES CE QUE TU ES VRAIMENT!

-Comme si je n'avais pas essayé!

-ET DANS LE PIRE DES CAS, TU AS LA CHANCE D'ETRE DANS UN PAYS OU TU PEUX CHANGER TON NOM! IL NE TE PLAIT PLUS! CHANGE-LE! Après tout, le nom ne fais pas la personne.

-Je... N'y avais pas pensé!

-C'est le moment!

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de réagir que des petites lumières sortirent de nos gants, formant, à chacun, un sceptre, à nos couleurs respectives et avec une babiole en plastique colorée se référant à nos noms à leurs sommets.

Les bouts des baguettes de mes amis se détachèrent de leur sceptre pour venir se coller autour du bout du mien. Le spectre se transforma. Le manche devint blanc, prit de la longueur, et quelques rubans aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel virent se coller en dessous du sommet.

-FEEL PEACE-FUL!

La baguette s'emboîta dans mes mains. Je fus entourée d'un fond flashy multicolore, comme si un gigantesque fond vert venait de se placer autour de moi.

-You will feel the peace now!

Une multicolore sorti de la baguette et se retrouva planté dans le thorax, je... présume, du monstre.

-You're in peace now!... It's the end!

-EN QUOI C'EST LA FIN?!

Ceux qui venaient de crier étaient mes amis. Et je les comprend. C'est incompréhensible ce truc. Je peux enfin bouger.

Je regarda alors le monstre. Il s'était transformé en élève... Euh... Attendez SCRIPT, siouplait!... Oui... Il était revenu à la normale. C'est mieux. De même, nous reprîmes nos uniformes scolaires, sans oublier bien évidement, les petites lumières et les paillettes. Je regarda l'élève. Il était assit au sol, le sourire aux lèvres. Il e semble pas avoir capté que nous sommes les gens qui l'avons sauvé. Il semblait comme dans un autre monde, complètement... drogué? Ça fait peur la paix intérieure...

-Hey, comment vas-tu?

Kenshin s'était avancé vers l'inconnu afin de voir si sa transe allait se passer. Faudrait savoir comment notre ''Monsieur-je-déteste-mon-nom'' s'appelle:

-Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles?

-Sato... Tetsunori

-Attand, Sato? C'est ton prénom?

-Non, c'est Tetsu-nori... Tetsu-nori? Je comprend pourquoi tu le déteste!

-Mais non, Niji, c'est Tetsunori, «mur de fer».

-Ooooh! Merci Tatsuya! Désolé, mec...

Le fameux mec, toujours au sol, regarda Niji.

-C'est pas grave, je suis fier de mon nom. Il montre ma force de caractère. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Au revoir!

Et il nous quitta.

Le canard nous regarda:

-Vous avez été incroyables!

-Bah incroyables ou pas, je ne reporte jamais ça. Trouve toi un autre chevalier.

-ATTENDS! Tu ne vas pas quitter le groupe, Hero!

-Ah oui, Comment ça?

-Déjà, tu ne peux pas, tu connais l'existence du club...

-Et ensuite?

-Ensuite? J'ai une contrepartie plus qu'intéressante à vous proposer.

Une contrepartie? Nous nous regardâmes tous. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il être?

* * *

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeet... BIENVENUE dans la 2ème rubrique des PER-SO-NNAGES! La SEULE rubrique qui vous donne la signification des noms des PER-SO-NNAGES de l'histoire afin de mieux cerner leur caractère!

Aujourd'hui, le personnage est *roulements de tambours*: SATO TETSUNORIIIIIIIIIII!

SATO 里: Village; aussi le nom de famille le plus courant chez les Japonais.

TETSUNORI 哲則 : Tour de fer; MAIS écrit de cette façon:鉄乗り(tetsu-nori) il veut aussi dire équitation. On comprend le pauvre gamin... On comprend pourquoi il détestait son prénom.

Avais-je besoin de préciser plus les significations alors que l'épisode était basé sur les noms des PER-SO-NNAGES? Je ne penses pas mais bon, ça peut toujours être utile à quelqu'un!

C'était Kintori, et sa rubrique PERSONNAGES!

J'espère que ça vous a plus, laissez une review, ce serai sympa et surtout, portez-vous bien!


	3. Girly peace!

Bonjour à vous, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi OUI! Il neige (FAUX!), et c'est les fêtes de fin d'années, quoi de mieux que de rester en solitaire pour CONTINUER CETTE FICTION? Quoi de mieux?

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, bonne appréciation!

* * *

Une contrepartie? Nous nous regardâmes tous. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il être?

Le silence planant dans la salle de club était empli d'inquiétude, d'angoisses mais aussi de curiosité. Quel type de contreparties pouvait nous proposer un canard? Le silence commença à m'assourdir, je décida donc de le briser, en allant droit au but:

-Mais, quel genre de contrepartie as-tu a nous proposer?

-C'est simple. Je peux réaliser un de vos souhaits. Un chacun.

-Réaliser un vœux? Vraiment? Ça sent l'arnaque ton truc... Comment on peux croire un tr...

-C'est vrai? Tu peux réaliser n'importe quel vœux?

Niji, Kenshin, vraiment, vous y croyez à ces conneries vous? Sérieux, faut vous réveiller les gars! Mais en même temps, pourquoi un canard orange qui parle et qui transforme des lycéens banaux en magical boys sans leur consentement ne pourrai pas exaucer des vœux?

-Non, je ne peux pas réaliser n'importe quel vœux...

Mouai, c'était trop gros aussi.

-Je peux presque tout réaliser. Il y a cependant deux types de vœux que vous ne pouvez pas me demander... Le premier type, le traditionnel «Je veux des vœux à l'infini» est banni. Enfin, vous pouvez me le demander, mais les autres vœux que vous me demanderez ensuite seront irréalisés. En gros, en faisant ce vœux là, vous n'obtiendrez rien.

-Et le deuxième type?

-J'y viens, Tatsuya, j'y viens, le deuxième type, ce sont tous les vœux qui pourraient perturber l'équilibre de ce monde. Par exemple, vous ne pouvez pas voyager dans le temps, vous ne pouvez pas me demander de ramener à la vie un membre de votre famille, ou au contraire me demander de tuer quelqu'un que vous détestez. Je ne peux pas non plus forcer les sentiments de quelqu'un à votre égard.

-Ouai, bah jusque là, c'est les mêmes règles que dans Aladdin. Mais ça ouvre tout de même pas mal de possibilités.

-Héro, j'ai pas fini. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de conditions mais mieux vaut que vous soyez prévenus avant de réfléchir à vos vœux. Dans cette deuxième catégorie, donc, je ne peux pas régler vos problèmes géopolitiques, vouloir régler le problème de la faim dans le monde, ou les conflits pour les territoires.C'est très généreux de votre part, mais impossible à gérer. Il y a tellement de critères qui rentrent en jeu dans ce genre de problèmes que même la magie ne peux pas les régler.

-Après tout, c'est logique, même Superman n'a pas pu sauver les peuples d'Afrique de la famine, alors pourquoi tu le pourrais? Et puis, ce genre de vœux pourrait créer des problèmes plus grave non?

-Exactement, Hero. Mais encore une fois, tu m'a coupé la parole.

-Désolée... Mais...

-J'imagine que l'invocation de créatures fantastiques est prohibée?

-Exactement la question que j'allais poser Mamoru, mais maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu es vexé, canard, encore une fois, toutes mes excuses... Mais cette réflexion me permet de rajouter la question des mutations physiques... Elles sont prohibées aussi?

-Bonnes questions! L'importation de créatures fantastico-magiques est interdit, dans votre monde, vu que vous n'en possédez pas dans votre écosystème. Cependant, les mutations physiques sont tolérées mais sous certaines conditions, encore. Je ne peux pas vous implanter des ailes, ou vous transformer en sirènes. Cependant, je peux vous rendre génétiquement plus résistant, plus fort, plus intelligent... Ces augmentations physiques étant bien évidemment contrôlées. Si la créature humaine la plus puissante du monde n'est pas capable de soulever ce bâtiment, vous ne serez pas capable de soulever ce bâtiment, il ne faut pas que vous soyez considérés comme des personnes trop étranges. En effet, il y a quelques siècles, sur votre planète, des femmes avaient demandé des pouvoirs comme vœux. Elles ont toutes été brûlées pour sorcellerie. C'est après cette extermination suivi d'une paranoïa généralisée que nous avons revu notre système de contreparties.

-Les sorcières... Ont... Existé? Bon maintenant, vu que je parle à un canard, orange de surcroît, ça ne me paraît même plus très impressionnant.

-Oui. Elles ont existé... Bon, je pense avoir fait le tour des conditions. Je vous laisse réfléchir à votre vœux, maintenant, prenez bien votre temps.

-PARCE QUE TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE CETTE CONTREPARTIE VA NOUS CONVENIR?

Malgré mon sermon, Orenjikamo, était parti dans le plus grand des calmes, visiter le lycée où nous étudions.

Et me voilà, un mois plus tard, dans la salle de club. J'ai réfléchi à un vœu. Et oui, parce que malgré tout, ça fait 1 mois, et il ne s'est rien passé. Pas de monstres. J'en ai déduis que le boulot ne serait pas trop harassant. De plus, être avec ce canard me permet et d'écrire et de parler japonais, Je me force à faire semblant de ne pas tout comprendre auprès des autres élèves mais l'excuse du «Les sonorités sont les mêmes et j'ai des facilités en langues» me sont utiles à avoir une ''progression rapide''. Et puis, j'en ai parlé à Loïc aussi... Mais si, souvenez-vous, l'ami avec qui je causais par message dans les bains Kurotama... Il a un avis tranché. Comme je l'ai toujours voulu, il est pour, cependant, il a peur que je vive dans le mensonge et cette décision finisse par me tourmenter. Mais je suis décidée. J'y ai bien réfléchi, et je vais être la première à me voir exaucer mon vœu. Même si combattre les monstres ne m'enchantent en aucun point. Hein, mon vœu? Bande d'impatients, vous verrez dans quelques instants, Orenjikamo, que j'ai laissé en ville hier parce qu'il voulait voir les cités humaines, est en train d'arriver dans la salle de club, où je suis seule, ne voulant pas que les autres membres connaissent mon souhait.

-Bonjour le canard. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

-C'est «Orenjikamo» mon nom, est-ce que je t'appelle «l'humain» moi?

-Euuuh, non... Mais... J'aimerai te dire que je suis officiellement un magical boy. C'est décidé.

-Comment ça? Tu vas mettre tout ton cœur à la tâche, c'est ça?

-Ah... Disons que j'ai un souhait. Et, j'imagine que la réalisation de ce souhait est un peu comme une signature de contrat.

-E...xactement. J'aurai préféré ton dévouement mais bon. Quel serait ton souhait? Et surtout, Tu as encore le temps de réfléchir tu sais?

-J'y ai assez réfléchi je pense. J'en ai parlé à un ami, je connais les risques. Alors, voilà, j'aimerai changer de sexe...

-Mais enfin, tu ne pourrai plus être dans ce lycée, je ne peux l'accepter!

-Au contraire! Je suis une fille! Si je continue comme ça, les autres lycéens s'en apercevront et je serai virée! Et oui, le leader de ton groupe de magical boys est une fille, et ce n'est même pas elle qui porte la tenue rose!

-Tu es... Vraiment?

-Mais oui! Regarde mon extrait de naissance si tu me crois pas! C'est aussi pour ça que je suis gênée dans les bains publics et dans les vestiaires du gymnase. Le pire, ce sera pendant les cours de natation! Ce n'est pas seulement par pudeur que je suis gênée, c'est surtout à cause de ça!

-Et tu veux changer de sexe, juste pour ça? Tu es sûre?

-Non, il n'y a pas que ça... Mais c'est une des raisons... Mais maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai mieux comme souhait...

-Ça me rassure...

-J'aimerai changer de sexe, mais quand je veux... Parce que si je change de sexe et que ma famille s'en rend compte, je suis foutue aussi. S'il te plaît. Orenjikamo! Mon avenir au lycée dépend de ce souhait! Je souhaite ça depuis teeeeellement longtemps! Et aussi, n'en parle pas aux garçons, j'ai besoin de trouver le temps de leur dire... Moi-même...

-D'accord... Je peux pas te faire changer d'avis j'imagine... Si c'e...

Un bruit se fit entendre. Tatsuya, suivit des trois autres membres du club entrèrent dans la salle.

-Salut, vous êtes déjà là vous deux? Vous parliez de quoi?

Merde, va falloir mentir, et vite, sinon, le canard va se faire une joie de tout leur expliquer dans la joie et la paix...

-Oh, rien d'important, Hero avait besoin de quelques rappels sur les conditions des vœux...

J'y crois pas! Il a menti! Pour moi! Je... Ne sais pas quoi dire. Il m'impressionne! Mais bon, comme ils ont entendu parler de lycée et filles (indirectement j'avoue), faut développer un peu...

-Et... De fils en aiguilles, on en est venu à se demander pourquoi il n'y avait pas de filles ici. Après tout, ma première question posée à Akami-senpai c'est pourquoi il était la seule fille du lycée. J'ai cru que j'allais me prendre une claque... Vous savez pourquoi le lycée n'est pas mixte vous?

Les garçons se regardèrent. J'en avais peut-être trop rajouté... Mamoru prit la parole:

-C'est vrai ça... Pourquoi notre lycée est masculin? On a un concours de natation, où il y a même une épreuve copiée sur l'animé Keijo...

-L'animé où les filles se battent en utilisant leurs fessiers et leurs poitrines?

-Oui, celui là-même... Mais on utilise que le fessier nous... Enfin, bon, ensuite, on a un concours de beauté où on élit le plus beau garçon du mois, on se fête la Saint-Valentin entre nous et le proviseur aime les froufrou et les paillettes...

-C'est à croire qu'il veut entretenir une ambiance ambiguë entre les élèves...

-Oui, et en plus de ça, révéler la féminité de certains garçons, non?

J'osais pas le dire, ça, tiens, Kenshin ... A force de voir que des mecs partout, on finit par en voir certain comme des filles... J'imagine?... Et d'autres comme des ''vrais mec''?… Raaaaah, j'aime pas cette formulation, ça fait sexiste et homophobe à la fois... Mais j'ai besoin de ça pour introduire mon idée... Je crois...

-D'ailleurs, à part Akami, selon vous, quel autre élève du lycée a des traits féminin?

-Moi et Hero, on ne risque pas d'en citer beaucoup, on est là depuis, un mois... N'est-ce pas?

-Tu as raison Kenshin... Mais je peux déjà parler de toi, Niji... Rose-Rose-roooose~... Après, je pense qu'avec un air moins glacial, notre cher président du BDE pourrait être féminin. Il a des traits assez fins, un teint de porcelaine et de magnifiques cheveux long qui feraient pâlir n'importe quelle demoiselle...

Sauf moi, bien sûr! Cependant, Niji semble avoir assez mal prit ma petite remarque... A cause du rose ou parce que je l'ai catégorisé comme féminin? Dans le premier cas, c'est ridicule, dans le deuxième cas, c'est pas cool!

-Ah oui, féminin? On en parle de ton visage innocent, tes cheveux longs, de tes grands yeux et tes longs cils dissimulés derrière tes lunettes, de ta petite taille et de tes courbes féminines que tu essayes de cacher en allant aux bains avec nous? Et on en parle de ta voix plus aiguë que la moyenne?

-Calme-toi Niji... J'ai jamais dit que je ne semblais pas féminin. Au contraire... Je le suis peut-être trop même.

Raison de plus pour que mon vœux se réalise au plus vite tien!

-Comment ça?

-Nan rien, laisse tomber..

-Après, sinon, il y a Fubuki Yamamoto, dans la classe 2-4. Toujours très féminin, dans l'allure, la démarche. Apparemment, beaucoup de lycéens sont tombés amoureux de lui...

-Tatsuya, tu parles bien de l'élève au visage d'ange? Il ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine. Peau blanche, longs cils, cheveux fin et noir de jais...

-Celui là-même Mamoru. Apparemment, ses parents le considèrent comme une fille, il a été élevé comme tel...

-Mais... Il y a un truc qui colle pas... Pourquoi placerais-tu ton enfant, que tu considères comme ta fille, dans un lycée pour garçon?

-D'après les rumeurs, c'est lui qui les auraient supplié de le placer ici. Quand à la raison de ce choix elle m'est inconnue...

-Mais log...

La sonnerie s'enclencha d'un bruit strident alors que j'étais en train de finir ma phrase. Il est 8h. Je repris ma phrase quand la sonnerie s'arrêta:

-... Bon, allons en cours... Il ne faudrait pas être en retard... Surtout pour nous deux, n'est-ce pas?

Je regarda Kenshin qui me renvoya cet échange avec un air d'incompréhension.

-Oui, après tout, il y a Kenji dans votre classe...

-Exactement.

Et c'est sur ce dernier échange avec Tatsuya que nous nous éclipsâmes, moi, Kenshin, et le canard traducteur, de la salle de club.

Fin de la matinée. Enfin. Je décidai de laisser Kenshin dans la salle de classe afin de rapidement réaliser ce fichu souhait. J'espérai juste que Kenji ne l'embêterai pas trop.

Je décidai de monter sur le toit afin d'être tranquille. En général, il n'y a pas grand monde là-bas. A croire que je sois tombé sur le seul lycée du Japon où tout les élèves ont le vertige. Bon en même temps, dans ce lycée, y a qu'une petite parabole de 10m² accessible... Le reste c'est des tuiles...

Je grimpe les escaliers. Au deuxième, Un bruit parvient à mes oreilles. Un peu étouffé. Il semble venir du fond couloir et ne me dit rien de bon. Ça me ne plaît guère. Je décide de me rapprocher silencieusement mais sans paraître suspecte de la source du bruit, en faisant taire Orenjikamo qui avait commencé à me poser des questions. A ce bruit semble de rajouter des ricanements et des railleries. Je me rapproche encore. Je ne suis plus qu'a quelques mètres de la source. Mais au fond du couloir. Le bruit semble venir d'un local à ma droite. Je me cache. Comment approcher? Je dois vite réfléchir, parce que je commence à entendre des pleurs. Le local est entrouvert. Aucune source de lumière semble n'en sortir. Si je rentre comme ça, je ne les verraient pas, mais eux, si, ils auront l'avantage. Il me faut une lampe torche... Que j'ai sur mon téléphone! Je l'active et la cache avec mes doigts, comme ça, je pourrais les voir et les éblouir. A la lumière de la porte, personne ne semble me surveiller de l'intérieur, la lumière va bien sur le sol, ça, ça me donne l'avantage. Il n'y a pas de caméras ou de gens dans ce couloir. Personne pour me gêner, parfait. Mon plan est à peu près en place. J'y vais! J'avance doucement. Sans faire de bruit. J'écoute, les railleries des agresseurs «femmelette», «fillette»... Rien qu'a ces deux mots, je sens qu'il vont être surpris en me voyant tien... En fin s'il y arrivent... Je me décide. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied, pour l'effet, enlève mes doigts de la lampe de mon téléphone. Ils sont surprit et éblouis!

-Alors les cocos, ça fait quoi de se faire prendre?

J'ouvre entièrement la porte afin d'éclairer la pièce, certains s'enfuiront peut-être mais tant pis. Je balaye la pièce et trouve, dans un recoin, ce qui semble être la «victime». Je profite de l'éblouissement général pour prendre l'élève par le bras et le sortir de la pièce. Avant de sortir, je ne pu m'empêcher de sortir une phrase:

-Ciao les nabots! Et dire que vous venez de vous faire ridiculiser par une femmelette! C'est triste!

Et j'aurai pas du me la permettre cette phrase, le gars le plus proche m'agrippa le bras et me scruta.

-T'es l'étranger c'est ça? Mai c'est vrai qu't'es mignonne!

Ni une, ni deux, l'idée pour me sortir de la me vint à l'esprit: Je tira alors son bras d'un coup sec dans la fente de la porte et, reclaqua cette dernière sur son dit membre. L'effet escompté se produisit: Il me lâcha le bras, et moi, je pu le repousser et refermer la porte, de la pièce où, étrangement, personne ne s'était enfuit. Orenjikamo décida alors d'apporter sa contribution en fermant la porte du local, grâce à la magie, alors que moi, je mimais le geste de la fermeture de la porte, pour éviter que l'élève secouru ne me pose trop de questions. Je me retourne... L''élève est à quelques mètres de moi. Il semble choqué... Il ressemble au gars dont a parlé Tatsuya ce matin... Yamatomo, je crois. C'est vrai qu'il ressemble a une fille... Enfin non, il ressemble à un mec qui se déguise en fille... Enfin... C'est pas le moment de le reluquer là.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Ah... Euh... Oui... Merci... Mais j'aurai pu me défendre seul tu sais?

Mouai... Avec ses cris étouffés et sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée, je ne pense pas que... QUOI? Mais il ont essayé de le violer là, je rêve pas?!

-Hum... Disons que tu aura subi leurs railleries moins longtemps... Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient?

Il détourne le regard, les larmes aux yeux et les poings serrés. Il ne me répond pas.

-Bon, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je comprend, on ne se connaît pas... Bon, je me présente, Hero Descamelias, en 1-1. Et toi?

-... Yamamoto Fubuki...

-Enchanté!

Je lui fais un grand sourire, afin de le rassurer. Cependant, celui-ci n'a pour seul effet que de le faire fondre en larmes. Que dois-je faire? Je peux pas le prendre dans mes bras, on ne se connaît pas assez.. Et puis... Il va sentir ma poitr... Oh, fuck, je peux pas le laisser comme ça, tant pis pour mon secret! Je m'élance vers lui. Et l'attrape dans mes bras.

-C'est bon, c'est fini! Je vais rester avec toi ce midi. Je vais aussi te présenter mes amis. Ça te changera les idées...

Il me fit un signe négatif de la tête et s'accrocha plus à moi.

-Tu veux... Qu'on reste à deux?

Il me fit un signe positif de la tête. Alors que nous allions partir, nous entendîmes des bruits. C'étaient les brutes que j'avais enfermé plus tôt qui essayaient de sortir du local. J'envoyai un message au BDE, à Kenji, plus précisément. ''Vous pouvez venir au fond du couloir du 2eme étage, s'il vous plaît? J'ai enfermé des brutes dans un local, mais j'ai peur qu'ils cassent la porte... Ça serait dommage... Non? ''

Sans attendre de réponse, nous décidâmes, moi et Fubuki, de regagner les escaliers, calmement, afin de nous diriger à la cafétéria. Nous croisâmes par la même occasion le BDE en chemin, nous les saluâmes et je remarquai que le sac de Bankishi était plein à craquer... Limite sur le point d'exploser. Décidément. Il ont beaucoup de boulot les conseillers du BDE.

Nous arrivâmes à la cafétéria. Nous rencontrâmes les membres du club. Ils fûrent étonnés de me voir avec Fubuki. Je leur expliqua que je l'avait croisé, que nous avions fait connaissance et qu'il voulait, aujourd'hui au moins rester avec moi, et qu'on se retrouverait tous ce soir.

Fubuki et moi nous nous installâmes alors sur une table de 2, près de la fenêtre et loin du self service afin de pouvoir être tranquille au maximum mais assez proche d'autres groupes pour ne pas paraître à l'écart.

Cependant cela n'empêcha pas un groupe de mec de type «beauf de France» à venir à notre table afin de nous poser des remarques déplacées... Enfin, de balancer des remarques déplacées à Fukubi. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. J'ai beau n'avoir été draguée que peu de fois en France par des quarantenaires, je ne tolère pas quand on on drague aussi ouvertement que ça, même s'il sont de notre âge.

\- «Bande de connards, arrêtez de l'emmerder. Il est avec moi alors avant de pouvoir lui parler comme ça, faudra me rouez de coup! Je pensais que cette espèce de mec ne vivait que dans le territoire Français. Putain, ce que j'étais optimiste! Alors maintenant, DEGAGEZ!»

-Elle raconte quoi elle?

-C'est pas l'étranger lui? Enfin... L'étrangère?

Je rougis... De colère suite à la remarque sur mon sexe. De plus, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais j'avais balancé toute cette phrase en Français. Bon, c'est plus crédible au bout d'un mois de les insulter en Français, mais j'ai perdu tout mon impact.

-L' «étrangère» hein? Bah l'étrangère, Elle te plaque contre un mur, , elle t'*nc*l*, puis elle fait de cet épisode un manga yaoi qu'elle vendra à tout le lycée et ce sera tellement réaliste que tout le monde te reconnaîtra! Alors fait bien attention avant de causer p'tit con!

-Mais c'est qu'elle est rebelle l'étrangère.

C'en est trop. Je me lève violemment. Avec ma main gauche j'empoigne le cou du mec lamba qui a dit ça sans pour autant l'étrangler alors qu'avec ma main gauche je lui place ma fourchette devant l'œil.

-Tu crois VRAIMENT que je n'en suis pas capable?

Il déglutit et fit non de la tête. Je le relâcha et il partit avec ses potes sans lancer un mot de plus, pâle comme un linge

-Decam...

-ARGH... Appelle-moi Hero, s'il te plait. Ça me fait trop bizarre qu'on m'appelle par mon nom.

-Ah... Euh.. Hero, je pouvais... Enfin... Tu a été trop loin là je crois...

C'est vrai que j'y suis allé fort...

-Tu... As... Sûrement raison. Mais j'en ai marre de ces pseudo mec viril qui te draguent pour se croire supérieur à toi, pauvre fille que tu es ou pauvre garçon avec des caractères féminins que tu es. Que ce soit en France où à l'autre bout du monde, rien ne change. Et c'en en est désespérant.

Malgré tout, je décide de respirer un bon coup et de me rasseoir.

Pendant le repas nous avons dû supporter les regards dégoûtés de certains ainsi que leurs remarques, nous eûmes aussi des regards apeurés d'autres et des regards admiratifs des derniers. Ces regards nous poussèrent à sortir de la cafet rapidement et de se poser sur un banc.

-J'ai soif... J'ai pas pensé à boire à cause de tous ces regards... Tu veux quelque chose? N'hésite surtout pas.

-Me... Merci Hero... Je crois que je vais prendre un jus d'orange...

-Jus d'orange? Ok! Je vais les chercher. Reste assis, la machine est juste là.

En effet, elle n'était qu'à dix mètres, devant nous. Je m'y précipita pour chercher le jus d'orange de Fubuki ainsi que celui d'Orenjikamo (à défaut de jus de mandarine) et je pris pour moi une bouteille d'eau. Quand je me retourna, Fubuki avait disparu. Attend, c'est pas possible qu'il soit parti de son plein gré...

-... Fubuki? FUBUKI? T'ES OU? Euh... YAMAMOTO?!

Impossible de le trouver si je bouge pas. Enquêtrice Hero, sur la place. Je décida de me diriger vers le banc. Le sac de Fubuki était encore là. Pas possible qu'il ai oublié son sac, y a que moi pour pouvoir faire des trucs comme ça... Je le pris. Le sol est en béton. Pas de traces pouvant indiquer la direction où il a pu partir. Cependant, il n'a pas pu partir vers le stade. D'ici, je pourrait encore le voir. Et il n'a pas pu emprunter le chemin à côté de la machine à boisson, je l'aurai entendu. Il me reste à savoir si je vais à gauche où à droite. A gauche, c'est la direction pour rentrer en classe... Alors que vers la droite, c'est la route vers le jardin botanique, il me semble qu'il y a plus de cachettes par là-bas... Mon intuition me dit d'aller à droite. Va pour la droite.

Je passe alors dans tous les recoins possibles et inimaginaux. Impossible de le trouver. Je décida de fouiller dans son sac. On sait jamais... Cahiers, trousse, règles, équerres, carnets... Jusque là rien d'anormal... Mais il y a aussi de l'anti-inflammatoire, des pansements et des vêtements de rechanges... Je sais pas comment il fait pour fourrer tout ça dans son sac... Y a même de la lingerie féminine!? Enfin, dans une petite poche j'ai pu trouver un mot avec un petit plan où Fubuki doit retrouver des «amis» en fonction des jours et des heures de la journée. Optons pour ça... Alors... Mardi... 12h45... Rien... Par contre, 12h00 y a une croix bleu...Alors... D'après le plan... C'est... Derrière le jardin botanique? Mais on a pas le droit d'y aller! Tant pis! J'espère que cette fouille a été utile. J'ai pu voir qu'il y avait une porte qui ouvre à côté de la croix. Je vais y passer, de plus, le plan montre que je peux me cacher derrière les plantes.

Arrivée derrière la porte en verre, cachée derrière les plantes, je peux analyser la situation. Déjà, ils sont ici. Fubuki est accolé à la vitre, juste devant moi. Je ne sais pas s'il va bien mais sa veste est au sol et sa chemise est à ses poignets... Utilisée comme liens... Il semble se débattre.

D'un coup, il est retourné et plaqué violemment contre la vitre. Il a des hématomes de partout. Il pleure aussi... Attends... Il l'ont retourné... C'est pas pour regarder ses cheveux... Faut que j'agisse. Quelques photos avec le téléphone pour les preuves si Fubuki veut porter plainte. Et je me précipite sur la porte que j'ouvre avec force. Cette fois, pas le temps pour les plans.

-LÂCHEZ FUBUKI DE SUITE!

Ils sont surprit. Fubuki arrive à se dégager de ses agresseurs et se place derrière moi, tout en remettant correctement son pantalon.

-He... Hero... S'il te plaît...

Il avait murmuré cette phrase entre 2 sanglots. Respectons son choix.

-Oh, tiens, ton jus d'orange, Fubuki-senpai.

Je lui tendis alors la briquette de jus avec un sourire. Quand il l'eut attrapé, mon visage changea totalement d'expression passant à un visage empli de dégoût et de colère. Je leur montre les photos où on les voient clairement agresser un élève sans pour autant savoir que c'est Fubuki.

-Vous voyez ça? J'envoie ça au BDE, aux médias et à la police. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter grand-chose.

J'emmène Fubuki dans le jardin botanique. Je lui tends ces vêtements de rechange et l'emmène aux «Bancs Veppers». Des bancs où ces célèbres idoles passaient leurs journées. Aujourd'hui c'est une relique de l'école et s'asseoir dessus est carrément un délit. Fubuki pu alors remettre sa chemise. Cependant je n'avais pas prévu que les agresseurs de Fubuki nous pourchasseraient. Je pressa mon ami mais ces jambes lâchèrent, sûrement un post-choc. Pas une seconde à perdre. Je le porte alors comme une mariée et me mets à courir jusqu'à l'entrée, là où il y a un peu de monde. Avant qu'on m'aperçoive, je place Fubuki dans mon dos. Il est paralysé. Je cours alors jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

J'explique à l'infirmier qu'après avoir mystérieusement perdu de vue Fubuki, je l'ai retrouvé avec des types louches et qu'on s'est fait poursuivre par ces derniers et donc, qu'il ne faut laisser personne le voir. Même pas moi. Il a acquiescé et placé un petit panneau d'interdiction aux visites devant son lit. Quand je sorti je pu voir les fameux agresseurs arriver. Je me suis alors faufilé dans la masse de gens qui allaient en cours pour aller au mien.

Je pu retrouver Kenshin dans la salle, souriant.

-HEROOOOOOOO!... Euh... Ça va? T'as l'air paniqué!

Paniquée? J'en sais trop rien... A vrai dire l'action s'est passée tellement vite que je ne sais pas si j'ai pu être paniquée...

-Hum... Paniquée, je ne sais pas mais en tout cas je te raconterai ça à la salle de club...

Enfin l'heure des club. J'ai finalement paniqué durant les cours. J'avais peur que les agresseurs tabassent l'infirmier pour aller voir Fubuki. J'avais peur qu'ils prétextent un rendez-vous chez le proviseur pour me tabasser aussi. J'ai commencer à criser dans la salle de cours mais il fut impossible de m'en sortir. C'était plus fort que moi. Les cours passaient avant tout. On eu beau me dire de sortir, je restais collée à ma chaise.

J'ai peur...

-Kenshin! Je te rejoins à la salle de club! Je vais voir Fubuki avant!

Je range mes affaires rapidement et sors de la salle de classe. En arrivant en face de l'infirmerie, je pu entendre une sorte de cri strident. Je senti mon bracelet vibrer. A une intensité phénoménale! Je n'eus même pas le temps de faire coulisser la porte que celle-ci explosa et me propulsa dans la salle de classe derrière. Avec cette explosion, j'ai traversé un mur et un tableau noir avant de me prendre le bureau du professeur et de faire bouger ce dernier de quelques centimètres. Par chance seul mes jambes se prirent dans le bureau, donc, pas de colonne vertébrale cassée. Je m'écroulai au pied du bureau, tête vers l'infirmerie.

J'entends les quelques élèves qui étaient restés dans la salle hurler. Le professeur aussi s'est mis à crier d'horreur. Je sens Orenjikamo sortir discrètement de mon sac. Il me parle. Je ne comprends pas. Ma vue se trouble Mes lunettes sont cassées? J'ai mal. Mal. Je vois une personne approcher depuis l'infirmerie. Mon bracelet vibre de plus en plus fort. C'est le monstre... On dirait une fille... Je vois une silhouette élancée, une grande masse noire allant du sommet de la silhouette qui descends jusqu'à ses genoux. J'entends un bruit de talon ainsi qu'une voix: J... J'entends enfin à moitié:

-... Hero... faibles... Contrôle du lycée pu... tu... ras mes côtés...gner...onde!

Puis j'entendis le bruit d'un rire aiguë. Ensuite mes yeux furent couverts par un voile noir.

J'ai mal à la tête... J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi... J'ai du dormir... Je sens une brise... Mais aussi une certaine chaleur... Faut que j'ouvre les yeux. Le soleil m'éblouit. Mais je peux voir une silhouette me porter. Apparemment mes bras sont accrochés autour de son cou, je suis dans une position assise-allongée. Je... On me porte comme une mariée?. J'entends la silhouette parler d'une voix douce mais je ne comprend rien.

Je cligne des yeux afin de voir son visage. Il est familier...

-Fub... «Yamamodo»?

-Oh, tu es réveillée ma douce Hero?

-Hein? Mais... Pourquoi t'es une file? Et pourquoi «ma douce»?

J'ai du mal a articuler. AH! Je me souviens avoir reçu une porte dans la figure. Ça doit être le choc... Parce que après, y a eu un mur et un bureau. Aïe... Et... Il... Elle a découvert mon secret?!

-Ah... Ces imbéciles en bas m'énervent! Ils veulent te récupérer. Enfin bon. Tant qu'ils... Enfin qu'elles restent en bas. Il n'y a pas trop de risques pour nous deux.

Fubuki me sourit. Mais je ne comprend pas le sens de «en haut». Je décide de tourner la tête du côté opposé de Fubuki... JE SUIS SUR LE TOIT DU LYCEE! SUR LES TUILES! Comment on tient là-dessus?!... En bas, i filles... Une aux cheveux roses, une aux cheveux noirs, une aux cheveux bleus presque blancs et une aux cheveux châtains...

-HEROOOO! C'EST MOIIII! KENSHIN! REPOOOOOND! LA FILLE QUI TE PORTE EST UN MONSTRE! FAUT SE TR... ENFIN TU SAIS QUOI!

Mon bracelet vibre... MAIS OUI! Fubuki est un monstre... Comment j'ai pu l'oublier... Et les filles en bas... Ce sont mes amis?

-Yamamoto... Pourrais-tu me poser s'il te plaît?...

-Oh... Bien sûr...

Mes pieds touchent le sol. Je tient debout. Soit je n'ai pas vraiment été blessée, soit j'ai été soignée. Je remarque que mon apparence a changée. Par rapport a d'habitude, ma poitrine est plus imposante, mon bandage a craqué je le sens, ma taille est plus fine, mon ventre plus plat, mon fessier plus rebondi, mes doigts plus fin et longs et les cheveux aussi plus longs.

-Tu m'as aussi transformé en fille?

-Bien sûr! Comment veux-tu vivre dans un monde de filles si tu es le seul garçon?

Je n'ai pas répondu... Je l'ai juste regardé. Yamamoto m'a alors agrippée le bras et me l'a enlacé.

-Transformons ce monde en un monde filles faible, où nous serions les femmes les plus fortes. Nous régnerons à deux sur ce monde!

Elle arbore un sourire innocemment sexy... Je rêve... C'est comme si elle essayait de me draguer. Je me dégage doucement de son étreinte.

-Ta... Proposition me semble intéressante...

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES HERO! NE TOMBE PAS DANS SON PIEGE!

-... Cependant...

Je recule doucement.

-... Je ne veux que mon ami vive dans le malheur. Le malheur d'un monde conquis, sans saveurs et sans différences... C'est pourquoi...

Je saute du toit.

-Je ne peux pas accepter celle-ci... PEACE KISS AND LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!

L'environnement qui m'entourait se changea en rouge et des paillettes apparurent. La même musique qu'à la précédente transformation se déclencha. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais en premier, je claque des mains, ce qui me donne des gants avec des petites pierres précieuses amaryllis dessus, puis, j'entrechoque mes pieds laissant apparaître mes chaussures puis les petites pierres précieuses dessus. Je fait un tour sur moi même. Mes cheveux s'attachent en un chignon et la fleur en pierre précieuse se place sur le mes mains viennent toucher mes épaules et continuent leurs chemin derrière ma nuque, comme si je jetais mes cheveux en arrière. Sauf que mes cheveux sont déjà attachés. Alors, au lieu de ça, ce geste crée ma cape. Elle flotte dans un vent insensible, venant de nulle part. Je fais un quart de tour, ma cape se place à peu près correctement même si elle continue de flotter légèrement. Des tâches de peintures viennent alors sur mon poitrail et au niveau de mon bas ventre. Mes mains, restées pendant tout ce temps à l'horizontale viennent se croiser devant les tâches et transforment celle-ci en un veston et en un short bouf... Ah... Non, je suis en jupe cette fois... EN JUPE?! Ce con d'Orenjikamo va m'entendre! Bref... Là, je prends une pose bizarre. Ma cuisse gauche se colle à la droite mais mon genoux gauche se plie de façon à ce que le pli de mon genoux fasse un angle d'environ 120°. Ma bras droit se tend, je pointe du doigt devant moi... C'est à dire... Sûrement le mur... Alors que ma main gauche est posée contre ma joue.

-IRO NO KISHI, DEFENDER AMARILLYS!

Les paillettes s'en vont, je retombe avec grâce sur le sol.

-Je suis désolée Yamamoto... Mais je suis dans le camp ennemi.

-C'est Yamamoto l'ennemi?

-Oui, j'en suis certain.

\- «Certain»?

-Oui, «Certain» et non pas certaine... Et puis... ORENJIKAMO! C'EST QUOI CA!?

Je désigne la jupe. Il me regarde avec un air qui me dit qu'il n'y est pour rien.

-Peace, Kiss and love!

La lumière devint verte autour de Mamoru, les paillettes aussi. Il est de dos. Des centaines de feuilles viennent habiller Mamoru en a peine 5 secondes. Il tend les bras, comme s'il créait une barrière magique. Ses jambes aussi sont écartées. Des feuilles semblent alors sortir des gants de Mamoru avant de se dissiper dans une poussière étincellante.

-MORI NO KISHI! DEFENDER HELLEBORE!

Comme la dernière fois, suite à la transformation de Mamoru, on eu le droit la la transformation de Niji.

-Peacu, Kissu and Lobu!

La lumière devint rose, les paillettes de même. Niji est face à un public imaginaire. Il a l'index droit sur la joue droite. Il fait un clin d'œil avec le dit organe gauche. Ses parties sont cachées par sa jambe droite. Un éblouissement vient éclairer Niji jusqu'à nous en éblouir. Il en ressort avec son costume rose criard. Il se place de profil, regard vers l'horizon.

-MORI NO KISHI! DEFENDER ROSE!

A peine la transformation de Niji finie, Kenshin cria la même formule que nous autres:

-Peace, kiss and love!

La lumière devint bleue, les paillettes de même, je pense que vous avez compris la combine. Des petites comètes l'entourent et tournent autour de lui. Les comètes tournent de plus en plus vite et viennent se placer sur différentes parties du corps de Kenshin. Au contact de la peau, les comètes se transforment en différentes pièces de ses vêtements de justicier Il est positionné de ¾. Il place ses mains au niveau de ses tempes. Ses index et ses majeurs sont ouverts en V et encadrent ses yeux. Ses jambes sont légèrement écartées. Il fait un clin d'œil.

-MORI NO KISHI! DEFENDER HORTENSIA!

La lumière devint alors jaune, les paillettes, violettes... Non, je déconne, elles deviennent jaunes, elles aussi.

-Peace, kiss and love!

Tatsuya est de dos. Une tempête de sable se lève et le recouvre pour laisser place à son costume. Après le passage de la tempête, on découvre Tatsuya, de face... D'ailleurs, je dis « de face», «de ¾» et autres mais je ne sais même pas si les autres on le même point de vue que moi... BREEEEF... Il est de face, tête légèrement relevée. Il a les bras fermement croisés et le regard vers l'adversaire, comme si il le regardait de haut.

-Suna no kishi. Defender Forsythia.

Je regarda mes compagnons. Ils.. Elles... On ne sait plus vraiment trop en fait... On va utiliser «iel» dans un soucis de genre. «Iel» est le pronom utilisé par les transgenres. Voila, ça, c'est la minute culture G. Donc, je pu constater que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir une jupe. Iel en portaient aussi. Je ne sais pas si c'était sensé me rassurer, mais ça m'a apaisé.

-Alors tu es de leur coté?

Je me retourne en poussant un cri de surprise. Yamamoto est derrière moi, proche de moi avec un air faussement déçu sur le visage.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je te ferai changer d'avis.

Elle m'attrape alors le poignet gauche avec force et glisse ses doigts entre les miens à droite.

Mon cœur loupe alors un battement. Je n'avais jamais été, physiquement, aussi proche de quelqu'un. C'est troublant. Je n'arrive pas a bouger. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien. J'ai l'impression d'être malade et que ma tête tourne.

Qu'on m'aide!

J'ai peur!

Cependant, un rayon lumineux bleu vient interrompre ce moment en venant percuter mon agresseur et l'envoyer plus loin. Libérée, mes jambes lâchent et je suis rattrapé par Tatsuya, encore, par dessous les épaules avec bienveillance. Il m'assoit doucement sur le sol.

Hellebore, Forsythia et Rose sortirent leur sceptre de leurs gants et se joignirent à Hortensia pour créer un rayon magique assez puissant pour faire éloigner Yamamoto. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés. Je me lève et me place face à Yamamoto accroupie au sol.

-Yamamoto-senpai. Il faut que tu saches quelque chose...

Elle me regarde, interloquée mais avant qu'elle ne puisse me poser une question, je lui répondis:

-Ces apparences... Ne sont que des illusions, n'est-ce pas? Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment changés en filles. Et toi non plus.

-Que... COMMENT?!

-La longueur indécente de mes cheveux, cette ligne fine, ces doigts plus fins,cette poitrine surabondante que me fait mal au dos ne sont que illusions...

Je regarde alors mes compagnons qui semblent tout aussi interrogatifs que Yamamoto. Je m'approche du monstre tout en parlant.

-Dis-moi... Le changement de sexe est-il sensé me faire changer la longueur de mes cheveux ou la largueur de mes doigts?

Une sorte de déclic semble lui parvenir.

-Tu n'a pas deviné que c'était une illusion grâce à ces seules minimes critères?! C'est insensé!

-Tu as raison et je vais te révéler un secret.

Je m'approche alors de son oreille et lui glisse alors cette phrase:

-Tu as transformé une fille en fille. Et cette fille, c'est moi.

-Q...MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE! COMMENT AS-TU PU ÊTRE ACCEPTE ICI SI...?

-Simple erreur administrative.

Je m'éloigne alors de Yamamoto.

-Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas se sentir à sa place. Ne pas savoir qui on est ou ce que l'on veut être... C'est dur. Si tu veux changer de sexe, des opérations existent!... Cependant, tu peux juste porter des accessoires féminins...

-Ce n'est pas mon prob...

-Je sais... Tu veux tout l'inverse. Je connais ta situation familiale... Parles-en déjà à ta famille!

-J'ai déjà essayé...

J'ai respiré une grande bouffée d'air frai.

-QUI SONT-ILS POUR DECIDER DE QUI TU ES?... Si ils ne l'acceptent pas, va à l'encontre de leur volonté, prend ton indépendance, CASSES-TOI! TU TE RENDS MALADE A RESTER AVEC EUX! Juste... Soit celui que tu veux être.

-C'est... C'est le moment! Peace time!

Je fis alors sortir le sceptre de mon gant. Les babioles en plastiques au bout du sceptre de mes compagnons vinrent se fusionner avec mon sceptre, comme la dernière fois.

-FEEL PEACE-FUUUUUUUUUUUL!

La lumière multicolore vint se planter dans le thorax du monstre fille.

-Que c'est bon de se sentir soi...

Après cette phrase, Yamamoto se retransforma en hum... en homme et il s'assit au sol, dans le même état drogué que Tetsunori la dernière fois. Je le repense, la paix intérieure, ça fais grave flipper...

-You're in peace, now, it's the end!

-MAIS NON! CE N'EST TOUJOURS PAS FINI!

Quand je pu reprendre possession de mes mouvements, nous retrouvâmes nos costumes de lycéens.

Je m'empressa de chercher Yamamoto.

-Je l'amène encore une fois à l'infirmerie.

Mes compagnons acquiescèrent. Et je parti en trottinant, Yamamoto accroché sur mon dos.

Vision de Kenshin.

Nous avons tous regardé Hero partir dans un silence de plomb. Je suis presque sûr que les autres se taisent pour la même raison que moi. Nous admirons Hero à ce moment là. Sur les deux batailles que nous avons livrées. Il a été courageux et, malgré les blessures physiques comme psychiques, il a su se relever et affronter notre adversaire. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il est été choisi comme capitaine par Orenjikamo-kun. Et même si ce n'était pas voulu, je pense qu'aucun de nous ne voudrions changer de leader.

Quand il fut hors de notre vue, je ne pu m'empêcher de constater les dégâts au lycée. Je me tourna alors vers Orenjikamo.

-Dis... Comment on va réparer les dégâts matériel, Orenjikamo-kun?

-Quels dégâts matériels?

-Bah ce...

Je viens de me retourner vers le bâtiment pour montrer les dégâts à Orenjikamo mais ceux-ci avaient disparu!

Je n'ai même pas prit la peine de chercher à discuter. Je me suis tue et nous avons tous attendu Hero pour rentrer chez nous.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il est revenu, en sueur. Et nous sommes sortis du lycée, en direction de nos foyers.

-Comment vas Yamamoto-kouhai?

-Plutôt bien, Tatsuya-senpai. Il a seulement besoin de repos. Avant de nous quitter, nous avons un peu discuté. Et mis à part ça... Canard...

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!

-Roooooh... C'est toi qu'à réparé le bâtiment?

-Oui, C'est le pouvoir de la paix.

-Moi, j'appelle ça le pouvoir «les scénaristes sont trop feignant pour installer une continuité dans les épisodes»

Son visage blasé s'est tout de suite changée en un visage lumineux et il s'est mit à rire, accompagné par les autres, une demi seconde plus tard.

-Mais Hero, Qu'as-tu dis au monstre Yamamoto tout à l'heure? Ça l'a radicalement changé!

Hero se tourna vers moi, un peu surpris, j'avais cassé l'ambiance joyeuse du groupe. Cependant, il fit un grand sourire, replaça ses lunettes et plaça un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Comme je l'ai dis, c'est un se-cret. Je vous en parlerai plus tard. Ça me fait penser que quand on a discuté, Yamamoto m'a dit qu'il avait fait un rêve où il était un monstre et quand je me suis penché à son oreille, je lui aurai dit que j'étais une fille. J'ai démenti.

Il fit un sourire, et nous reprîmes notre chemin. Hero, une fille. Il serait absolument irrésistible je pense.

-Kenshin-san... Tu as attrapé froid?

-Tu as les joues pourpres. Veux-tu ma veste?

Le premier à m'interpeller est Hero-san. Le deuxième, c'est Tatsuya-senpai.

-Mais... Mais non enfin! Je v... vais bien.

Je détourne le regard et me mets à fixer le sol.

-Tatsuya-senpai... Ta veste ne sera pas utile, nous sommes arrivés devant chez lui.

En relevant les yeux, je pu voir Tatsuya-senpai, en pleine action pour me passer sa veste autour de mes épaules. Je sors de cette ''cage'' oppressante et cours jusqu'à la barrière délimitant mon jardin. Je les aient salués rapidement avant de rentrer précipitamment dans mon jardin, gêné.

Vision de Hero

Quelle journée harassante. Je suis enfin rentrée chez moi, le canard sous le bras. Je suis directement montée dans ma chambre afin d'éviter les brimades de ma mère du style: «Laisses tes chaussures à l'entrée, on est au Japon maintenant».

J'ai fermé la porte de ma chambre à clé et j'ai chuchoté.

-Orenjikamo... J'ai réfléchi...

-A quoi?

-Bah à mon vœu! Je t'avoue que cet épisode avec Yamamoto m'a donné de quoi.

-Et alors? Tu y a renoncé?

-J'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir été complète tu sais. Comme si il me manquait une partie de moi... Je n'ai pas renoncé. Je pense que changer de sexe à mon bon vouloir m'aiderai à me sentir plus en phase avec moi-même. Cette fois, je te le demande avec sérieux, maturité et conscience des risques et conscience de mon corps et de mon ressenti. «J'aimerai pouvoir changer de sexe comme bon me semble Orenjikamo.

Il me regarda alors, et, sans relever, il fit apparaître une sorte de flacon.

-Ceci te permettra de réaliser ton souhait. Bois en une gorgée pour te transformer. Ne t'inquiète pas, la bouteille ne désemplira qu'a ta mort. Saches aussi que seule toi sera impactée par son pouvoir. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre?

Je pris le flacon dans mes mains et l'observa alors. C'était un flacon en cristal laissant apparaître un liquide orangé, presque doré.

-Merci, Orenjikamo.

La journée ayant été fatigante, je m'allongea sur mon lit avant de faire mes devoirs. Malheureusement, ces derniers ne furent fais que le lendemain matin dans la salle de club car je m'étais assoupli avant.

* * *

Rubrique des prénoms... (Non, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas d'idée de présentation...)

 **(x)** Fubuki 吹雪 : tempête de neige

 **Yamamoto** (山本 **?** ), signifiant « pied de la montagne »

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plus,

J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, trouvant plus d'inspiration à l'écriture du 6ème chapitre de la série...

Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'années, Gros bisous!


	4. Peaceful work

Salut à tous et à toutes!

J'espère que tout va bien.

Pour moi, c'est la galère: Gérer l'école, l'entreprise, la musique, la lecture, les cours de Wa-jutsu, loisirs, et surtout l'écriture m'est pratiquement impossible. Comme pour beaucoup, mes idées me viennent durant le travail et, lorsque je rentre à la maison, la motivation s'envole.

En ce moment, la charge de boulot est plus que conséquente et devinez quoi? 2 chapitres! ET OUI! Vous aurez 2 chapitres en peu de temps!

J'essaie de réduire, peu à peu, la longueur de mes chapitres (On m'a dit qu'ils étaient trop longs) sans beaucoup de résultats.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,

Bisous bisous

* * *

Quel bonheur! Le fait d'avoir enfin accès à mon vœu m'a enlevé un stress incroyable. Et quand le conseil des élèves m'a convoqué dans leur bureau quelques jours après l'incident du monstre féminin, c'est avec certitude et vérité que je pu leur dire que j'étais un homme. La discussion a duré longtemps. Eux, ils savaient que «sexe:F» voulait dire que je suis une femme à la base contrairement au proviseur ainsi que la majorité des élèves. J'allais même leur proposer de regarder mes caractères sexuels primaires pour prouver mes dires mais je me suis dit que ce serait… Inapproprié…

Là, je m'apprête à partir du dit bureau… Au moment où je me retourne, je peux entendre Kenji prendre la parole :

-Et puis, au pire, on sera fixé aux cours de natation… Tu sais nager au moins ?

-Bien sûr que je sais nager…, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, On apprend ça en primaire ! Et au ''CP'' en plus… D'ailleurs, à cette époque, je me débrouillais tellement bien que je suis passée, dès la 2eme séance, avec les ''CM2''… Y a pas de cours intermédiaires en France…

-''CéPé'' ''Cé-èMede'' ?

-''Classe Préparatoire'': 6-7 ans ''Classe moyenne 2'': 10-11 ans. Enfin bon, je ne suis pas là pour me vanter, vu que je n'ai pas voulu faire de la compet… Je m'en vais, mes chers membres du conseil des élèves, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je sais que vous avez du travail…

-Avant que tu partes, une dernière chose…

Je soupire, las. Ma patience a des limites et 2 heures à parler C'EST ma limite. J'aimerai partir et aller au club. Cependant, je n'écoute pas ce désir et demande alors pourquoi on me ré interpelle, en reprécisant que je suis légèrement pressé, étant donné que je suis président de mon club.

-Justement, ton club… Vous y faites quoi exactement?

-Et bien…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… Depuis des générations, les élèves y étant ne font strictement rien. C'est intolérable. Je dissous ce club.

-QUOI?! Mais si qu'on y fait des choses! Vous ne pouvez pas dissoudre le club! J'ai… mis du temps à répondre parce que… Nous sommes en train de mettre en place ces nouvelles activités, et il m'est difficile de savoir par quoi commencer! Nous sommes un peu en désaccord sur les activités que l'on va proposer… C'est tout!

-Vraiment? Cela dit, je vous accorde UNE semaine précisément pour me faire un rapport de ce que vous allez proposer dans le club ainsi que les rôles de chaque membre. Dépassé ce délai, le club sera considéré comme dissous. Compris?

-Une semaine pour un rapport?! C'EST SUPER COURT!

-C'est non négociable.

Les yeux froids de Bankishi transpercèrent les miens. Il fout carrément les jetons. J'ai alors fait demi-tour et je suis sorti du bureau en soupirant comme quoi on était foutus, Orenjikamo aussi d'ailleurs... A côté de la porte, un garçon se tenait droit comme un piquet, il me regardait comme un enfant fixe ses parents pour essayer de comprendre s'ils ont cramé qu'il venait de faire une bêtise. Ce garçon était déjà là quand je suis arrivé devant les portes.

-Salut. T'avais rendez-vous avec le conseil ? Ils sont libres maintenant, ils sont tout à toi!

-Qu… Moi, rendez-vous avec eux?! Je… Je suis studieux moi! Je ne serai jamais convié dans leur bureau, moi!

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fous là alors ?

-Rien enfin! Et tu pourrais me parler plus poliment!

Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver… Respire et réfléchi avant de parler…

-Le respect, c'est mutuel. Quand tu me dis, je cite: «MOIIII, rendez-vous avec euuuuuuux?! Je suis studieux MOIIII! Je ne serai jamais convié dans leur bureau, MOIII!», je n'appelle pas ça être respectueux. Alors, mon cher, étant pressé par le temps et ayant un club à faire tourner, je me vois dans l'obligation de partir prestement.

Je fis alors semblant de lever un haut de forme imaginaire et avant qu'il ne puisse demander son reste, je suis parti en courant, voyant que l'heure des clubs était presque finie. Même si je les avais tous sommés de m'attendre (ordre transmit à Kenshin), j'étais déjà presque sûre qu'ils étaient tous partis. Pendant ce temps-là, Orenjikamo commençait à me dire de tout faire pour éviter le démantèlement du club, avec un ton autoritaire qui commençait déjà à sérieusement m'énerver.

Arrivé à la salle de club, j'ouvris la porte dans un excès de violence et de panique et avant même de regarder s'ils étaient encore là, je commençais à hurler :

-PUTAIN, LES GARS ! ON EST FOUTUS !

-IL FAUT QUE VOUS RESTIEZ ENSEMBLE !

-Heu… Hero… Orenjikamo. Calmez-vous, on ne comprend rien là… Que se passe-t-il ?

Je respirai un grand coup et les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux…

-Ma… Mamoru-senpaiiiii… Le club va être dissous si on fait rieeeeeeeeeeeeeen !

-Comment ça «Dissous»? Comment ça «Si on ne fait rien?»

Je leur ai alors expliqué la situation et, pour la plupart, ils semblèrent pâlir. Je leur exposai alors l'idée du genre du club la première fois que j'avais vu la pancarte en bois devant la salle:

-Mais cependant, j'ai peut-être une idée… Comme on s'appelle le «club de défense de la Terre», j'ai pensé à faire un club sur l'écologie… Mais je doute que cela soit suffisant… Quelles actions pourrait-on mener avec un tel club, vu que le club de jardinage plante des… plantes? Que tous les élèves nettoient l'école chaque jour et que presque tout le monde vient au lycée à pied, à vélo et dans le pire des cas, en bus ou en train…

Ils m'ont tous regardé sans rien dire… Niji a alors prit la parole avec l'optimisme qui le caractérise tant.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée du tout ça!... Même si je t'avoue que l'écologie, moi, je ne suis absolument pas informé là-dessus. Mais apparemment le club de jardinage est en manque de membre et de moyens. Ça pourrait les aider un peu! Plus de membres, plus de subventions!

-Je suis de moins en moins convaincue par mon idée là…

-Niji… Tu disais qu'on pourrait les «Aider», c'est ça ?

-Bah oui… Pourquoi?

-Nous pourrions tout simplement être le club qui aide les autres clubs… Vous en pensez quoi ?

-Maiiiis… Tat-senpai… Imagine que le club de basket demande notre aide… Moi ou Mamoru, on ne pourrait pas les aider vu notre niveau en sport.

-Mais on ne serait pas tous obligé d'y aller… Par exemple, J'irai aider le club de basket, toi… Ce lui de jardinage, Mamoru-kun celui de théâtre…

-De théâtre ?

-… Tu pourrais… En vue de la gestion des coûts d'une représentation par exemple… Bien évidement ce ne sont que des exemples parmi tant d'autres… Cela nous permettrait de faire ce qu'on aime et de pouvoir se poser quand on n'a pas besoin de nous…

Il ne nous a pas fallu plus d'arguments pour approuver cette idée. Et avant même que nous ne puissions continuer la conversation, la sonnerie du lycée retenti. Les membres sortirent alors rapidement de la salle, dans un vague ''Au revoir''

-Bonne soirée tout le monde... Soyez à l'heure demain...

J'avais dit cette phrase alors que tout le monde était déjà parti.

Ça fait 3 heures que je suis rentrée, 2h que j'ai fini de faire mes devoirs et… 2h que je me demande comment faire le rapport. En 2 heures, j'ai juste pu placer un titre au rapport et la liste des membres du club. Autant dire que je n'ai rien fait. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé… Je descends les escaliers de la maison afin de me rendre au dans la cuisine, ma sœur m'ayant envoyé un texto pour que je dresse la table.

Après avoir dressé la table, nous avons diné. Et je continuais à réfléchir à comment je pouvais faire ce fichu rapport. Il faut dire que la pression m'empêche d'être productive.

-Ma chérie… Qu'est-ce qu'y ne va pas ?

-… Bah rien…

-Ne me ment pas… Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse…

-Bah c'est ce que je te dis… Rien… Rien ne va… J'ai discuté pendant 2 heures avec les présidents du conseil des élèves sur un quiproquo en sortant, je me suis fait limite insultée Ensuite, il s'avère que mon club va fermer dans une semaine, si je n'apporte pas aux présidents un rapport sur le dit club, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être soutenue et enfin je n'arrive pas à écrire une seule page de ce dit rapport!

Ma mère me regardait.

-''Pas soutenue''… Les membres de ton club ne t'ont pas aidé?

-… On a fait un brainstorming mais ils sont tous partis à la sonnerie, limite heureux de ne pas à avoir à écrire ce rapport…

-Ma chérie… Tu te fais sûrement des idées… Tu ne peux pas les retenir. Ils ont des impératifs après l'école… Et puis tu ne peux pas écrire ce rapport en moins d'une semaine…

-… Je le savais… Je suis foutue…

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… il faut que tu délègue les tâches. Sinon, tu ne t'en sortiras jamais!

Je suis remontée dans ma chambre, le sourire aux lèvres… Elle a raison. Nous sommes un club et nous travaillons ensemble. Je me replaçai devant mon ordinateur et, en quelques minutes, je réussis à créer le plan du rapport. J'avais enfin avancé.

Réveil, otome game, habillage, p'tit dèj, et c'est parti pour le lycée !

Arrivé au bahut, je cours jusqu'au club, dans l'espoir et surtout dans la hâte de voir les membres du club, pour leur exposer mon plan et la répartition des tâches! J'ouvre la porte du club, satisfaite et tombe dénue. Personne n'est là. Voilà comment te couper dans ton élan. Bon, il faut dire aussi que contrairement aux perso principaux dans les mangas, je suis plutôt du genre à arriver super en avance. Je m'assois alors sur une chaise. Au bout de ce qui me semble être une éternité, je décide de me lever et d'écrire le plan d'action sur le tableau blanc de la salle. Puis, je décide de faire les cents pas… Un message. C'est Kenshin. ''Je suis désolé, je ne serai pas là pendant un bon bout de la matinée… Les pneus de mon bus ont éclatés… Je suis en train de marcher jusqu'à l'école, la compagnie ne veut pas nous envoyer un bus de dépannage.''. Je lui ai rapidement répondu que ce n'était pas grave. Ça commence bien… Je décide alors de fouiller dans la salle. Pour résumer, notre salle est une sorte de débarras. J'ai trouvé des chapeaux chinois. Je me suis amusé avec mais en fait, ils ne tiennent pas sur la tête. A mon avis, il manque des rubans. Quelques mètres plus loin, dans un autre carton, j'ai trouvé des dès. J'en ai lu un… ''Toi'' ''Un inconnu''… Bizarre… J'en ai pris un autre et l'ai lu à son tour… '' Embrasser ''… ''Donner la béquée''… J'ai jeté le dès au fond de la pièce, la gêne me faisant faire n'importe quoi.

-Salut président, tu fais quoi ?

Je me suis retourné en lâchant un cri de surprise. Mamoru-senpai venait d'arriver.

-Bah… Rien de spécial… Je vous attendais… Et m'appelle pas ''président'' C'est ultra gênant…

Il s'est installé sur une chaise et a commencé à jouer avec les bourses mondiales, comme à son habitude. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tatsuya-senpai et Niji-senpai sont arrivés ensemble, et se sont eux aussi installés à la table du club.

-Kenshin-san ne serai pas là avant un bon moment, donc tout le monde est là ! Super ! J'aimerai vous parler du rapport pour lundi prochain.

-Mieux vaut ne pas attendre Kenshin justement ?

-Non, plus tôt je vous mets au courant, mieux c'est, j'en parlerai à Kenshin dès qu'il arrivera en cours. Je vais faire une délégation des tâches. Voilà le plan du rapport…

Je montrais alors le tableau et continuai

-…Je pensais parler de notre idée. ''Notre club aidera les autres clubs'' Il faudrait développer les objectifs communs, le budget mensuel moyen, le système de com, l'organisation et enfin répartir les rôles et fonctions de chaque membres.

-Mais si Kenshin-kouhai n'est pas là… On ne peut pas répartir les fonctions des membres… On ne peut donc pas…

-Si, on peut. Je vous réparti les rôles en fonction des points où vous êtes le plus à l'aise et/ou compétents. Ce qui restera, sera pour Kenshin et moi. J'en parlerai avec lui en cours et il prendra les qu'il voudra. Et si aucun sujet ne lui plait, on rediscutera de la distribution des rôles du rapport ce midi. Au passage, on discutera aussi de la distribution des tâches au sein du club.

-Mais si toi tu fais un truc qui te plait pas ?

-.. Faut bien passer par là… Je préfère que vous soyez tous content de vos tâches… Ça me rendra heureux. Et puis ça donnera un super rapport bien travaillé si vous êtes tous content! Et puis, si ça ne me plait pas, je me réserve aussi un petit travail qui me récompensera de tous mes efforts!

Après une discussion plutôt agitée, nous avons pu répartir les sujets à traiter : Mamoru s'occuperai des calculs pour le budget du club, Tatsuya s'occuperai de trouver les besoins des clubs de sports, Niji s'occuperai de trouver les besoins des autres clubs. Pour Kenshin et moi, il nous reste à voir le système de com et l'organisation du club: horaires, comment demander de l'aide, les référents pour chaque type de demande… Les rôles et fonctions découleront à la fois de notre discussion de ce midi et des infos de Tatsuya-sempai et de Niji-senpai

-Bonjour Monsieur, veuillez m'excuser de mon retard.

Le professeur invita Kenshin à s'assoir tout en nous faisant remarquer que des retards aussi conséquents devaient être exceptionnels. En effet, l'horloge indiquait 10h03.

-Pss… Kenshin… On a répartis les tâches à effectuer dans le rapport ce matin… Il reste encore deux points à traiter. Faut que tu choisisses celui que tu préfères.

-Mr DECAMELIAS ?

J'ai dégluti assez fort, surpris. Apparemment, j'ai dû faire une tête bizarre car tout le monde, après m'avoir regardé, se retenait de rire. Devant l'autorité du prof, je ne pus rien dire, cependant, Kenshin me fit un petit signe pour dire qu'il avait compris.

Après ce cours plus que désastreux, je pu rapidement aller voir Kenshin-san et lui raconter ce qu'on avait fait. Il se proposa à parler du système de communication afin de faire connaître le club ainsi que de la future retranscription de nos rôles, jugeant que la partie ''organisation'' me prendrait beaucoup de temps. C'est une crème ce petit Kenshin-san… J'ai envie de lui faire des câlins tant il est adorable. Mais je ne peux que me retenir.

Nous avons tous fait notre partie de rapport. J'ai dû superviser la présentation pour qu'il soit parfait et j'ai même pu faire le petit bonus que je voulais: Une présentation avecune bande colorée différente à chaque chapitre, qui permettrait au Conseil des Elèves de pouvoir rapidement aller au chapitre souhaité.

Nous avons enregistré notre travail sur chacune de nos clés USB ainsi que sur le PC de Mamoru-Senpai. ''Au cas où je le perdrais ou le ferais tomber dans ma tasse de café'' d'après lui.

-Bon… On a fini trois jours en avance. Si c'est pas beau ça!

-Tout faux! On aura fini quand j'aurai imprimé et relié le rapport. Il y a une bibliothèque qui propose ce service. J'y vais de suite! Pendant ce temps-là, Tatsuya-senpai, tu pourrais gérer le club, s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr!

-Aurevoir tout le monde!

Je parti donc de la salle en faisant un grand coucou à tout le monde.

Nous avions défini les rôles de chacun dans le club. Il n'y avait personne étant ''passive''. J'ai été redésignée, cette fois-ci officiellement, Président du club, Tatsuya-senpai est le vice-président. Kensin-san a été choisi pour être le secrétaire et Mamoru, pour être le trésorier. Il aiderait donc aussi Kenshin pour certains documents administratifs. Niji-senpai s'est désigné pour être responsable de com du club et Orenjikamo fut désigné comme mascotte (mais nous ne l'avons bien évidement pas placé dans le rapport). Bref, une excellente journée qui prend fin pour le club de défense de la Terre.

Vision de Mamoru.

-Bon. Notre président est partie. On fait quoi ?

-Pour le moment? Comme d'habitude, non? Le club sera officiellement ouvert lundi non?

C'est ainsi que tous reprirent leurs activités habituelles. Niji-san sortit un nécessaire de couture de son sac et se mit à broder, Tatsuya-senpai commença à s'étirer dans un coin de la pièce et Kenshin-kouhai repris les cours que lui avaient laissé Hero-kouhai avant de s'étaler dessus, las. Moi, je pris le peu de devoir qu'il me restait à faire et bossa tranquillement dessus jusqu'à la sonnerie.

A l'entente de celle-ci, aussi faible soit-elle, ils prirent tous leurs sacs et quittèrent la salle prestement. Je quittai la salle peu de temps après, ayant fini le dernier exercice de mes devoirs.

Je pris la clé et ferma notre salle. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça mais le vice-président et le président étant parti, il fallait bien sécuriser notre débarras. D'habitude Hero-kouhai m'attends toujours sans broncher quand je fini après l'heure… Ça fait bizarre de ne pas voir sa présence ce soir. Je descendis alors les escaliers et arriva devant ceux menant aux présidents du conseil des élèves. Ceux-ci me passèrent devant et je leur souhaitai une bonne soirée. Derrière eux, je pu voir Hajime-san qui suivait les membres du conseil, comme à son habitude.

-J'ai vu le président de ton club passer au bureau du conseil, lundi. Pas trop dur d'avoir un président paresseux et détaché de ses études?

-Pardon?

-Mais tu sais bien qu'on ne passe pas au bureau du conseil des élèves pour se faire féliciter.

-Tu penses vraiment que le bureau du conseil perdrait deux heures de son temps pour un feignant? Parce que si c'est le cas, sache que si tu continues à les stalker comme ça au lieu d'étudier, tu risques d'y passer aussi.

Il est devenu rouge de rage, ne sachant vraiment que répondre. Je le quittai alors, bien envieux de retrouver mon chez-moi.

Vision de Hero

Le week-end s'est passé dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur, pour me récompenser du travail accompli avec le club, mes parents m'ont amené à Tokyo tout le week-end pour que je puisse visiter la capitale. Deux jours n'étaient absolument pas de trop, vu à quel point le lycée est éloigné de la capitale et vu la multitude de choses à faire. C'est une nouvelle semaine qui s'annonce radieuse.

Je suis devant le lycée. Et c'est peut-être bien la cinquantième fois que je regarde mon sac pour voir si mon rapport ne s'est miraculeusement pas envolé. D'un pas décidé, je me dirige vers le bureau du conseil des élèves. Rapport finalement en main pour éviter de m'arrêter quatre fois dans l'escalier pour vérifier sa présence.

Étrangement, autour de moi, les gens semblent, pour certain, décontenancés, pour d'autres perplexes, et enfin pour les derniers, totalement paniqués. Ma bonne humeur semble faire tâche. Que se passe-t-il enfin? Avant même que ne puisse me poser plus de questions, je vis les couleurs de la présentation de mon rapport pâlir avant de s'éteindre totalement. Suite à cela, il se disloqua et je pu voir des bouts de feuilles blanches s'envoler au vent… Notre… Rapport… Ni une, ni deux, je sortis ma clé USB, qui, à mon contact explosa dans mes mains. Plus de rapport. Plus de club. En écoutant les autres élèves, je pu entendre qu'ils avaient le même problème que moi… Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence… C'était l'œuvre d'un monstre. Même en sachant cela, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Tant de travail, littéralement envolé. Je fus directement rejoint par Mamoru-senpai, inquiet de mon état.

-T'inquiète pas! J'ai mon PC, ma clé, on peut toujours retourner à la bibliothèque !

A peine cette phrase dite, le sac de Mamoru-senpai prit feu, sous le regard interloqué des autres élèves. Son PC venait d'exploser.

-NOOOOOOOOOON! Mes cours, mes devoirs, mes bourses!

Il se mit à crier. A genoux à côté de son sac, tel un héros tragique.

-C'est ce que j'allais te dire… Je pense que c'est un monstre.

-Un monstre… MAIS C'EST BIEN SÛR!... JE VAIS TE DÉFONCER T'ENTENDS ? OU TU ES CACHE SALE BÊTE?!

-Attendons un peu que les autres arrivent, veux-tu? Nous les brieferons sur ce problème.

Il acquiesça, fou de rage. Heureusement, les autres membres arrivèrent assez vite. Et, nous purent nous transformer dans le gymnase (au passage, nous avons retrouvés shorts et pantalons sur nos costumes), sous les cris d'affolement d'Orenjikamo.

Nous retournâmes devant l'école, un peu dépité de devoir reporter ces costumes ridicules.

-HEY LE MONSTRE A LA CON ?! T'ES OU ? TU VAS ME RENDRE MON TRAVAIL DE SUITE !

… Sauf pour Mamoru-senpai qui était toujours sur les nerfs, bien sûr.

Tout à coup, sur le toit, 4 silhouettes apparurent.

-…Nan mais c'est dingue ça… C'est la première fois qu'on doit accompagner le monstre faire son apparition… Quel pot de colle!

-Bah… Au moins c'est l'occasion de nous présenter aux Defender Peaceful.

-Et puis, il a l'air tellement de nous aimer qu'on pourra le guider à distance. Ça peut nous aider non?

… Comment ça se fait qu'on puisse les entendre d'ici? Ça doit être un pouvoir de magical boy…

-Defender peaceful… Vous avez devant vous le groupe de la _Refonte Du Monde_! Souvenez-vous de notre nom car nous sommes ceux qui allons vous vaincre.

-Je suis _Grenat_ , le plus rusé de nous.

-Je suis _Aigue-Marine_ , le plus mignon du groupe

-Et je suis _Ghosénite_ , le plus intelligent et le plus fort de ce groupe

-NOUS SOMMES LES _CRÉATEURS DE L'OMBRE_. TREMBLEZ DEVANT NOTRE PUISSANCE!

" _Refonte Du Monde_ "," _Créateur de l'ombre_ ", '' _Grenat_ '', ' _'aigue-marine_ '', ''ghosénite'' ? C'est du… Français ? Ils le savent au moins? Mais c'est quoi leur problème?!

D'un seul coup, la quatrième silhouette, qui n'avait pas parlé jusque-là, sauta du toit et vint s'écraser à deux pas d'Hortensia qui recula aussitôt.

-J'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler tout à l'heure non ? Qui veut récupérer son travail ?

-C'est moi la médaille!

Hellebore sauta sur le monstre effectivement en forme de médaille dorée, ornée d'un «100». Il lui balança un rayon laser mais son attaque revient dans le ventre de l'attaquant.

-HELLEBORE!

Je me précipitai vers lui, inquiète. Il semblait inconscient. Nos attaques étaient si puissantes que ça?

-Essayez de trouver un point faible ! Ne l'attaquez pas de loin ! C'est comme un miroir ! Je m'occupe d'Hellebore !

Tous acceptèrent et s'approchèrent de lui dans le but de faire un corps à corps. Hellebore semblait souffrir.

-Hellebore ! Tu vas bien?

-Je… Crois, oui…

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et me regarda. Tout à coup, il se retourna et rejeta son petit-déjeuner.

-Tu crois ? Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il faut t'amener à l'hôpital !

-Non… Même si j'avoue avoir un peu mal…

Il se releva fébrilement, en se tenant le ventre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, va aider les autres…

Impossible de le faire changer d'avis…Après tout, nous sommes des justiciers…

-Ménage-toi quand même, s'il te plait…

Je parti rejoindre les autres, à contre-cœur. Le monstre médaille semblait ricaner. J'en profitai alors pour lui donner un coup de pied dans ce qui semblait être ses jambes, ce qui le fit tomber.

-Forsythia! Rose! Est-ce que ça va?... Mais attendez… Où est Hortensia?

-Là-bas.

Rose plaça son pose au-dessus de son épaule, dans la direction de celui-ci, je pu voir Hortensia accoudé à un arbre, en train de jouer avec ses mains.

-… Il s'est prit de plein fouet un attaque de la bestiole et de suite, il est parti se réfugier là-bas. Il nous a dit que ça ne servait à rien de continuer car nous ne serons pas récompensés. Orenjikamo est en train de l'engueuler.

-Vous pensez que c'est un effet de l'attaque ?

-Peut-être… N'empêche qu'on est en manque de bras et on ne sait pas comment le battre.

-Relève-toi, Monstre !

A peine le chef des méchants eut-il prononcé cette phrase que le monstre était déjà debout, prêt à réattaquer.

-Écoutez… Pour le moment, essayez d'esquiver. Si vous êtes touchés, c'est foutu… Je vais essayer de voir où est son point faible…

-Ok !

Le début d'une session d'esquive commença, nous devions faire attention à la fois aux attaques du monstres ainsi qu'à nos alliés… Il semble plutôt coriace pour un monstre… Et on en est qu'au troisième. Si ça continue comme ça et qu'on ne s'entraine pas, faut croire que la prochaine fois, c'est foutu pour nous. J'ai une idée… Faut faire une diversion… Il sera moins concentré pour nous viser.

-Hey! Pourquoi t'es comme ça? Tu travailles trop ?

-Je déteste les gens comme vous, vous êtes passif,vous ne travaillez jamais… Et après, vous vous étonnez de vos résultats médiocres.

Cette façon de parler… Ça me rappelle quelqu'un… Mais… Qui? Enfin… Ce n'est pas le moment de réfléchir à ça…

-Mais écoute, s'ils n'ont pas envie de bosser, ce n'est pas ton problème mec. S'ils ont des résultats médiocres, ce n'est pas ton problème. C'est le leur!

-Ces derniers mois… Mes résultats… Me faire battre par un minable, un faignant… Qui en plus, vient se foutre de toi… MAMORUUUUUUUU! TANT QUE JE NE T'AURAIS PAS REDUIT A RIEN, JE NE POURRAIS PAS ÊTRE NUMERO UN!

-Ma… Mamoru-sen… Mamoru? C'est qui? Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit son intention que de te rabaisser…

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS?!

Ma petite discussion avec le monstre n'a fait que le rendre plus agressif et donc impossible à approcher. D'ailleurs, pendant celle-ci, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que Rose et Forsythia avaient été touchés par celui-ci.

La situation est critique. Je suis le seul en état de combattre, le monstre a donc une seule cible à abattre qui en plus commence à s'essouffler.

-Hey… T'as pas bientôt… Fini?... Tu vois… Bien qu'il est pas l.. Pas là ton ''Mamoru''… Il… est peu-être pas là aujour… Aujourd'hui…

Fatigué, je m'agenouillai sur le sol. Cette erreur me fut fatale car je fus touché par le monstre. Je me sens… Bizarre. Je n'ai plus envie de travailler… A quoi cela va-t-il servir ? A part être déçu, une nouvelle fois ? Bon je vais aller compter les feuilles là-bas… Y a personne que ça dérangera.

Vision de Mamoru aka Hellebore.

Le coup de rayon laser dans le ventre, je ne pensais pas que cela ferait aussi mal… Déjà, comment un rayon lumineux peut-il faire mal à un animal terrien, mis à part les éblouissements ou les aveuglements totaux? Toujours utile que plus le temps passe, plus la douleur se dissipe, encore quelques minutes et je serais capable de retourner au front.

-… MAMORUUUUUUUU! TANT QUE JE NE T'AURAIS PAS REDUIT A RIEN, JE NE POURRAIS PAS ÊTRE NUMERO UN!

J'ai entendu mon nom? C'est le monstre je crois… Pourquoi il m'en veut? Je ferais mieux d'être prudent et de ne pas me détransformer maintenant… Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je me lève moi. J'ai un monstre à combattre… A peine relevé, je pu apercevoir une masse orange se diriger vers moi… En s'approchant, je pu remarquer que c'était Orenjikamo.

-Que se passe-t-il, Orenjikamo ?

-C'EST TERRIBLE! PLUS PERSONNE N'EST EN ETAT DE SE BATTRE !

Je lui fis signe de parler moins fort et m'appuya sur l'arbre dans mon dos.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils… Ne veulent plus… A cause du monstre…

-Tu… Vois bien que je ne suis pas en état de me battre… Promets-leur une récompense financière de ma part. S'ils ont une rémunération, ils voudront peut-être se battre.

Orenjikamo est reparti de leur côté. Pourquoi lui avoir menti sur ma condition? Je crois que le monstre nous écoutait… Je veux lui faire croire qu'il a gagné. En relevant les yeux, je pu constater que mon plan avait marché. Il semblait plutôt content et faisait des grands signes pour que les trois créateurs de l'ombre le remarque. Eux, semblaient encore sur leurs gardes.

Comme je le pensais, Orenjikamo revint vers moi plutôt dépité. A mon avis, et cela, je le pense depuis un petit bout de temps déjà, la récompense n'étant pas donnée de suite, ils ne veulent pas retourner au combat.

Avant même qu'Orenjikamo me rejoignent, je me suis mis à courir vers le monstre. Il a, en guise de cheveux, l'attache en tissus pour accrocher la médaille sur sa veste. Impossible que mon rayon rebondisse dessus.

-ATTENTION!

Les membres du groupe de Refonte Du Monde m'ont vu. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Cependant, le montre n'a pas eu le temps de régir : Un bond, une attaque laser, et il est tombé à terre. Ça me laisse le temps d'aller voir les autres Defender Peaceful.

-DONNEZ-MOI VOS SEPTRES! C'EST UN ORDRE!

Las, ils exécutent l'ordre dit. Une fois récupérés, je retourne alors vers le monstre qui commence à se relever, encore sonné par mon attaque surprise. Je balance alors un nouveau rayon vers le monstre, prêt à bondir si lui aussi simulait sa confusion. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se prit l'attaque et retomba en arrière. Prudemment, je m'avançai vers lui.

-Sérieusement. T'as pas honte ?

Oui, je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'Amarillys pour rétablir la paix intérieure, mais j'y arriverai quand même, à ma manière.

-Honte ? De quoi aurai-je honte insolent!

Il me balança son attaque qui rend lascif et je ne pus l'éviter, pris de court et étant trop près. Je dois résister à cette attaque. Après tout, pourquoi et pour qui je travaille? Pour moi-même! Je n'ai besoin de rien, je suis riche et j'ai des amis pour me soutenir quand j'en ai besoin. Je ne peux pas me faire avoir…

C'est bizarre… Je ne sens aucun changement. Il me semble que pour les autres, ça avait été instantané.

-Honte de quoi? Mais de ce que tu es devenu!

-HEIN?! TU AS RÉSISTÉ A MON ATTAQUE?

-Tu détestes les fainéants? Les gens qui ne travaillent que pour avoir un retour? Alors pourquoi tu les transformes en ce que tu détestes hein ? Il aurait été plus logique que tu les transformes en ton idéal ? Mais en fait… J'ai compris! Ces personnes… Ont le même comportement que toi! Regarde-toi là, à essayer d'attirer l'attention de ces trois vilains! Je ne dis pas que c'est mal de travailler pour les autres, mais essaye de travailler pour toi parfois.

-Mais… Tu…

-DEFENDER PEACEFUL, C'est le momeeeeeeent !

-Ouais ouais…

Laissez tomber! Je m'en charge !

Je levai le sceptre d'Amarillys et celui-ci s'éleva dans le ciel. Les bouts des sceptres de mes amis ainsi que celui du mien vinrent se coller au bout du sceptre d'Amarillys. Ce dernier une fois transformé retomba dans mes mains.

-FEEL PEACE-FUL!

Je me retrouvais projeté dans les airs, dans une sorte de décor flashy.

-You will feel the peace now!

La lumière multicolore sortie de la baguette afin de se planter dans les ''cheveux'' du monstre.

Le monstre redevint élève je pu entendre un ''C'est cela la paix intérieure ?''

-You're in peace now!... It's the end!

-HEIN ?! Qu'est-ce que? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Et en quoi c'est la fin?!

Cette phrase venait d'être prononcée par les membres du club. Je parti les rejoindre heureux!

-Vous êtes redevenus vous-même? Merci!

-Merci Ma… Hellebore. Tu nous as tous sauvé! Faut qu'on fête ça!

-Pas besoin, j'ai fait ça pour sauver notre travail, vous savez. Pas pour recevoir les honneurs.

-LES MINUS ! SACHEZ QUE LA PROCHAINE FOIS, ON VOUS BATTRA !

-C'est ça, c'est ça… Chao!

Les méchants partis, nous retrouvâmes nous uniformes scolaires et une pluie de paillettes se projetta sur tout l'école. Je me dirigeai alors vers notre ancien monstre.

-Mais… Mais c'est le gars qui était resté deux heures devant la porte des Présidents du Conseil des Elèves ! C'est lui qui m'avait rabaissé ce jour-là !

-A mon avis, il rejetait le défaut sur toi pour ne pas voir qu'il était pareil Hero-kouhai…

-Tu as surement raison… Ça va mon gars ?

Il ne répondit rien… Mais il fallait que je lui parle:

-Tu m'en veux toujours ? Tu sais, sache que pour arriver aux résultats que j'obtiens, je travaille beaucoup. Bref, si tu veux, on pourra réviser ensemble…

Il était toujours en transe mais j'étais sûr qu'il avait entendu mon message.

Nous commençâmes à partir quand une chose essentielle me revint à l'esprit…

-Au fait… On a pas un rapport à rendre nous?

Paniqué, Hero-kouhai se précipita vers l'endroit où il avait laissé son sac. Et il en ressorti son rapport, comme neuf. Il bondit alors de joie. A côté, il y avait mon sac. Il était comme neuf. Héro le récupéra et vint me l'apporter.

-VENEZ VENEZ! ON VA APPORTER LE RAPPORT ENSEMBLE!

Nous n'eûmes pas d'autre choix que de suivre notre président qui avait retrouvé sa motivation habituelle.

Après avoir toqué à la porte du conseil des élèves, Héro rentra doucement dans la salle, sans vraiment attendre de réponse de leur part.

-Qui vous a dit d'entrer?

-Bonjour, excusez-nous… Notre Président est un peu trop enthousiaste… Et n'a pas vraiment réfléchi avant d'entrer. Nous avons fini le rapport demandé la semaine dernière.

Ils nous dévisagèrent. Tous les trois semblaient passablement énervés, tout comme ils semblaient prit de court.

-Donnez. On va le lire. Mais vous avez… Remplis votre contrat… Votre club reste ouvert, le temps qu'on regarde si votre club est utile à l'école.

Hero-koukai sauta de joie, accompagné de Kenshin-kouhai et de Niji-kun. Le conseil des élèves nous ordonna de quitter leur salle et c'est sur cette note joyeuse que nous pûmes vraiment commencer notre journée.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus,

Comme d'hab, Il y a la signification des noms des personnages: Aujourd'hui notre méchant qui n'aime que les bosseurs: HAJIME!

 **Nom de famille: (m)** Hajime 一 : premier

 **Prénom: (x)** Isao 勲 : mérite

Vous en savez plus sur notre travailleur pseudo archarné!

Bisous bisous

PS: Le chapitre 5 est déjà écrit et le chapitre 6 est presque fini (C'est l'un des premier monstre que j'ai imaginé, le premier monstre étant sorti de mon imagination arrivera dans la ''saison 2'' (c'est un monstre trop choupi que j'ai imaginé l... Bah... Je vous en reparlerai quand il arrivera!))


	5. The virtual peace

Salut à tous!

Voici le chapitre 5 de cette fiction,

En espérant qu'il vous plaise

Enjoy

PS: On m'a fait remarquer la longueur de mes chapitres. Du coup, j'essaie de les raccourcir un peu

* * *

-Merci d'avoir utilisé nos services! A la prochaine!

-Merci pour votre aide, on vous rappellera en cas de problème !

Les débuts du club se font petit à petit. Le Conseil des Elèves a laissé notre club ouvert à contrecœur, ne voyant pas de problème avec l'existence de celui-ci.

Pour le moment, nous avons de la chance. Les clubs sont en période creuse. Pas beaucoup de concours, de représentations ou de matchs. Seul le club de jardinage a besoin de bras, le printemps leur donnant énormément de travail.

Nous avons bien évidemment communiqué le fait que nous n'aidons personne pendant les vacances.

Bref, je viens de finir d'aider le dit club de jardinage à finir de vérifier la conformité de leur nouveau matériel et me dirigeai vers la salle de club.

Arrivé à celui-ci, les membres me saluèrent alors que ça faisait bien la troisième fois que je les voyais de la journée. Le pire, c'est que je les ai salués en retour.

Nous avons rapidement parlé de notre journée et de fil en aiguilles, nous avons dérivé sur le fonctionnement du club.

-Avez-vous regardé si nous avions de nouvelles demandes ?

-…

-Ah là là… Que feriez-vous si je n'étais pas là ? Je ne suis pas votre mère les gars.

Je parti chercher la boite servant à déposer les demandes. A la base nous pensions faire un onglet ''demandes'' sur la page du club, sur le site intranet de l'école mais c'était trop peu visible, et nous avons donc décidé de placer une boite dans le hall. Je suis essoufflé. Descendre 4 étage ne devrait pas être problématique normalement! Arrivé devant la boite, je décide de ne prendre que les papiers contenus à l'intérieur, plutôt que la boite entière. Entre les paquets de bonbons vides et autres papiers déchirés, je pu récupérer une requête. Faudra leur dire que notre boite ne sert pas de poubelle. Sinon, on ne les aidera plus… Ni une, ni deux, je remonte les escaliers encore une fois. Au quatrième, je suis à bout de souffle. J'ouvre alors la porte du club et tends le billet à la première personne venue, avant de m'écrouler sur la chaise la plus proche.

-C'est le club de gaming qui nous écrit…

-Ça… existe dans ce… lycée ?

-Ça doit être un club non officiel, comme le notre peu de temps avant… Ils nous demandent des mascottes pour les soutenir lors d'un tournoi particulier interlycée se déroulant dans quelques jours.

-Mais ça va être compliqué de les imaginer et de les fabriquer en ''quelques jours''… Et surtout de chercher les personnes pouvant remplir ce rôle!

-Absolument pas. Ils déjà imaginés les costumes, ils ont le soutien du club de couture et ils ont déjà choisi leurs représentant…

-Bah alors… Pourquoi ils ont besoin de nous alors?

-Parce que c'est vous qu'ils ont choisi…

Niji-senpai pointa Kenshin-san et Tatsuya senpai.

-Mais pourquoi nous?!

-Parce que vous êtes Beau gosses non ? En plus c'est interlycée, y aura peut-être des filles, alors pour eux, c'est l'occasion d'en mettre quelques-unes hors-jeu avec vos corps d'éphèbe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hero-san? C'est… C'est moi le beau gosse du groupe!

-T'es jaloux? En fait, je pense surtout qu'ils doivent ressembler aux personnages du jeu présenté dans le tournoi. Ils vont surement les cosplayer… ÇA VA ÊTRE GENIAL LES GARS! MOI JE DIS, ON PARTICIPE TOUS! ON VA FAIRE EN SORTE DE GAGNER!

-T'es un gamer?

-A mes heures perdues, oui! Mais surtout un grand fan de cosplay! Ils ne nous demandent pas grand-chose! Être libre le jour du tournois et c'est tout! On va les aider encore plus! A mon avis, ils vont manquer de bras au club de couture! Niji-senpai, ce sera à toi de jouer.

Il soupira, conscient que j'étais devenu inarrêtable.

-Si tu veux chef.

-Mamoru-senpai! Tu t'occuperas du budget du club ! Il faut leur trouver une excuse valable parce que si on dit qu'on va à un tournoi de jeu vidéo, on va se voir refuser la sortie par le Conseil ! Faudra aussi trafiquer les factures pour se faire rembourser la sortie.

-Tu me demandes de faire de la falsification de document?

-Exactement!

-Je refuse. Je veux bien mentir au Conseil pour pouvoir sortir, mais en aucun cas je ne veux avoir à falsifier un document… Je peux cependant amortir les dépenses avec le budget donné à la création du club…

-Tu as raison, je me suis emporté... Je pense que c'est bon, je vais aller voir les membres du club de Gaming, ensuite, je passerai voir le club de couture. Tatsuya-senpai, Kenshin-kun, venez avec moi ! Niji-kun, Mamoru-kun, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Ils rangèrent tous leurs affaires et Mamoru-senpai et Niji-senpai nous quittèrent. Je fermai la porte du club et me retourna vers les escaliers.

-… Oh… J'avais oublié… J'ai pas envie de redescendre…

-Tu veux que je porte?

Je me tounai vers Tatsuya. Choqué.

-Bah… Non…

-Alors tu ne bronche pas. Tu descends!

Peu de temps après, nous arrivâmes devant la salle indiquée au dos de la demande, et nous tombâmes sur six personnes en train de discuter assez violemment.

-Saluuut! Je suis bien au club de gaming ? Je vous amène vos futures mascottes!

Ils poussèrent des cris de joie en voyant Kenshin-san et Tatsuya senpai. Ils rassurèrent mes compagnons sur le fait que leurs tenues ne serait pas ''osée'', ce qui ne les calma pas vraiment. Afin d'éviter que Tatsuya-senpai et Kenshin-san ne restent trop longtemps, ils prirent leurs mesures pour le club de couture. Après avoir vu les dessins de leur tenues, les deux garçons partirent avec mon autorisation. Je pris la liberté de discuter avec le club. En me rendant compte que l'heure de fermeture allait approcher, je me suis précipitamment dirigé au club de couture où je les ai prévenus de notre accord avec le club de gaming.

C'est le jour du tournoi, Mamoru à réussit à nous négocier deux mini bus pour transporter le club de gaming et notre club. Nos deux mascottes sont prêtes. Ils portent des costumes de guerriers, Tatsuya-senpai a une grosse armure. Il ressemble presqu'à un chevalier. Kenshin-san porte, lui, une armure plus légère, presqu'androgyne. D'ailleurs, il a dû rajouter une mèche comme extension.

-Vous avez tellement la classe!

-Peut-être… Mais… On ne va pas avoir trop chaud?

-Pas du tout! On a utilisé des matériaux isothermes! Et on a réussit à ajouter des conduits pour faire circuler de l'eau. L'eau restera froide, et vous, vous garderez une température idéale! Merci la science!

-Merci Niji-senpai!

Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment, Beaucoup de lycées de la région étaient présents et chaque lycée avait sa mascotte, plus ou moins bien réalisée. J'étais aux anges. Une voix demanda à tous les clubs de se diriger vers le stadium, ce que nous fîmes. Une fois tout le monde arrivé, le présentateur commença à présenter le déroulement du tournoi. C'était simple: Les combats étaient tirés au sort et cela décidait de l'ordre de passage. Si on perdait, on était éliminé d'office. Seules les quatre premières équipes seraient classées. Le présentateur demanda alors à un lycée de venir se présenter et présenter leur mascotte sur scène, ce qu'ils firent. Une fois fini, il appela un autre lycée. Un quart d'heure plus tard ce fut à notre lycée de se lancer. Tandis que je les poussais, ils firent monter notre club entier avec eux, pas seulement Kenshin-san et Tatsuya-senpai. Le club commença à présenter les mascottes et je pu entendre des filles gémir dans la salle, ce qui me fis sourire. Ensuite, les membres du club se présentèrent.

-… Et donc moi je suis spécialisé dans les jeux de simulations, même si je compte bien gagner ce tournoi! Maintenant, je vais laisser le club de Défense de la Terre se présenter, je les remercie car sans eux et sans le club de couture qui n'a pas pu nous rejoindre, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui.

Des bruits de protestations montèrent dans la salle, mais j'y coupai court de suite!

-Salut à tous! Je m'appelle Hero, je suis français et je suis le président du club de Défense de la Terre du lycée Binan! Le but de notre club est d'aider les autres clubs du lycée! Dans le règlement, il n'y a aucune règle qui explique que seul les membres du club de gaming ai le droit de venir alors on s'est permis de venir! J'adore les RPG, les jeux d'exploration et le cosplay! Au passage j'aimerai inclure notre mascotte dans la mascotte du club de Gaming! Il s'appelle Orenjikamo, il parle et c'est normal.

Je sortis Orenjikamo de mon sac et le plaça dans les bras de Kenshin.

Les autres membres du club se présentèrent à leur tour. Avec moins d'enthousiasme que moi.

Après que tous les lycées se soient présentés, les tournois commencèrent. Les équipes se battaient avec rage et notre école battait sans trop grande difficulté ses adversaires. Je ne savais pas qu'on avait une équipe aussi forte. Alors que deux équipes se battaient durant la demi-finale, une équipe de filles, battues plus tôt par notre école vint me parler.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Dites-moi, dans votre lycée… Ils n'acceptent pas les filles? Parce que j'aimerais bien m'inscrire moi… Tant de beau garçon dans un même club… Et surtout de si belles mascottes

-Désolé mesdemoiselles, mais vous ne pouvez que baver… Notre école n'est pas mixte…

Elles baissèrent les yeux quelques secondes, déçues, puis elles fixèrent nos deux mascottes, côte à côtes et un peu perdues.

-Ils sont trop mignons!

-N'est-ce pas? Vous êtes ce qu'on appelle des futjoshi*, je me trompe ?

-Qu.. Mais.. N…

-Parler avec un fudanshi*, ça vous intéresse?

Je me montrai du doigt, et leurs visages s'illuminèrent. Nous continuâmes à parler manga jusqu'à la finale. Mon école devait se battre contre une école de Tokyo, la seule école hors région. La bataille faisait rage mais notre équipe peinait légèrement. La mascotte de Tokyo, commença à demander des encouragements, et poussés par le président du club de gaming Tatsuya-senpai et Kenshin-senpai durent faire de même. La salle commença progressivement à scander le nom de l'école qu'il voulait voir gagner et, au fur et à mesure, les gens commencèrent à scander notre lycée à l'unisson, sûrement séduit par le réalisme des costumes de nos mascottes. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la sonnerie prit fin, le temps imparti étant écoulé sans qu'il n'y ait un K.O de chaque côté. Tout se jouerait donc sur le nombre de dégâts infligés à l'ennemi. L'école de Tokyo semblait cependant confiante, malgré le non-soutient du public

Après que le podium ai été placé sur scène, le présentateur invita le quatrième et le troisième à monter sur scène. Il leur remit à chacun un trophée et tout le monde applaudi.

-Et les gagnants sont…

Un silence de mort tomba dans la salle, la tension était à son comble. Je sentais mon cœur battre à la chamade.

-… d'après les résultats, les élèves du lycée…

C'est insoutenable, on sent qu'il prend bien le temps de prononcer le verdict. Ce genre de truc devrait être interdit.

-…BINAN!

Notre lycée a gagné?! C'est pas vrai ! Le présentateur nous a encore une fois invités sur scène, nous et le Lycée de Supérieur de Tokyo (c'est le nom du lycée qu'on vient de battre). Le club de gaming s'est installé sur le podium avec Kenshin-san et Tatsuya-senpai. Moi, Mamoru-senpai et Niji-senpai restâmes à côté du présentateur, malgré les protestations du club de gaming.

Les équipes se serrèrent la main, mais devant notre club, le président du Lycée Supérieur de Tokyo refusa de tendre sa main.

-JE SUIS SÛR QU'ILS ONT TRICHES ! DEJA QU'ILS ONT EU RECOURS A UN AUTRE CLUB! NOUS AURIONS DU GAGNER!

Il quitta la scène, en colère, sous le regard de la foule dubitative. Je rejoignis mes nouvelles amies, perplexes face à la situation. Le présentateur essaya de faire rattraper l'ambiance, tant bien que mal. Il cependant pas le temps de vraiment le faire faire revenir, une explosion se déclarant du côté où le fou furieux s'était dirigé, faisant paniquer la foule.

-Président ! PRESIDENT EIKO-SENPAI ! !

-NOUS AURRIONS DÛ GAGNEEEEEEEEEEER!

Les gens s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers l'endroit où s'était produit l'explosion. De là sortit une manette de PS d'environ un mètre cinquante de haut!

-Mais… Pourquoi ici?

-De quoi ''Pourquoi ici''?

-Ou… Oublie ce que j'ai dit d'accord… Dirigez-vous là-bas ! Une fois dehors, demandez aux clubs de former un groupe par lycée!

-Et toi?

-Le rôle de mon club, est d'aider les autres clubs, souviens toi ! Allez ! TOUT LE MONDE! IL FAUT EVACUER ! SUIVEZ CES DEMOISELLES DANS LE CALME! JE NE VEUX VOIR PERSONNE DERRIÈRE MOI! SI VOUS ÊTES ATTAQUE, ELOIGNEZ-VOUS DES AUTRES ELEVES, ON VOUS PLACERA DANS UNE PIECE ISOLEE ET ON VOUS AIDERA A REDEVENIR NORMAL !

Le monstre commença directement à attaquer les premières personnes qu'il croisait. Après s'être fait attaquer, elles se pixelisèrent. La foule n'écoutait plus rien. J'étais bousculée de partout. Cela ne servait à rien de les guider ou de vouloir remonter la foule. Je me laissai alors transporter vers l'extérieur. Une fois là-bas, je chercherai un moyen de retourner dans le bâtiment.

Vision de Kenshin

Alors que la foule paniquait, nous étions, les quatre clubs gagnants, le présentateur et nous bloqués sur la scène. Cependant il fallait que nous partions vite car le monstre se dirigeait vers nous.

-VOUS ALLEZ PAYER !

-Eiko-senpai ! Il n'y a personne pour le sauver?! Il est encore sur le lieu de l'explosion!

-Non. Faites-nous confiance ! Il n'y est plus !

-Alors ? Il est où, gamin ?

En guise de réponse je pointai le monstre du doigt. Ils me regardèrent, ahuri.

-J'ai trouvé un moyen de sortir… Par contre, va falloir être légèrement sportif.

-Tatsuya-senpai… Tu parles à des Gamers là…

-Je sais, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé… Il faut grimper ces barres et aller sur les fondations la scène. Une fois là-haut, sur votre gauche, il y a des poteaux en métal qui vous permettront de rejoindre les tribunes du haut. Là-haut, il y a des sorties de secours.

Le présentateur se précipita alors sur les barres de la scène et les grimpa comme si sa vie en dépendait il parcouru le chemin décrit par Tatsuya-senpai et un fois sain et sauf, il se précipita sur la première porte de sortie qu'il vu.

Tandis que j'aidais les élèves cosplayés à enlever leurs déguisements, Tatsuya aida les autres à grimper sur le haut de la scène.

-Et vous alors ?

-Notre boulot, c'est de vous aider d'accord ? Alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous… De toute façon, on ne sait même pas comment enlever nos costumes.

Une fois le dernier élève monté, Tatsuya-senpai se retourna vers moi.

-A ton tour maintenant.

-Nan mais tu rigoles ? On va attirer le monstre ici et l'empêcher d'attaquer d'autres élèves.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive…

-C'est déjà la quatrième fois que l'on combat des monstres… Tu ne vas pas t'inquiéter maintenant… Si? Ecoute, pour le moment on est que deux à être opérationnel, va te transformer, j'attire le monstre en servant d'appât. Avec le costume, ça devrait le faire, Il va s'énerver et venir vers moi. Allez, zou!

Il partit se cacher afin de se changer, à contrecœur. Comme je le pensais, le monstre commençait à s'avancer vers les membres sur les tribunes.

-Hey, ton nom c'est Eiko, c'est ça? Ton costume était plutôt banal! C'est pour ça que vous avez perdu!

-EIKO, C'ETAIT MON PREMON ! COMMENT OSES-TU LE PRONONCER SALE TRICHEUR!

Comment ça «c'était»? Le monstre commence à se diriger vers moi. Sa taille, et surtout sa largeur l'empêche de se déplacer vite. Cependant, cela ne m'avantage pas forcément, mon costume ralentissant aussi considérablement mes mouvements et l'espace de la scène étant assez réduit. Se sentant assez près de moi, il m'attaqua avec une attaque différente de celle utilisée sur les personnes dans la salle. J'esquive, tant bien que mal, mais tombe à cause de la masse du costume. Alors que le monstre allait m'attaquer alors que j'étais encore au sol, j'entendis un cri surgissant de mon dos! Je vis un filet de lumière jaune passer au-dessus de ma tête avant d'atterrir sur le monstre.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide jeune homme?

Il me prit la main, et m'aida à me relever, avec un regard protecteur. Après m'être relevé, je me dirigeai vers un endroit isolé pour pouvoir me transformer.

-Quand les monstres apparaissent, nous sommes là pour les combattre!

-Tiens, tiens… Mais que faites-vous ici les Defender Peaceful?

-C'est à nous de vous poser la question _Créateurs de l'ombre_ !

-Tu es seul Forsythia ?

-ABSOLUMENT PAS !

Je sortis, transformé. Et m'avançais vers le monstre en lui balançant une attaque qu'il encaissa.

-Nous sommes un groupe, Nous sommes toujours soudés!

-Que c'est touchant… Mais il en manque encore trois… MONSTRE ! ATTAQUE-LES!

Le monstre se précipita sur nous et nous donna un coup de poing que nous évitâmes facilement. Il voulut m'en asséner un en vol mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide les garçons?

-Hellebore et Rose venaient de nous rejoindre.

-ENCORE ?! DU QUATRE CONTRE UN, C'EST DE LA TRICHE!

-C'est un minimum quatre level dix contre un level cinquante non?

-Et puis, quand je regarde des gens jouer à des RPG, en général, ils sont plusieurs face à un boss!

Le monstre se releva, furieux, des paroles des nouveaux arrivés. Il se précipita sur eux. J'attaquais alors le dos du monstre

-Par contre, on n'est pas vraiment dans un RPG… On est dans la vraie vie. On n'attaque pas au tour par tour.

Une bataille aussi titanesque que pendant la finale commença. Nous évitions les attaques du monstre tout en l'attaquant. Nous restions en retrait des élèves encore présents dans la salle pour éviter de les blesser. Les élèves pixélisés commencèrent à nous encourager.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui êtes encouragés?!

Le monstre balança une nouvelle attaque qui nous projeta tous au sol. Alors qu'il allait attaquer Forsythia, une lumière rouge vint couper le monstre dans son élan.

-Alors, je vous ai manqué ?

-AMARYLLIS!

Amaryllis sauta des tribunes où les gagnants s'étaient enfuis et balança une attaque laser continue.

-Tu te demandes pourquoi les gens ne t'encouragent pas? Personnellement, je n'encourage jamais les monstres… J'encourage les Héros!

Rose et Hellebore attaquèrent le monstre et virent se joindre à Amaryllis.

-Où étais-tu?

-J'ai été emporté à l'extérieur, j'ai dû retrouver une entrée sûre… Et ce fut celle-ci… En tout cas, je suis content, j'ai pu faire une entré digne d'un héros! C'était amusant!

Amaryllis… Était tellement classe! Pendant ce temps, Forsythia vient se joindre à moi, nous sommes dos au monstre.

-Tu es prêt?

-Prêt à quoi?

-Fais comme moi.

Forsythia m'agrippa la taille avent de sauter en l'air. Je fus un décontenancé.

-DOUBLE ATTAQUE DEVASTATRICE!

Il lança alors une attaque et je fis de même. Il rapprocha son sceptre de moi, je fis le même geste, en miroir. Au moment où nos deux sceptres se touchèrent, les rayons lumineux se rassemblèrent en une sorte de tourbillon qui, quand il toucha le monstre, le fit tomber.

-Ecoute, tu ne peux pas toujours gagner !

-Forsythia a raison! La défaite est une étape clé pour devenir le meilleur joueur. Apprends de tes erreurs et reviens plus fort l'année prochaine!

-AMARYLLIS, FINI DE PARLER ! C'est le moment!

Je vis le bout de mon sceptre pour rejoindre celui d'Amaryllis. Une fois dans ces mains, celui-ci regarda le sceptre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! ATTAQUE!

-Bah, je me dis que ça vous plairai bien de lancer l'attaque finale…

Sans que nous ne puissions rien dire, Amaryllis nous lança le sceptre, moi et Forsythia, nous le rattrapâmes. Sans laisser de temps au monstre pour nous attaquer, nous primes chacun le sceptre à deux mains, en nous plaçant côte à côte et nous sautâmes.

-TANDEM PEACEFUL ATTACK !

Un jet de lumière multicolore vint se planter dans le monstre qui tomba.

-C'est cela la paix intérieure? Quel bonheur !

-You're in peace now! It's the end, twice!

Le monstre redevint humain, et comme nous l'avions déduit, c'était bien le président du club de Gaming du Lycée Supérieur de Tokyo qui semait la pagaille. Après avoir atterrit, Amarillys sauta dans nos bras.

-CETTE DOUBLE ATTAQUE! C'ETAIT…. GENIAL ! Vous avez été formidables aujourd'hui vous deux!

-Mer… Merci!

-C'est pour ça que je vous ai donné le sceptre… Bien joué les gars!

-Pour rappel… Nous sommes là.

Amaryllis se recula à la vue des _Créateurs de l'ombre_.

-ARGH ! Mais… Que font-ils ici ?

-Oh, je les avais oubliés… Ils nous ont provoqués avant que vous n'arriviez… Et puis, ça m'aurait étonné qu'il puisse transformer des monstres depuis leur QG.

-NOUS VOUS VAINCRONS LA PROCHAINE FOIS! VOUS POUVEZ EN ÊTRE SUR!

Sur ces belles paroles, les méchants s'en allèrent, passablement énervés.

Des paillettes sortirent du sceptre et virent recouvrir la salle et ses extérieurs, rendant aux pixelisés leur forme normale. Les élèves se jetèrent alors sur nous, pour nous remercier. Amaryllis sauta, nous ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre.

-Désolé les amis, nous n'avons pas le temps de rester avec vous ! Mais merci pour vos encouragements!

Rose ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et nous nous partirent nous cacher dans les vestiaires où nous nous changeâmes. Nous rejoignîmes les membres du club de gaming de notre lycée, toujours restés sur l'estrade, près des portes de sortie.

-VOUS AVEZ VU ?! CES HEROS ETAIENT GENIAUX ! ILS SONT PAS DEJA APPARUS AU LYCEE ?!

-… On était caché… Donc pas vraiment… Mais vu les ovations de tout le monde… Ça avait l'air épique !

-UN PEU MON N'VEUX ! Mais Kenshin-san! T'en a vu un n'est-ce pas? C'était eux? En tout cas, c'était super héroïque de l'attirer vers toi!

-Je… J'ai fait ça ? Je ne m'en souviens pas… Je me souviens avoir entendu une explosion… Après, c'est flou. Quand je me suis réveillé dans les vestiaires avec les autres pixelisés…

-Quel dommage!

Nous repartîmes rapidement de la salle. En sortant, Hero fut interpellé.

-Oh les filles! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ?

-M… Merci… Votre club est un club héroïque...

-Vous savez, c'est les super-héros qui ont sauvés tout le monde, nous n'avons rien fait de spécialement…

-Vous avez limité le nombre de victimes avec un sang-froid incroyable. Pendant que nous rassemblions les élèves dehors, nous vous voyons agir à l'intérieur. C'est vous les vrai héros…

-Mais non enfin… Et puis, vous aussi avez été plutôt calme… Vous êtes restées près des portes pour guider les élèves comme je vous l'avais demandé! C'était très courageux à vous! Vous aussi vous êtes des héroïnes!

En guise de souvenir, nous fîmes une photo avec les filles de ce club et nous sommes repartis au lycée, nos minibus nous attendant.

Vision de Hero

Dans les jours qui suivirent ce sauvetage, le club de gaming et nous, reçûmes plein de questions du Conseil des Elèves. Cependant, à chaque fois que nous leurs demandions une preuve de nos mensonges, ils semblaient serrer les dents, comme s'ils nous cachaient quelque chose… A mon avis, ils sont au courant de quelque chose...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

Si je compte bien, il en reste 20, on a encore le temps de rester ensemble 3

Bref, je vous laisse avec la rubrique des personnages, GENERIQUE!

*Tin tin tin tin tin tin*

(do re mi la sol la)

( A)

Matsushime 松七五三 (pin, 7, 5, 3) Signe de chance.

 **(m)** Eikō 栄光 : Gloire


	6. Afraid? Be relax, peaceful is here!

Salut, comment allez-vous? Les vacances se sont bien passées? Moi, mes deux semaines ont été super! Je suis partie au... JAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Et oui! L'un de mes rêves c'est réalisé... P'tain! C'est trop beau... J'en ai la larme à l'œil...

Bref, Voici le 6eme chapitre, bonne lecture!

* * *

On est en mai. Il fait de plus en plus chaud. C'est bientôt la fin du printemps, et, de ce fait, le début de l'été. La saison que je déteste le plus. Pourquoi ? Il fait trop chaud, on transpire, les plages sont noires de monde. D'ailleurs, je déteste la plage. Les piscines sont bondées et surtout… Surtout… Les insectes sont de retour. J'en ai hor...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ce cri aigu et strident vient de la chambre de ma sœur. Je m'y précipite, verre et feuille de papier cartonnée à la main. Quand j'ouvre ma porte, ma sœur est debout, sur son lit, tremblante.

-He… Hero… ya… Y a…

Sa main pointe sur une araignée. Sa plus grande peur. Bah tiens, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je prends mon verre, enferme l'araignée dedans. Ensuite, je glisse la feuille de papier cartonnée entre le verre et le plancher afin de créer une cage pour l'araignée. Ainsi enfermée, je peux soulever le verre. Je m'avance jusqu'à la fenêtre qui est, par chance, ouverte. Je pose alors l'araignée sur le toit puis ferme la fenêtre.

-HERO! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Ma sœur se jette alors à mon cou. Je lui souris. Elle resserre alors son étreinte. Mais c'est qu'elle m'étrangle là!

-Calme-toi steuplé!

Elle desserre alors ses bras et retourne déjà à ses activités. Elle en a commencé plusieurs et elle alterne entre sport, devoirs et jeux-vidéos. Et ça, à 6h du matin.

Je la laisse alors et me dépêche alors de me préparer pour le lycée. Il me reste encore à trouver Orenjikamo, prendre mon petit déjeuné et préparer mon repas du midi. Bon, je m'occuperai du canard plus tard. D'abord faut que je mange. Céréales, jus de yuzu du jardin et une mandarine avalée plus tard, je m'attelle à préparer mon repas. Quelle idée de faire ça le matin… J'ai failli faire brûler la maison deux fois. Enfin bon, reste plus qu'à trouver la peluche de malheur. Il n'était pas dans ma chambre, j'en suis sûre. Donc, première étape: Voir chez Camille. Je toque à sa porte l'ouvre et lui demande si elle sait où est le canard. Elle ne sait pas. C'est bizarre parce que d'habitude, quand il n'est pas avec moi, il est avec elle. Mais mes chats pourraient l'avoir pris pour une peluche! Je n'espère pas pauvre Orenjikamo! Il déteste les chats! Mais, quand j'arrive au niveau de la zone de «jeu» de mes félins, je peux y voir Orenjikamo, dans les pattes de mon chat Pirate, allongé dans une caisse, ronronnant de bonheur. J'interpelle le canard:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Il semble traumatisé. Il ne parle pas et ne bouge pas.

Je m'approche du chat. Faut que je récupère Orenjikamo rapidement. Sinon, je vais être en retard. Je caresse alors mon chat sur la tête.

-Piraaaaaaate… Comment vas-tu mon chachat?

Il ronronne de plus en plus. Desserrant peu à peu ses pattes. Je descends alors dans son cou. Il ouvre son œil valide et me regarde amoureusement. Je fais de même.

Au bout de 2 minutes, ses pattes ont totalement lâchées Orenjikamo que je m'empresse de délivrer en le plaçant derrière moi. Mon chat semble frustré. Je caresse alors son ventre avec mes 2 mains et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Je retire doucement les mains, lui fait un dernier baiser sur le ventre, récupère Orenjikamo et prend mon sac pour me dépêcher d'aller au lycée.

Une fois chaussée et dehors, je vérifie l'heure. Je suis, comme par hasard, en retard. Je commence à courir. Et m'inquiète pour le canard… Pour une fois… Il semble encore sous le choc. En fait, il ne déteste pas les chats… Il en a peur bleue!

Je viens d'arriver au lycée. Je suis essoufflée. Je viens de me rendre compte que ma forme masculine m'aurai permis de gagner à la fois du temps et de l'endurance. Cependant, ce qui est fait, est fait. Les élèves sont tous rentrés dans le bâtiment. Avec un peu de chance je peux retrouver ma classe à temps.

Bah… J'ai réussi à rentrer au moment où le prof fermait la porte. J'ai dérapé, suis passée entre le prof et la porte et mon pied droit à buté contre l'estrade où est posé le bureau du prof. Je regarde alors la classe, toujours aussi essoufflée, décoiffée, mon uniforme collé au corps. Et mes lunettes à la main. Il règne un silence de mort et je sais même pas pourquoi, vu que je ne vois personne.

-Mademoiselle, vous vous êtes, trompée d'école je crois. Je vous prierai de sortir de ma classe de façon convenable.

Comment ça ''Mademoiselle'' ? Je remets mes lunettes sur le visage et me regarde. Pas de poitrine apparente ou de formes plus visibles que d'habitude Juste mes cheveux qui sont plaqués contre mes joues, l'élastique coincé quelque part dans ma chevelure. Quand je relève la tête, je peux voir la plupart des garçons me fixer. AH NON! On a déjà combattu un monstre ''féminin'' y a quelques mois, je ne veux plus entendre parler de sous-entendus! Malgré tout, je peux, en prenant une voix aussi grave que je peux, sauver les meubles.

-Mais… Mon… Monsieur…. Je.. Je suis Hero… Et… Je suis… Désolé d'… D'être en …Retard!

-Oh… Excuser-moi Hero… Je me suis mépris sur votre identité… Allez voir le service logistique. Ils vous prêteront un nouvel uniforme parce que là, vous n'êtes pas présentable. En plus vous allez attraper un rhume.

J'ai posé mon sac à ma place et suis partie en direction du dit service logistique avec un mot du prof. Avant d'arriver là-bas, j'ai changé de sexe (il était temps) et me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié Orenjikamo. J'essayerai de me débrouiller sans lui pour parler japonais.

-Bonjour!

(Alors oui, mais non, je vais pas écrire ''konichiwa'' ''Daijobu desca ?'', parce que sinon, on s'en sortira jamais)

-Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous?

Je viens avec un mot de mon professeur pour...

J'ai donné mon papier à mon interlocuteur. Il est ensuite parti me chercher un uniforme neuf et m'a conseillé d'aller me doucher au gymnase.

J'ai suivi son conseil. Je suis arrivé devant les fameuses douches du gymnase.

«brlm brrrmlbl»

C'était quoi ce bruit? Il venait de l'autre côté du mur… Il venait des… Douches ?

J'entre à pas de loup et je passe ma tête à travers l'ouverture menant aux douches, tel un mauvais espion.

J'ai vu une ombre passer… Je dégluti… C'est surement un élève… C'est… FORCEMENT un élève!

J'entre doucement.

-J'entre…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça cependant ça ne m'empêche pas de me déshabiller tout en gardant une serviette autour de la taille.

Je me rends au douches et m'assoit devant la première. Je n'aime pas ces douches… Elles sont comme celles des bains Kurotama… Je l'actionne. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule résonne dans toute la salle de bain, ce qui rend la scène extrêmement flippante.

Je me frotte le corps et les cheveux avec du savon et du shampoing puis rince le tout. Après avoir essoré et attaché mes cheveux en chignon, je pris une serviette sèche que j'enroulai autour de mon corps.

Quand je me levai, je me retrouvai face à face avec une autre personne :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!...

-..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !...

Mais pourquoi il hurle ? C'est lui qui m'a pris par surprise et pas l'inverse ! Hero, calme toi, respire… Après quelques inspirations, je réussis à me calmer, mais pas mon interlocuteur.

-Pourquoi tu es effrayé ? J'ai prévenu que j'étais là ! Et même ! Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Il prit une inspiration, regarda autour de lui et pris la parole

-J'ai cru que vous me suiviez! Enfin ! Vous ne me suivez pas hein ? Vous n'êtes pas un espion ?

-Un espion ? Pour espionner quoi ? Le prof m'a juste donné une douche forcée !

-T'as une preuve ?

Mais c'est quoi son problème à lui ? Je me lève et vais chercher le mot du prof. Je lui montre. Il me regarde encore avec suspicion. Je range le papier dans mon sac et commence à renfiler ma chemise :

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça… J'y pense, on ne s'est même pas présentés comment tu t'appelles ?

Il est en train de réfléchir… Il va quand même as me demander de me présenter avant si ?... Bon… Au cas où…

-Bon, je m'appelle Hero DECAMELIA. Je suis Français. Je suis arrivée en avril au Japon.

Je lui ai passé ma carte d'identité qu'il a regardé en long, en large et en travers. Il me l'a rend surement quand il s'est rendu compte qu'une carte d'identité européenne, au Japon, ça ne servait à rien.

-Je m'appelle Hikage Genkishi… DECAMELIA-ku…

-Hikage-kun… Appelle-moi Hero. S'il te plait. Je DÉTESTE qu'on m'appelle par mon nom.

-Ah… Euh… Ok…

Nous avons rapidement discutés pendant le temps où je me changeais puis l'ai salué avant de partir des douches. Je l'ai vu me poser un mouchard sur ma chemise, mais comme je n'ai rien à cacher, je l'ai laissé.

Je suis donc retourné en classe et le cours s'est déroulé normalement.

A la fin de la matinée, Kenshin m'attendais à la sortie de la classe, et moi, estimant que j'ai autre chose à faire que de me balader avec un mouchard, je l'ai décroché de mon sac et l'ai laissé sur la table de ma classe, avant de rejoindre mon ami.

-Ca va Hero ? Pourquoi tu étais en retard ce matin ?

-Moi, ça va... Mais je crois qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi lui.

Je montrais mon sac du doigt. Kenshin pu y voir Orenjikamo dormir comme un loir (bien qu'il soit un canard, bien entendu).

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Disons que je l'ai retrouvé dans les pattes de l'un de mes chats… J'ai galéré à le récupérer.

Il a regardé Orenjikamo avec compassion et nous avons rejoint les autres dans les jardins de l'école. Nous nous sommes assis nous avons entamé notre repas et, au passage, j'ai dû expliquer aux autres pourquoi Orenjikamo était assoupli. Ce qui a débouché sur une conversation à propos de nos plus grandes peurs :

-Donc, Orenjikamo est ailuropobe ?

-Ailu-quoi phobe Mamoru ? Il a pas peur des ailes ! Il a peur des chats !

-C'est bien ce que je dis, Niji. Être « ailurophobe », c'est avoir peur des chats.

-Si c'est toi qui le dis Mamoru, je te fais confiance ! Temps que l'on y est, vous avez peur de quoi vous ?

-Bah, c'est quoi cette question ? Commence !

-Kenshin-kun, pas besoin de te braquer… C'est une question plutôt basique je trouve… Enfin… Du coup, je vais répondre à ta question… J'ai absolument HORREUR des insectes et des seringues. Les 2 phobies sont liées. C'est quoi les noms scientifiques de ça Mamoru ?

-Si je ne me trompe pas Hero, la peur des incestes c'est l'entomophobie, la peur des objets pointus, c'est l'aichmophobie et la peur des aiguilles, c'est la Bélénophibie.

-Merci bien Mamoru.

-Mais c'est normal… J'imagine que l'on va devoir tous répondre… Alors je me lance… Malgré ma logique terre à terre… je suis hexakosioihexekontahexaphobe.

Un blanc s'installe… Cependant, Kenshin prit la parole au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes :

-Et ça veut dire ?

-… Je… C'est… Littéralement «la peur du… nombre… 666 »… Cependant... C'est la peur du… Surnaturel…

Mamoru est complètement rouge. Il semble totalement gêné. Il doit se trouver ridicule.

-Mamoru !

Il sursaute et il semble comme prêt à recevoir une vague de moqueries, avec moi en tant que créateur du conflit.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est ridicule d'avoir peur des coccinelles et des papillons ?

Il me regarde, interloqué.

-Avoir peur du surnaturel est aussi stupide que d'avoir peur d'un être vivant de quelques centimètres voir millimètres de long, à mon humble avis… Et, de toute façon, toutes les phobies sont stupides et ridicules.

Il semble soulagé. Apparemment, il pensait vraiment qu'on allait se moquer de lui.

-… KENSHIN ! A toi de nous dévoiler tes plus grandes peurs.

Il sursaute. Surpris par mon cri.

-Bah… Hum… Autophobie… Vous connaissez ?

-Peur de la solitude ? Etrangement, j'aurai pensé que ce serai Niji qui serait affecté par cette phobie. Quoi que vous pouvez être deux à être touché.

-Non non. Je ne suis pas autophobe Mamoru.

-Ah bon ?

-En effet… J'ai le vertige… Depuis mon plus jeune âge… Je suis allé en Italie et je voulais monter dans la tour de Pise. Mais, arrivé devant… J'ai paniqué… Et depuis ce temps là… J'ai le vertige

-Mais enfin… Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas nous le dire ? Ça nous aurait évités de te trainer sur la coupole du toit pendant deux mois !

-Acrophobie… Une peur assez commune… Détenue par un gars qui l'est moins.

-Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à savoir de quoi a peur Tatsuya, même si c'est un dur à cuir !

Nous regardâmes autour de nous mais Tatsuya s'était éclipsé depuis un temps indéterminé… Il devait sûrement être parti à son entrainement.

Après le repas, nous nous dirigeâmes en cours, et lors de ce dit retour nous rencontrâmes Tatsuya.

-Alors Tat'-kun ! On s'éclipse avant de dévoiler ses plus grandes peurs ?

-Mais… J'étais en retard pour l'entrainement…

-Ouai, c'est ça…

Arrivé au premier étage, au moment de quitter le groupe avec Kenshin, nos bracelets se mirent à vibrer. Légèrement. Et en chœur :

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que… ?

-D'où est-ce que ça vient ?!

Orenjikamo vient enfin de sortir de sa transe de peur, le devoir ayant repris sa place première. Je devrais être soulagée de le voir ainsi mais, vu le contexte, il n'en n'est rien. Il continue.

-Il y a trop de monde ici. Vous devriez aller aux douches pour vous changer.

Nous avons donc prit la décision de balancer nos sacs dans nos salles, Je repris le mouchard posé sur ma table pour le jeter sur le chemin et nous partîmes en direction des douches.

-Je ne comprends pas… Plus on s'approche du gymnase, plus les vibrations sont intenses.

-Vous avez remarqué ? Les gens semblent tétanisés. Y en a qui sont en train de pleurer. Y en a même qui sont inconscients ! Ils ont vu quoi ?!

Au fur et à mesure que l'on s'approche des douches, j'ai l'impression que mon estomac se noue…

-STOP !

Tatsuya se tient devant et dos à nous, les bras écartés.

‑Ça vient d'ici. Mais si on ne veut pas que le monstre nous prenne par surprise nous devons être sur nos gardes… D'autant plus que nous ne sommes pas encore transformés !

Il a raison. On se regroupe alors tous derrière lui. Il ouvre doucement la porte. Rien. Pourtant nos bracelets vibrent, émettant un léger bruit dans le gymnase.

-Transformons-nous maintenant… Je pense que ce sera plus prudent…

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Sous les conseils de Mamoru, nous avons enfilé nos tenues dans un vacarme assourdissant…

Le problème, c'est que le dit ''vacarme'' a attiré quelqu'un que l'on n'avait pas envie de voir… LE MONSTRE !

-QUI ÊTES-VOUS !? QUE FAITES-VOUS ICI !?

-Ce sont les Defenders ! Ils sont là pour ramener la paix intérieure dans ton cœur !

Suite à ça, le mouchard (je crois) géant balança une attaque en notre direction ! C'est injuste ! D'habitude, ils prennent le temps de parler avant pour qu'on puisse riposter facilement. L'attaque nous arrive dessus en pleine face. Seul Tatsuya réussit à l'esquiver. Cependant… Rien ne se passe. Tatsuya et Niji en profitent alors pour riposter, seulement, en pleine attaque, Niji semble perdre l'équilibre et s'assoit non sans une certaine maladresse sur le sol. Tatsuya, lui, balance son attaque qui envoie le monstre à l'autre bout du gymnase. Je me sens obligé de féliciter Tatsuya, larmes aux yeux !

-Forsythia ! Forsythia ! FORSUNTHIA ! Mon héros !

-… Vous-êtes où ? … Les amis ?

Je me retourne… Kenshin semble paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

-Mais… On est là Kenshin… A côté de toi !

-DE…. DES FANTÔMES !

Mamoru est lui aussi prit de panique. Il semble cloué sur place, imaginant une horde de fantômes… Mais… Imaginons que ce soit l'attaque de l'ennemi qui les ait mis dans cet état… Ça veut dire que…

Tout à coup, je me sens comme agrippée. Mon bras semble s'engourdir.

-Bonjour mademoiselle… Ceci n'est qu'une petite prise de sang. Cela ne sera pas long.

Affolé par le concept de ''prise de sang'', je me retourne… A peine un quart de tour plus tard, je me retrouve face à une guêpe géante déguisé en infirmière, tenant une seringue d'environ 20 centimètres. Après cette vision d'horreur, je pu entendre une nuée de bourdonnements, avant de passer devant un voile noir.

Vision de Tatsuya

Niji-kun, Mamoru-kun, Hero-kun et même Orenji-kamo sont inconcients… Kenshin-san, lui, est immobile, raide, les yeux ouverts et les pupilles dilatées, son visage est livide et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Les costumes de mes amis ont disparu, dévoilant leur identité au monstre. Je me retrouve seul face à un monstre à moitié vaincu grâce à mon attaque… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Si je ne l'attaque pas, il pourra s'en remettre et m'avoir. Sans savoir ce qui leur est vraiment arrivé, je ne pourrais pas contrer… Et continuer un adversaire à terre, c'est de l'acharnement. Et puis, mes amis semblent totalement vulnérables.

Ma décision est prise, je me précipite auprès de Hero-kun et Niji-kun. Je les place en sécurité, en dehors du gymnase, puis, je fais pareil avec Mamoru, Orenjikamo avant de faire un dernier aller-retour avec Kenshin-san. Son cœur bat à la chamade. Son uniforme est trempé de sueur. Ses lèvres bougent à peine mais il semble murmurer quelque chose.

-…S..Je… Êtes-où ?... Seul…

Il est tétanisé… Je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état. C'est le seul encore conscient… Il faut que je sache comment on peut vaincre ce monstre !

-Kenshin-san… Je suis là…

Je m'approche doucement. Il semble que ses iris cherchent quelque chose. Je pense qu'il m'a entendu. Je me place derrière lui et je l'enlace, dans le but de le faire réagir. Je sens que les larmes qui perlent sur mes doigts se stoppent, petit à petit.

-Que ?…

Il a repris ses esprits ! Cependant, avant même que je lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé, Kenshin-san se retourne, et, après m'avoir rapidement dévisagé, il se jette dans mes bras !

-TATSUYA-SENPAIIIII ! J'AI… EU SI PEUR ! Vous… Aviez tous disparus ! Je me sentais si seul !

Il s'est remis à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans mes bras.

-Peur ? Tu penses que ce monstre reproduit nos phobies ?

Il hocha la tête avant de me lâcher.

-Je… Me retransforme et on y retourne…

-Non, non… Essaye de réanimer les autres dès que Héros est réveillé, appelle-moi. Je vais le retenir d'accord ?

-Non… Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir tout seul ! Tu auras besoin de moi !

-Je serrai plus tranquille si tu les garde. Fais ça pour moi s'il te plait. En plus, cette épreuve a dû te fatiguer.

Il se résigna et se plaça aux cotés de nos amis, commençant déjà à voir si ils étaient encore inconscient. Je retournai alors dans le gymnase. Le monstre finissait de se relever.

-Écoute, pourquoi essayes-tu de terroriser tout le monde ?

Il se contenta seulement de m'attaquer. Ayant vu le coup venir, je me dépêchai alors de l'esquiver tout en ripostant. Seulement, lui aussi esquiva. Cette danse dura plus d'un quart d'heure. Les coups fusaient et le gymnase était à moitié détruit. J'ai beau sportif, ce genre d'acrobaties me fatigue grandement. Je continuai à lancer une salve d'attaque, sans qu'aucune ne le touche. Notre ennemi est très rapide.

-Forsythia ! Hero est réveillé.

-HA HA ! CETTE ATTAQUE EST LA PLUS PUISSANTE QUE J'AI EN RÉSERVE ! GOÛTE A LA TERREUR Forsythia !

Son attaque me traversa de plein fouet sans que je puisse esquiver. Cependant, la mienne le toucha aussi, le faisant tomber au sol.

A peine, entendis-je le dos du monstre claquer le sol que ma vue s'obscurcit. En levant la tête vers le plafond du gymnase détruit, je pu apercevoir le soleil se coucher à grande vitesse.

-Pourquoi le soleil se couche ?

-Vous le voyez aussi ?! Mais attendez… C'est une illusion ?! Si oui, elle s'étend jusqu'où ? Sinon, le soleil est vraiment en train de se coucher ?! Et puis pourquoi on la voit alors qu'il n'y a que Forsythia qui a été touché ?!

-Ne te pose pas autant de questions ! Hey le monstre ! Si tu crois que c'est un lieu sombre qui va faire peur à For'-chan, tu te trompes ! Hein For'-chan ! For'-chan ?

J'entends tout, je vois tout, je ressens tout, mais je suis incapable de répondre, bouger ou même détourner le regard du ciel noir. Il est si sombre, profond, insondable. La nouvelle lune assombrit encore plus ce spectacle déjà effrayant. Je sens mon cœur se serrer avant de ''tomber''.

-Ooooh, la peur du noir. Répendue comme peur… Très répendue. Surtout chez les enfants ! Votre gorille a peur du noir ! C'est trop mignon !

-Les _Créateurs de l'ombre_ ! Vous allez arrêter de venir nous narguer!? Ça va devenir un sketch !

-On viendra aussi souvent que possible. Pour prouver nos soup…

-Grenat ! Tais-toi !

-Oui, Ghosénite, tu as raison ! Les prochaines fois, nous vous regarderons de loin, sans vous gêner… Enfin, je dis ça mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

-Ils me rappellent vraiment quelqu'un…

-T'as dit quelque chose Amaryllis ?

-Nan, rien Rose.

-Tant qu'on n'a pas le sceptre de Forsythia, on ne va pas pouvoir rendre la forme normale au monstre !

-Et si tu faisais revenir le soleil Niji ?

-On ne va pas l'aider en le remettant dans la lumière. Le mieux c'est de l'aider à surmonter sa peur comme le monstre nous a aidé.

-Il nous a aidé ? Je me souviens juste avoir fait un malaise personnellement.

-Bon. Il ne nous a pas tous aidé. Essayez de retenir le monstre, dans quelques minutes je suis là.

Hortensia s'approcha de moi et me tira par le bras.

-Regarde vers le ciel. Tu vois les étoiles ? Même sans la lune elles éclairent le ciel. Regarde-les bien.

D'un coup, une nuée de lumières traversa le ciel, rendant le ciel plus lumineux qu'auparavant.

-C'est beau non ? Les étoiles sont comme les amis. Elles nous aident à ne pas sombrer dans l'obscurantisme total. A chaque fois que tu auras peur, je serai là pour te rassurer, d'accord ? Je serai là, comme les étoiles sont toujours là, dans le ciel nocturne.

Il a raison. Avec lui, j'ai l'impression que le noir n'est plus aussi angoissant. Je commence à pouvoir réagir aux situations qui m'entourent. Doucement, je me tourne vers celui qui m'a libéré. Il regarde le ciel, un sourire rassurant sur le visage. Ses yeux suivent du regard les nuées qui continuent de défiler dans le ciel. Dans la main qui n'est pas occupée par mon poignet, il tient son sceptre qu'il bouge au rythme des nuées.

-Merci pour tout a l'heure. Grâce à toi j'ai compris qu'avec vous je ne serai jamais seul.

Je ne répondis rien, le contemplant. Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Comme si ce moment resterait ainsi pour toujours.

-Bon, les garçons. Désolé, de vous couper en plein moment romantique mais va falloir le démonstréifier l'gamin. Parce que si c'est pas moi qui vous interromps ce sera lui…

Kenshin et moi nous retournâmes, surpris, sur un Héro désignant du pouce le monstre se relevant à peine de mon dernier coup de laser.

-IL FAIT TOUJOURS AUSSI NOIIIIR ! QUEL BONHEUR !

-Noir, comme ton âme.

-COMMENT CA ?! TU… ESSAYES DE PARAITRE FORT C'EST ÇA ?!

-Je suis DÉJÀ fort.

-Forsythia as raison ! Il est fort ! Très fort ! Il a réussi à dépasser ses peurs ! Au lieu de faire flipper tout le monde, essaye de surmonter les tiennes ! Tu n'en ressortiras que plus fort !

-TU CROIS QUE C'EST SI FACILE QUAND TU AS PEUR DE LA MOINDRE CHOSE EN CE MONDE ?! DEVENIR AINSI ME DONNE LA PUISSANCE NECESSAIRE POUR NE PLUS AVOIR PEUR !

-Que tu crois, oui! Au lieu d'affronter tes peurs, tu ne fais que les fuir ! Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir peur ! Peur que l'école soit encore attaquée, peur que mes amis soit en danger, peur que chaque élève croisé ne soit un potentiel ennemi! Mais mon devoir de héros me force à affronter ces peurs et à les amoindrir, et même les annuler. Franchement, ici, le plus fort, ce n'est pas toi. Les plus forts, ce sont Hortensia et Forsythia.

-C'est le moment !

Mon sceptre, dégainé pendant le monologue d'Amaryllis, parti de mes mains et rejoignit, comme à l'accoutumée, celui précédemment nommé.

-FEEL PEAAAAACEFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL!... You will feel peace ful now!

L'attaque vient se planter dans le monstre qui, pendant ces trois bonnes secondes où Amarillys scandait ses slogans, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi les monstres ne bougent pas à ces moments là… C'est le discours de notre leader qui les immobilise?

Amaryllis retomba doucement au sol, et, quand les lumières flashy venues d'on ne sait où s'éteignirent, notre victime redevint normal dans un ''C'est ça la paix intérieure ? C'est… Ça ne fait pas peur du tout!''

-You're in peace now… It's the end !

Le ciel redevint aussitôt bleu et les paillettes magique d'Orenjikamo réparèrent les dégâts causés au gymnase.

-Hey ! Mais… Mais c'est Hikage Genkishi-kun !

-Tu le connais Hero-kun ?

-Bah oui ! Un jour, je l'ai croisé dans les vestiaires. J'ai eu le droit à un vrai interrogatoire de police !

-Bon, on va fêter ça ?!

-Ouai !

Je pris l'étudiant dans mes bras et le plaça sur un banc. Il semblait vraiment ailleurs. En me retournant, je regardait notre groupe s'éloigner, satisfait de cette nouvelle victoire. Et, alors que je commençais à m'avancer pour retourner en cours, je pu voir les _Créateurs de l'ombre_ s'en aller prestement et ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que leur chef avait des cheveux noirs aussi sombre que l'ébène. Sûrement s'est-il retransformé trop tôt.

-Grand frère ! Y a Y a… Une araignée là-baaaaas !

Ma petite sœur me montra sa cachette secrète. Une petite pièce où je refusais d'aller, le noir me tétanisant.

-Elle est où ''là'', ma puce ?

Elle ouvrit la porte et me montra un coin dans le fond de la pièce.

-Mais tu as peur du noir. Je sais pas…

Je me baissai pour rentrer dans la pièce et alla chercher la petite bête à huit pattes que je posa sur ma main. Je ressorti, sans avoir ressenti la moindre appréhension.

-Mais… T'as pas peur du noir, grand frère ? Tu m'as menti ?

-Je n'ai plus peur maintenant. On m'a aidé. Regarde, tu vas aussi vaincre ta peur, comme ça, tu deviendras très forte!

-Très forte comment ? Très forte comme toi ?

-Très forte plus que moi. Tu sais, la sœur d'un de mes amis a la même peur que toi. Tu pourra te vanter d'être plus forte qu'elle. Regarde, pour le moment, tu vas essayer de la regarder d'accord ?

Ma petite sœur acquiesça. Et c'est ainsi que commença un jeu où le but était de ne plus avoir peur.

* * *

Alors, c'était cool?

C'est l'un des premiers chapitres que j'ai entamé (Je crois que j'ai commencé à l'écrire en parallèle du chapitre 2 (ERREUR MONUMENTALE! NE FAITES JAMAIS ÇA!)). Mais alors? Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit autant de temps? La restructuration / remodelage... Et oui, par ce qu'en 6 chapitres (2 mois, parce que là, dans l'histoire, on est fin mai), mes persos on déjà un peu évolués (Héro appelle enfin notre canard adoré par son nom (d'ailleurs, c'est arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que je ne le pensais) (VOILA POURQUOI JE VOUS AI DIS DE NE PAS FAIRE ÇA!).

Enfin bon...

Voici la signification du nom du méchant:

Hikage 日陰 : ombre

Genkishi : chevalier fantôme

Voili voilou, j'vous aime :3

PS: Ne vous attendez pas à voir le chapitre 7 de si tôt... Je l'ai recommencé, il ne me satisfaisait pas


	7. Peaceful summer holidays

Et salut tout le monde! Comment allez vous?

Le chapitre sort enfin! Nos héros sont en été. J'espère que le soleil se fera ressentir de votre côté *regarde son thermomètre et pleure*... Il fait -3 ici... Mais bon, je préfère ça à la chaleur étouffante de Tokyo.

* * *

L'été. Quelle horrible saison. Entre la chaleur et les insectes (les fameux)... Je ne suis pas en reste de trouver quelconque autre défaut à cette saison… Vêtu de mon uniforme d'été, je me dirige vers l'école, sans grande envie. Le soleil me brûle les yeux, effet amplifié à cause de mes lunettes. ''Bravo Héro ! Tu as placé tes lunettes de soleil dans ta valise ! Quel génie !''

-Héro ! J'ai vraiment hâte que tu me présentes tes amis ! Je me demande à quoi ressemblent des garçons aimant des peluches aussi mignonnes !

-Alors là… T'as même pas idée de sur quoi tu vas tomber…, Répondis-je, las.

Ma petite sœur m'accompagnait aujourd'hui. Elle voulait voir le départ en vacances de notre club… Enfin, officiellement c'est notre départ en session de stage : Prétendre cela nous permettait notamment d'avoir droit à un remboursement non négligeable sur la plupart de nos activités, logements et moyens de locomotions. Elle tenait le canard dans ses bras, le câlinant de toutes ses forces malgré la chaleur oppressante.

-T'as pas trop chaud à câliner cette peluche à longueur de journées ?

-Pas du tout !

Au loin, j'aperçu mes amis, près du mini-bus que nous allions emprunter. Nous les rejoignîmes sans tarder. Nous nous sommes salués.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Niji à ma sœur.

-Je m'appelle Camille, je suis la petite sœur de Hero. Enchantée ! Niji, je suppose ?

-Hum… C'est exact… Comment… ?

-T'imagine bien que le monstre me parle de vous tous les jours.

 _-… Monstre ? Qui c'est que tu traites de monstre ?!_

 _-Bah toi,_ Hero _!_

 _-Bah tu t'es vu sale gosse ?!_

Une fausse querelle éclata entre nous deux oubliant totalement que les autres étaient devant nous. Et alors que nous pensions nous arrêter par nous même au moment où l'un de nous deux n'aurait plus d'arguments envers l'autre, notre jeu s'interrompit à cause d'une tierce personne, qui n'était nul autre que Bankishi.

-Crier en pleine rue… Quel manque d'éducation. Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous, Hero.

-Excusez-nous. Nous aurions dû faire plus attention. Et… Bonjour.

-C'est qui lui ? Tu m'as pas dit que vous partiez à 5 ?

-Ex… Excusez-la, Président. Ma petite sœur a toujours parlé très instinctivement…

-Quoi ?! C'est lui le… ?!

-C'est votre petite sœur ? L'impolitesse se transmet… Vous l'amenez à votre stage ?

-… Pas du tout ! Elle m'a juste accompagné rencontrer mon club, et puis, vous savez bien que c'est interdit…

Niji, demanda alors au conseil des élèves, après les avoir salués, si ils partaient, au vu de leurs sacs pleins à craquer, en stage eux aussi, ce à quoi ils nous dévoilèrent qu'ils allaient certes travailler, mais surtout visiter plusieurs lieux pour un projet confidentiel. Bizarre tout de même…

-Au fait, je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais Mr le proviseur part avec vous.

Nous nous sommes tous regardés dans le banc des yeux, dépités, avec la même pensée en tête ''Adieu, belles vacances !''. Ma petite sœur se mit à rire, en voyant nos têtes dépitées.

-Vous avez l'air dépités. Les garçons. Un problème ? Des vacances gâchées peut-être ?

-Non… Mais ce n'est pas ça Kenji… Mais… Avez-vous vu les activités que l'on va faire ? Mr Tawarayama est proche de la retraite… On s'inquiète pour sa santé…

-Salut les enfants ! Vous êtes prêts ? Montons dans le bus ! Il ne faudrait pas être en retard pour ce stage !

… Les … ''Enfants'' ?! Nous ne sommes plus en primaire bon sang ! Nous avons donc salué le conseil des élèves, ainsi que ma petite sœur et nous sommes montés dans le mini-bus, suivant Mr Tawarayama.

Le voyage se déroula sans encombre, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mr Tawarayama semblait particulièrement heureux de nous accompagner. Il semblait avoir la même énergie qu'une personne de 20 ans.

Arrivés à destination, nous avons déposé nos bagages à l'auberge avant de nous diriger vers la plage.

-Ouaaaaaaah ! La plage est super graaaaaaande !

-C'est la première fois que je vais à la mer. C'est vrai que c'est beau…

-C'est sérieux, Mamoru? Tu vas voir, tu vas plus qu'apprécier ! En plus, venir au mois de juin va éviter qu'elle soit noire de monde ! C'est trop bien d'avoir des vacances décalées !

-Les enfants, que comptez-vous faire cet après-midi ? Je vais rester me reposer sur la plage pour ma part. D'ailleurs, si vous ne suivez pas votre stage à la lettre, on s'en fiche. Vous avez besoin de vacances.

On s'est tous regardés, étonnés. Le proviseur venait de nous donner son accord pour transformer notre stage en vacances.

-Tout de même, invitez-moi aux meilleures activités, j'ai 86 ans mais je suis en pleine forme !

-D'accord M'sieur !

Tandis que nous laissâmes le proviseur se reposer tranquillement, nous avons décidé de marcher le long de l'eau, dans l'optique de voir quels étaient les coins les plus appropriés pour de jeunes gens de notre âge. Pendant que nous parlions, rigolions, nous poussions dans l'eau et nous amusions nous passâmes le long d'une plage familiale, d'une plage tranquille et d'une plage uniquement peuplée de femmes puis uniquement de garçons. Sur cette dernière plage, nous dûmes faire demi-tour, celle-ci étant délimitée par une falaise. Sur cette plage, de nombreux garçons virent nous voir nous disant que notre canard leur faisait penser à un wombat, venu sur cette plage avec un vieil homme. Nous dûmes donc passer un moment avec ces messieurs voulant cajoler notre canard. Au soir, nous sommes retournés vers l'auberge en repassant par l'esplanade donnant vue sur la mer et le soleil déclinant doucement.

Arrivés à l'auberge, nous croisâmes Mr Tawarayama qui sortait des bains publics de l'auberge. Nous en profitâmes donc pour prendre un bain, afin de nous relaxer de cette journée.

Les jours défilaient et les activités s'enchainaient à une vitesse folle, volleyball, bataille d'eau, balades en forêt, ecorunning (pour quand même dire de faire des activités dans le thème du stage), plongée, karaoké, bronzette, concours de château sable.

-Bon ! Les gars ! On s'réveille ! C'est le dernier jour et on n'a toujours pas fait nos devoirs ! Allez !

A moitié réveillé, Mamoru s'assit sur son futon, avant de me répondre:

-A qui parles-tu ? Niji et moi, nous avons fini nos devoirs depuis longtemps !

-Pareil pour Tatsuya et moi… Je lui ai posé des questions sur des points de cours !

Je les ai regardés, mon angoisse se transformant en tristesse et en dépit.

-… Vous m'avez pas attendu pour bosser ?! Les gars ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?!

-Bah comme tu courrais à droite à gauche pour faire en sorte que le séjour se passe au mieux pour nous, on ne voulait pas trop te déranger.

-Pour se faire pardonner on va t'aider…

Je sorti alors 5 tickets de ma poche, à contrecœur, et posais ceux-ci sur la table, en soupirant.

-Ecoutez. Vous avez fait votre travail. J'avais prévu qu'on passe la journée au parc d'attraction aujourd'hui. Allez-y sans moi. Je vous rejoindrai vite. Je ne veux pas vous retenir. Invitez aussi Mr Tawarayama et Orenjikamo.

Mamoru prit alors les billets et les rangea soigneusement avant de quitter la pièce sous les cris mécontents de Kenshin. Pendant ce temps-là, Niji et Tatsuya essayèrent de me convaincre de m'aider. Je réussi à les jeter dehors après 5 minutes de conversation stérile, et commença donc à travailler, le cœur tout de même lourd.

Vision de Bankishi.

Nous ratissé toutes les grandes destinations touristique de la région, sans rien trouver de concluant. Il nous reste plus que la côte la plus proche du lycée, la destination qui nous intéressait le moins. En arrivant, hier soir, nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous avions tort de négliger cette côte. Elle est accessible par la route ainsi qu'en train. Les différentes plages sont adaptées à beaucoup de type de personnes : plages familiales, plage sportives, plages gay, plages reculées et plage privative avec hôtel de luxe (où nous logeons actuellement). De plus, le coin regorge d'activités : Activités en bord de mer, visites de temples, balades en forêt et j'en passe. Ce coin est beaucoup plus fréquenté que nous le pensions, c'est un bon point pour notre projet.

-Bankishi ! Bonjour.

-Bonjour Akemi. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Lors de notre ballade en vélo matinale, Kenji et moi avons repéré quelque chose d'intéressant. C'est d'ailleurs étrange que nous ne l'ayons pas remarqué hier.

-J'imagine que si tu en viens me déranger de si bonne heure, c'est urgent.

J'ai donc commencé à le suivre, d'abord au travers de l'hôtel, puis le long de la forêt, puis à travers la petite ville longeant la plage.

En passant devant une des nombreuses auberges de la ville, je pu ressentir une aura étrangement négative et pessimiste. Une négativité assez puissante pour me faire frissonner mais aussi très fragile. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une aura aussi étrange avant.

-Hey ! Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

-Quoi ? Ah… Tu ne ressens rien toi ?

-Ressentir quoi ? Tu es sûr d'avoir bien dormi cette nuit ?

Il ne ressent pas cette aura bizarre ? Pourtant l'air est chargé de cette négativité très spéciale. Etrange… Je dois m'être fait des idées.

-Ce n'est rien. Continuons.

J'ai continué à suivre Akemi. Au final, nous sommes arrivés en face d'un parc d'attraction, où Kenji nous attendais.

-Vous… Vouliez me montrer ce parc d'attraction ?

-Ben oui ! On est passé à côté hier ! Mais le plus incroyable, c'est l'atmosphère, tu ne trouves pas ?

-L'atmosphère ? C'est-à-dire ?

Je pu ressentir quelque chose de bizarre parmi l'ambiance joyeuse du parc. Une aura négative. Moins puissante que celle de tout à l'heure mais plus stable et costaude.

-… Vous voulez qu'on…

-Bah oui ! Le parc d'attraction, c'est le meilleur endroit pour ça !

-Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

-Mais oui !

Akemi me tira dans le parc d'attraction, le sourire aux lèvres. J'avoue ne pas être sûr de savoir si on est, tous les trois sur la même longueur d'onde. Cependant on se rapproche de plus en plus de l'aura négative que je ressens.

-On y est !

-La maison hantée ?!

-Ouiii ! Allez ! On rentre !

Je suivi alors Akemi et Kenji dans le manoir hanté. Je me sens de moins confiant. L'aura est de plus en plus forte. De plus, j'ai l'impression que l'aura instable de tout à l'heure est elle aussi présente.

Cependant, l'aura malsaine stable explosa. Elle devint extrêmement puissante. D'un coup, je senti quelque chose me frôler. Je reculai instantanément.

-Mais…

Du bruit se fit entendre derrière nous. Une silhouette familière se manifesta.

Vision de Hero

Franchement, j'en ai marre, c'est long. Je ne me doutais pas que notre charge travail est si élevée. Je suis dégoutée. Je propose un voyage, je cours partout pour que tout se passe bien. J'oubli même d'en faire mon propre travail. Au final, je me suis démenée pour que tout se passe bien, mais je n'ai même pas réussi à faire en sorte que ça se passe bien pour moi… Des gouttes d'eau commencent à tomber sur mes travaux. Il y a une fuite dans le plafond ? Après avoir vérifié que non, mes mains entrèrent en contact avec ces gouttes. Chaudes. Mon cœur se serre. Il me fait mal. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus irrégulière…

-Hey ! Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

Cette voix… Je la reconnais. Elle est étouffée mais je la reconnais ! En avançant vers la fenêtre, je pu vérifier mes soupçons : Akemi ainsi que Bankishi se tenaient devant la fenêtre. Que font-ils ici ? C'est louche. Ils commencent à partir. Je vais les suivre après avoir changé de genre.

Ils se sont dirigés vers le parc d'attraction où ils ont rejoint Kenji. C'est vraiment étrange ! Ils savent que les autres y sont ? Ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai payé en liquide. Et avec mon propre argent de poche en plus !...

-La maison hantée ?!

-Ouiii ! Allez ! On rentre !

Bankishi n'a pas l'air vraiment à l'aise, contrairement à Kenji ou même Akemi.

Dans l'attraction, une lumière bordeaux s'éleva un dixième de seconde, suivi par une ombre gigantesque, devant le conseil des élèves. Mon bracelet se mit alors à vibrer alors que l'ombre passa derrière eux. J'aurai du me douter que c'étaient eux les invocateurs ! Hors de moi, je suis sorti de ma cachette, sans même me transformer.

-Je… Le savais que vous étiez louche ! C'est vous qui l'avez fait apparaitre n'est-ce pas ?!

-Hero ? C'est toi ?! Fait app… Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Ouai, c'est moi ! C'est vous qui avait apparaitre ce monstre bizarre !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ! On visite la maison hantée ! Les monstres sont en carton-pâte ici !

Avant même que je puisse répondre, Kenji traversa la pièce et s'écrasa sur l'un des murs de maison hantée.

-AH! UN MONSTRE EN CARTON-PÂTE N'AURAIT PAS PU FAIRE CA !

-Att… Y a vraiment un truc bizarre ici!

-Qu'est-ce tu racontes Bankishi ? C'est pas un monstre ! C'est un gars armé, obligé !

Ils font comme si de rien n'était ! Je me suis approché de Kenji, toujours sonné ! Puis, j'ai senti la colère monter.

- _MAIS ARRETEZ DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE !?_

Ils se regardèrent. L'ombre réapparu devant Akami et Bankishi. Ils ne bougèrent pas, comme si elle était invisible à leurs yeux. Elle leva un membre, prête à frapper. Au dernier moment, Bankishi tira Akemi vers l'arrière, pour se protéger et le protéger. Il plaça une main sur sa poitrine et serra sa chemise.

-Je ne sais pas ce que t'as contre nous Hero mais…

-J'crois que Hero a raison. Y a un truc bizarre ici. Je me sens vraiment mal. En tout cas, on y est pour rien. Sinon, ça n'aurait pas attaqué Kenji.

En y réfléchissant, ils avaient raison. Si c'étaient eux qui avaient invoqué ce monstre, il ne se serait jamais attaqué à ses ''Maîtres''… Je leurs portai alors Kenji et demanda au Conseil de sortir de la maison. Je ne pouvais pas me transformer devant eux ! Quelques secondes après qu'ils soient sortis, quelque chose de petit se faufila entre mes jambes pour surement rejoindre la sortie, laissant une légère odeur de fruits rouges qui me semblai familière derrière lui. Il ne restait plus que le monstre et moi dans cette pièce.

-Bon, écoute ! J'ai pas toute la journée, alors je vais me transformer et, après t'avoir défoncé ce qui prendra à peu près 2 secondes, tout le monde sera content, ok ?

Pour seule réponse il se jeta sur moi… Ça va pas être la nouvelle mode de se jeter sur les héros sans qu'ils n'aient fait leur monologue.

Avant qu'il ne m'atteigne, j'entrepris d'embrasser mon bracelet.

-Peace Kiss & Love !

… Rien ne se passai. Pas de lumière rouge, pas de paillettes, pas de fond de J-pop gnian-gnian.

La course du monstre, elle, continua. La surprise de ma non-transformation fit que je me pris l'attaque de plein fouet. Encore. On va finir par croire que j'aime me prendre des coups vu qu'à chaque fois je me fais projeter contre un mur !

-M… Mais pourquoi ?

Pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, le monstre est déjà prêt à me sauter dessus. Je me suis relevé tant bien que mal, la douleur me lancinant de part en part.

Le monstre me fit face, et, en s'élançant il me dit :

-Alors, cette transformation ? J'attends toujours.

-Ouai… Bon, ça prendra pas deux secondes finalement…

Au moment où il allait me toucher, je fis deux pas sur la gauche pour qu'il se prenne le mur derrière moi mais à peine une demi-seconde plus tard, je me retrouvai au sol, frappé de plein fouet au crâne. Rapide le bougre.

-RAAAAAAAH… MAIS POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi ?, cira-je désespéré.

-J'imagine que c'est parce que tu…

-HERO ?! Tu es arrivé là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas… Enfin… Tu sais quoi !

Je regardais le groupe qui venais d'arriver et en particulier Forsythia qui venait d'arriver.

-Transformé ? Je n'y arrive pas. Et au cas où, le monstre sait qui je suis. Je lui ai tapé la discute.

-Comment ça tu n'arrives pas à te transformer ? Et comment ça tu as discuté avec ? Il est où là ? il s'est enfui. Demanda Hellébore, paniqué.

-Bah non devant toi ! T'es aveugle ?! Bouge si tu tiens à la vie.

Il se décala en quelques sauts agiles tout en me demandant comment j'arrivais à le voir. La même question se fit entendre des autres héros qui se mirent en garde, tout en regardant frénétiquement autour d'eux.

-J'allais y venir, voyez-vous ? J'en ai marre de cette saison où le soleil est de mise. J'en ai marre de ces stages où seul une personne se retrouve à s'occuper de tout, comme une nounou, alors que les autres profitent. On travaille dans l'ombre et on obtient aucun remerciement, aucune reconnaissance. PIRE ! On se retrouve mis de côté par ces mêmes personnes qui ne s'occupent de rien !

Je ne su quoi redire. C'était un peu ce que je ressentais, même si, à sa différence, je m'étais mis seul dans cette situation.

-Et donc, c'est quoi le rapport avec le fait qu'on te voit pas ?

-Et bien, je vivais dans l'ombre des autres, maintenant je vis dans l'ombre, seul ceux qui ont le cœur plus sombre que l'ombre peuvent me voir. Colère, désespoir, solitude et incompréhension permettent de me voir. C'est d'ailleurs étrange que votre pote puisse me voir.

Il se déplaça à mes côtés, s'accroupi devant moi, et tandis qu'il me prenait le menton, pour relever ma tête, je baissais les yeux, évitant de le regarder. Je ne voulais pas faire face à la réalité. J'étais, en ce moment, plus proche du côté obscur que du côté lumineux. Mon corps se mit à trembler, d'abord doucement, puis, les tremblements s'intensifièrent. Mon cœur se compressa dans ma poitrine avec une violence inouïe, m'empêchant de respirer, pendant une seconde, et alors que j'inspirais une grande bouffée d'air empoussiérée, la contraction de reproduisit, recommençant ce cycle.

-Mais Héro, pourquoi ?! Tu… Tu as décidé toi-même de te mettre dans cette situation ! Pourquoi avoir gardé ça pour toi ?!, demanda Rose.

Ne les regardant pas, je répondis tant bien que mal, refoulant les cris que je voulais lâcher.

-… Je… Je ne voulais pas vous impliquer dans un problème qui ne vous concernait pas...

-Mais on est là pour t'aider.

Un voile se plaça devant ma raison, commençant doucement à laisser place à la colère, que dis-je, à la haine. Je me levais alors d'un bond.

-VOUS M'AURIEZ PLUS AIDE EN M'EN PARLANT EN TANT VOULU ! VOUS N'AVEZ PENSE QU'A VOUS ! VOUS M'AVEZ LAISSE DE CÔTE ! ABANDONNE EN FAISANT VOS TRUCS DAN SVOTRE COIN SANS M'EN PARLER !

Le monstre, accolé au plafond ricana doucement, tandis que je m'avançais vers le héros devant moi. Rose repris alors la parole, sur la défensive.

-Mais… On pensait…

-VOUS… VOUS PENSIEZ RIEN DU TOUT ! RIEN !

Je levais la main, dans une reflexe instinctif. Celle-ci s'abaissa alors que je me voyais déjà frapper à sang les personnes devant moi. Ces images défiant devant moi défilaient à une vitesse folle et rebouclaient encore et encore, arrivant toujours à la même conclusion, la vue du corps inerte de ceux-ci me calmant enfin. Ma raison repris le dessus pendant une seconde, me permettant d'arrêter ma main à quelques centimètres du visage de Rose. Je reculais à la vue du visage terrifié de Rose et du visage grave des autres.

-Je… Je…

Le peu de raison qui me restait me poussa à fuir.

Je couru alors vers la forêt se situant à l'arrière de la maison hantée. Et, alors que mes larmes coulaient, ma raison s'endormie, laissant la haine reprendre le dessus. A partir de là, tout est un peu flou. Je frappais frénétiquement les arbres en hurlant de toutes mes forces. Au bout de ce qui me semblait être une bonne heure comme une dizaine de seconde, je me calmais enfin. En regardant ma montre, je constatais qu'environ 20 minutes s'étaient passées entre le moment où j'entrais dans la maison et maintenant. J'avais dû criser durant 5-10 minutes. Ces quelques minutes avaient réussi à rendre mes poings rouges, rouges de mon sang.

Mes esprits retrouvés, je me souvins alors du visage de mes amis. Que se serait-t-il passé si je n'avais pas repris mes esprits ? Etais-ce le monstre qui m'avait rendu ainsi ? Il est vrai que j'avais déjà eu des crises comme celles-ci auparavant mais le psychologue, à l'époque, n'avait relevé ça que comme étant une crise ponctuelle. Mais auparavant, je n'avais jamais été proche de blesser quelqu'un. En parlant de blesser… Mes amis étaient en danger ! Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. Alors pouvoirs ou pas, je les aiderai du mieux que je peux. Après tout, mes amis sont bien plus précieux que ma vie, et ce n'est pas cette épreuve qui ébranlera notre amitié !

Une vibration se fit ressentir au niveau de mon poignet et une légère lueur apparue au niveau de mon bracelet. Mon instinct me dicta la conduite à suivre : Transforme-toi et vole soutenir tes amis.

Arrivé à la maison hantée, je trouvais tous mes amis à bout de souffle et blessés.

-Alors comme ça, tu es de retour ? Et… Comment c'est possible ?!

-La transformation ? Je suis allé me calmer dans la forêt. Et j'y ai compris que mon comportement de base était horrible. Je leur ai rejeté la faute dessus alors qu'ils n'ont absolument rien fait !

-Et tu as eu le courage de revenir ici après les avoir attaqués ? Tu vas dire que c'est de ma faute, hmm ?

-… Non. Mon instabilité mentale, c'est mon problème. Tu sais je tremble encore de colère. Provoques-moi et je risque de repartir dans cette folie meurtrière. Cependant, …

Les autres me regardèrent, choqués ''''Meutrière'' J'ai bien entendu ?''. Ceci dit, je ne les écoutais pas vraiment

-… tant que les liens qui nous unissent resteront aussi forts, ma raison m'empêchera de leur faire du mal. Alors…

Je me retournai alors vers Rose et les autres.

-JE VOUS DEMANDE DE ME PARDONNER !… Même si ce que j'ai fait est inexcusable, je vous demande de me pardonner. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je ne veux pas vous perdre. Je veux seulement rester avec vous. J'aimerai déjà que vous me pardonniez d'avoir rejeté toute la faute sur vous alors que j'étais unique fautif.

-Nous… Avons aussi pensé à ta place au lieu de te demander, nous avons aussi fauté. D'ailleurs, monstre,

-Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi ! Je suis Shadoumonsta..

-Monstre ombre ?

\- Shadoumonsta… Je pense que tu devrais communiquer avec ton groupe. C'est, je pense, la plus grosse erreur que nous ayons tous fait. Nous n'avons pas osé communiquer ensemble.

-Communiquer ? Quand j'essaye, je me retrouve avec plus de tâches qu'au départ !

-Problème de communication. Si tu expliques avec sincérité tes problèmes, tes amis te comprendront.

-Expliquer mes sentiments avec… Sincérité ?

-Oui, regarde ! Grâce à cela, nous pouvons enfin nous comprendre l'un l'autre et régler nos problèmes.

-Les gars ! C'est le moment !, nous avertit Orenjikamo, qui n'avait rien dit depuis son arrivée ici.

-Si tu le dit... Quoi que.. tu as raison. Je commence à le voir de moins en moins… FEEL PEACEFUL !

Le monstre ne bougea pas et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, comme à l'accoutumée.

-… You will fell peaceful now !

Un garçon de notre âge prit la place du monstre. «Quel apaisement. C'est ça la paix intérieure ?»

Sur sa carte d'étudiant, accrochée à son T-shirt on put lire Nakamura Sakutaro.

Nous avons porté l'élève à l'extérieur de la maison hantée, et l'avons assis au dos de la maison. Les paillettes d'Orenjikamo réparèrent le bâtiment et nous pûmes alors reprendre nos apparences normales à l'abri des regards.

-Les gars… Je suis désolé pour mon comportement plus qu'impardonnable.

-On a compris. C'est vrai que tu m'as sacrément fait peur tout à l'heure. Ne t'inquiète pas. T'as besoin de décompresser, pas de te tourmenter. Viens, on va s'amuser.

Niji m'attrapa le poignet et m'entraina vers les attractions du parc.

Nous avons tous terminés notre séjour au parc d'attraction, rejoins par Mr Tawarayama et le conseil des élèves, qui au final, ne nous ont pas reproché cette activité.

Au final, nous pûmes reprendre sereinement les cours début septembre. Tous heureux de ce ''stage''.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. VOUS AVEZ VU? TAWARAYAMA-SENSEI EST LAAAAAA! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Voici donc notre antagoniste du jour:

シャドウモンスター : Shadoumonsta

Comme dit dans le chapitre : monstre ombre. Littéralement. Ça veut rien dire ouais XD

Sakutarō 朔太郎 : celui qui se cache

Nakamura中村 : Village du milieu

A la base, il devait ne pas exister mais l'histoire était trop chiante sans lui. Du coup, je l'ai intégrée à l'histoire. Même si il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, j'ai essayé de rendre le chapitre interessant en mettant pas mal de développement de personnage au héros.

Bref. Dans quelques mois, le chapitre 8 sortira. J'avoue par contre être un peu en rade d'inspi pour celui-ci.

Enfin bon. En espérant que je trouve vite une idée, sinon dans 10 ans j'y suis encore XD.

Bref. A la prochaine, je vous souhaite à tous et toutes de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années, meilleurs voeux, plein de yaoi et de bonheur! A l'année prochaine!


End file.
